When Hazel Met Grey
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: It had been 14 years since she laid eyes on her husband. Now they were in the same room, avoiding each other. Until she dared to look up. Her hazel eyes were met by his grey eyes. Sequel to She's Only Potter's Sister. Sirius B/ OC, a little Remus L/ OC but eventually Remus L/ N. Tonks
1. Prologue

**When Hazel Met Grey**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the unfamiliar characters like May.**

**Rating: M (For swearing and lemons)**

**Summary: It had been 14 years since she laid eyes on her husband. Now they were in the same room, avoiding each other. Until she dared to look up. Her hazel eyes were met by his grey eyes.**

**A/N: SEQUEL! Set 14 years after the death of James and Lily. So begins just before the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Prologue**

"No, Remus! I'm not coming back." She was being stubborn but for all the right reasons.

Remus groaned as he followed her through the house. "May! He didn't do it. Peter set him up. Peter was the real secret keeper."

May scoffed as she placed clean clothes in Cecilia's bedroom. "No, he wasn't. Sirius was. He told me."

He groaned in frustration again. "No! He wasn't! He lied to you to keep you safe."

She pushed past him. "I'm not going back. I'm not uprooting my life and Cecilia's life just because you say he is innocent."

"Fuck's sake, May!" He was getting more and more annoyed with her. "Listen to me." He grabbed her arms and forced her to stay still. "He did not betray James and Lily. Peter is alive. I saw him. Please believe me."

"Get out!" She shrugged his grip off. "I don't want to hear this any more!" She pushed past him and walked down the stairs. She stopped halfway down the stairs. "You better not have told him about Cecilia. I'll never speak to you again if you have."

"May! I have not said anything to him. He's hiding at my place for the moment. He's moving to another secret house soon." Remus walked down the stairs, passing her. "You need to come back. Dumbledore is restoring the Order of the Phoenix. He wants you back."

She laughed and followed him, walking into the kitchen. "I'm not coming back. I am never going back to that country. I know me and my daughter are safe here."

"May. You've heard the rumours. He is back. Not Sirius. You-Know-Who." He stood in the kitchen doorway. May stopped and turned to face him. "Come home, please. You can come back when Cee finishes school for Christmas and the summer."

She smiled when he said 'Cee'. It was his pet name for Cecilia. Only he was allowed to call her that. "Fine." She picked up the kettle and filled it with water. "I'll come back next week. I need to speak to my boss in work first." Placing the kettle back in its place, letting it boil. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Diagon Alley? At the Leaky Cauldron?" Putting coffee into one cup and a tea bag into the other cup.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled as she added the sugar and milk into the cups. "Where are you staying?" Hoping she could stay with him.

"Ummmm..." He stirred his coffee. "I'm going to be staying with Sirius. He'll probably let you come and stay too."

She scoffed and threw her tea bag in the bin. "Fuck no."

"Mum!" Cecilia had just come into the kitchen with her washing. "You tell me off for swearing."

May laughed. "It's because you got the bad habit off me."

She laughed as she threw her washing in the washing room. "Hi Dad." She kissed Remus' cheek. "You need a shave."

"I like my stubble." Running his hand over his chin.

"Mum does too." Cecilia grinned at her mother, who just rolled her eyes. "So, we're moving to England?"

May groaned. "You heard?"

She sat next to Remus and reached for an apple, which sat in the fruit bowl. "Yes. You two are not very quiet when it comes to arguing."

Remus laughed. "Your mother. Not me." Sipping his coffee and winking at May.

"You're staying for school." May told her daughter.

"I am not! I hate it there! You and Dad can tutor me. Please Mum. I don't want to be in one country and you in another country." She pleaded with her mother, her hand tight around her uneaten apple. "Please Mum. You're always complaining about your job. Quit your job and we can go back to England."

"You've never been." May laughed and sipped her tea.

Cecilia groaned. "Please Mum. I want to go!"

May bit her lower lip. "Fine." She gave a heavy sigh. "Not yet though. I need to find somewhere for us to live and I will find you a private tutor as well as Remus."

The young girl grinned and kissed Remus on the cheek, rushed around the table and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thank you, Mum." She kissed May's cheek once more before rushing out of the kitchen, and pounding up the stairs.

"I best get writing to the school." May sighed as she raised her wand and summoned parchment, ink and a quill. "Will you be all right to tutor her for a few years? I may come back here if neither of us can cope in England." She spoke to Remus as she wrote the letter.

"Of course I can." Remus smiled and drank the rest of his coffee. "So, I'll tell Dumbledore that you will be coming back."

She sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes. I will come back. Do not mention Cecilia to him. Not yet."

"Are you going to tell Sirius?" He asked curiously.

"No." She shook her head. "Not unless he asks." She smiled and stood up. "Right, I've got things to do. Can you owl this for me?"

He took the letter and nodded. "Sure."

May walked around to him, bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He turned his head and looked up at her. She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. She gave him a small smile before leaving the kitchen.

Remus watched her leave with a small smile on his face. Could they be getting back together? He hoped so. He did love her very much.

* * *

**A/N: There we are guys. The prologue to my sequel. There will be a mini triangle. Not for long though. :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Is she coming?" Sirius asked Remus, who had only just walked through the door. He was always impatient.

Remus laughed, "yes. She's coming. I'm meeting her tomorrow to give her the address. No, you're not coming as Padfoot. She'll know who you are. We don't want to overwhelm her."

Sirius gave a sigh as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Fine." He opened a bottle of firewhisky and poured himself a glass. "Where's she staying?"

"She's booked to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Before you ask, she sold your flat a long time ago. Your things are in storage." He took the bottle from Sirius and poured himself a drink too. "I'll get them for you tomorrow."

"Thanks mate." Raising his glass. "Will she come to the meeting tomorrow night?"

Remus laughed. "Yes!" He rolled his eyes. "Stop being paranoid. She'll be here. But don't expect her to welcome you with open arms."

"I don't expect her to." He said before downing the contents of his glass and pouring himself another glass. "I still love her. Her and Harry were the only things keeping me going in that place."

"I'm not surprised." He gave a small smile before sighing as he looked down at the glass. "I just want her to forgive me."

"How long have you got?" Remus scoffed and downed his own drink. "That is going to take a long time, Sirius. She's stubborn."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "Yes. That's normal though." They both agreed and drank in silence. Remus watched Sirius carefully. It was very obvious that his best friend still loved May. But Remus wasn't ready to let go of her. He had his chance again and he was going to take it. Sirius lost his chance a long time ago. Remus gave up May for many reasons. But she had kissed him the other day. Did that mean something?

* * *

"Mum! Do we have to stay here? Can't we stay with Remus?" Cecilia complained as she pushed her suitcase under her bed. They were staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days until May found a new job and a place for them both to live.

"No!" May shook her head as she sat on her daughter's bed. They had separate rooms but May had come into her daughter's room to make sure she was unpacking. "We're staying here until we find our own place. I don't want to stay with Remus. He's got so much on his mind. I don't want us to disturb him."

"Please Mum!" The girl whined and sat next to May. "I don't want to stay here. It creeps me out. I'd rather stay with Dad."

They laughed and lay back on the bed. "I know. But you never know, we'll be in our own place. Which will be in the coolest city in the world." She turned her head and looked at Cecilia. She was a beautiful 13 year old. She was a mixture of her and Sirius. It did hurt that this little girl did not have her real father around when she was growing up. To see how she grew up into a beautiful girl. She might tell Sirius but not just yet. "Right, I have to go to a meeting tonight. Are you okay to stay here?"

Cecilia sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Where are you going?"

"To a meeting." May chuckled and sat up straight. "Which is not for a few hours. So..."

"Dinner in London!" Cecilia said excitedly, sitting up.

May leant over and kissed her daughter's cheek. "You read my mind. Get washed up and we'll go."

* * *

May stared at the note given to her by Remus. She studied it carefully. Upon looking up at the buildings, a house began to appear. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. She took a deep breath and quickly rushed up the steps and knocked on the door. "May Potter!" Molly Weasley answered the door with a whisper. "Come in. Don't touch anything."

"Hello Molly." May whispered. "Why am I whispering?"

"Just follow me." Molly chuckled and led May to the end of the hallway. "The meeting is in here." Opening the door, allowing May to go inside.

Silence fell upon the room when May entered the drawing room. Some people did not know who she was but those who were in the previous Order knew exactly who she was. "Hello stranger!" Remus smiled as he stood up and enveloped her in a hug. "Come and sit down with me." He led her to a seat, one far away from Sirius, where Remus introduced her to the members she did not know.

May scoffed and sat next to Remus. "You saw me an hour ago, Remus." Rolling her eyes at her best friend. She was doing her best not to look around the table. She did not want to make eye contact with Sirius. But she could feel eyes were watching her, most likely Sirius.

When Dumbledore arrived, it announced the start of the meeting. The main priority was transferring Harry to Grimmauld Place. Sirius did not listen to Dumbledore. His concern was May.

Once Dumbledore mention Harry, May stiffened. She had not seen Harry since he was a baby. The last time she saw Harry was a week before James and Lily were killed by Voldemort.

The meeting ended relatively soon but a few people were staying for dinner. May was not one of those few people. She stood up and gave the excuse of having to prepare herself to return to the Leaky Cauldron. When she stood up, her eyes fell on Sirius. Hazel met grey for the first time in 14 years. With a small jerk of her head, the pair of them left the drawing room and Sirius led them to the library. They walked to the library alone. Remus watched them as they left. Jealous rose up in him.

They walked into the library, which was next to the drawing room. Sirius closed the door once they were both inside. "Hi," he spoke timidly, "how are you?"

"Cut the crap, Sirius. Why did you lie to me?" She spun around to face him. She took in his appearance properly. He looked so much different. He looked older than he should have looked. With his shirt open a little, she noticed his chest had tattoos. Something he would never have done when they were younger.

Sirius stepped forward but stopped when she stepped back. "I'm sorry, May. I thought it was for the best. So did James and Lily. We all wanted you safe."

She laughed and shook her head. "Safe? I wanted my husband to come home every night as soon as he finished work. Not going off on suicide missions. I thought you were having an affair!" Her voice was slowly rising. "I was going to leave you, Sirius. Something changed and I changed my mind."

"What changed?" He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. He cold tell her defences were up.

She ignored his question. "You were my life Sirius. Then Jamie died. You weren't there." Her voice was breaking as she spoke. "My brother was killed and I needed you so much." She wiped away her tears. "I needed you to come home and comfort me, look after me. But you didn't," she growled in annoyance. "I need you more than anything. I had to hear the news from Remus. I had him to comfort me. But I wish it had been you."

"I know." He stepped forward and stood in front of her. She didn't move away from him this time. "Please forgive me. I didn't want to leave you. But I was blinded by grief and rage. I had one thing on my mind. To kill Peter."

"Fine. If you say so." She walked around him. "If you will excuse me, I have things to do." She pulled the door open and did not say another word to him. Leaving him standing in the middle of the library. A weight was off both of their shoulders. They had seen and spoken to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the story is under way. Hooray! What would you guys like to read? Lemons? Big arguments? I only posted this story today and my emails have gone crazy! Already there are 10 story alerts, 8 story favourites and 2 reviews. I love you guys!**

**Response from Prologue:**

**morgietorgie126: **Awwwww thank you!

**Warewolf-princess558750:** More will come. Hopefully. :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

May returned to the Leaky Cauldron with anger running through her. Sirius was so frustrating. He always had been. She stormed into the large, main room and straight to the bar. "Firewhisky. Give me the whole bottle."

"You know, Padfoot has a whole drinks' cabinet at his place." Remus sat next to her. "Are you all right, love?" Taking the bottle from Tom and pouring them both a drink.

She groaned as she took the drink from him. "Why? Why did I bother? I shouldn't even have spoken to him alone." She downed the harsh contents. "Ugh! I hate this stuff." Reaching for the bottle and poured herself another drink. "Is Cecilia upstairs, Tom?"

"Yes, Ms Potter. She had food and went to bed. Got a good girl there." He smiled at Remus and May, before moving to the other end of the bar and serving another customer.

Remus sipped his drink as he watched May. "He asked about you again." He gave a small laugh. "He sounded like he was a schoolboy. He asked if you were in a relationship."

May laughed out loud and rolled her eyes. "He can keep asking. I'm not getting back with him ever."

He laughed softly and sipped his drink. "What about me?"

She hesitated. "I don't know. I.. I really don't know." Her teeth nibbling on her lower lip and her eyes focused on the liquid in her glass. "I kissed you because," she paused and finally looked up at him, "it felt right at the time. I really don't know." She ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "For the past year, maybe two years, I've been feeling different about you again." A blush slowly appeared on her cheeks.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly. That was what he wanted to hear. "Me too." He reached over and held her hand. Remus could not help but smile at her.

* * *

Cecilia watched her mother and Remus. It made her smile to see them happy again. She always wished for them to get back together. Now, it looked like it would happen. She moved away from the bar and rushed upstairs. She didn't want her mother catching her out of bed.

* * *

Remus and May stayed in the bar most of the night; laughing, drinking and just enjoying themselves. For the entire time, May did not think about Sirius. She only thought about Sirius when she kissed Remus. Why was she thinking about her husband now? Especially now as Remus was pulling her up the stairs. His hands roaming under her shirt. He was trying to distract her from thinking about Sirius. But she was. "No, not tonight." She whispered. "I can't. My time of the month." She lied and kissed his cheek.

He knew she was lying but said nothing about it. "Ok. I've got to get back anyway." He kissed her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed him back. "See you tomorrow." She opened her bedroom door and disappeared inside, avoided looking at him as she closed the door.

He was losing her. Remus looked at the door sadly. "Night." He whispered and walked down the stairs. He was fighting a losing battle. May still loved Sirius. Despite everything that had happened.

* * *

Sirius sat in the library with a new bottle of firewhisky. He had drank the rest of the previous bottle. Remus had gone to check on May and had not returned. He knew what was happening. Remus had his girl. Everyone knew that Remus had been in love with May during school. Jealousy rose up in Sirius. He knew May would never take him back but that did not mean that Remus was allowed her.

"Padfoot? You in here?" Remus walked into the library.

"Yeah. I've got the alcohol too."

Remus joined his friend, sitting in the chair opposite him. "I've drank enough." Leaning his head back against the high back chair.

"Get pissed with May?" Sirius snorted.

"Yes." Remus said uneasily.

"You fuck my wife too?" He did not look at Remus as he spat out the question. "You did. Your shirt is creased and your hair is a mess."

He only sighed and stood up. "You're drunk and I'm not going to argue with you."

Sirius laughed scornfully. "You did! Well, she'll never come back to me. She can have second best." He downed his glass of firewhisky before pouring himself another drink.

Remus spun around and glared at his best friend, who was standing in front of him. "You betrayed her!" His anger rising up in him. "That's why she's not coming back to you!" He grabbed Sirius' shirt in his fists. "She's a grown woman. Leave her alone to make her own decisions. If she wants to be with me, then let her!" He pushed Sirius away, turned away from him and stormed out of the library. Sirius stood in shock even after Remus had left. He had never known Remus to be this protective of anybody. He returned to his drinking until he passed out in the library.

* * *

May had to tell Remus. She was so happy and she had to share the news with him. Cecilia was with her tutor so it gave May time to go to Grimmauld Place. She knocked on the black door and waited for it to open. She half-expected Molly to answer the door but it was not her. "Oh hello." She said in disappointment. It was Sirius. "Is Remus in?"

"Yeah." He nodded and opened the door wider, allowing her inside. "He's in the kitchen."

She walked past him and let him shut the door. "Thank you." She walked down into the kitchen and smiled at Remus, who had been reading a newspaper. "Guess what!"

He raised an eyebrow as she sat opposite him. "What?"

"You are looking at the new apothecary at Mr Mulpepper's apothecary." May grinned widely. "The current owner is retiring and was looking for someone to take over the shop." She smiled widely. "Plus, his home above the shop is available too. So, I'm moving in tomorrow."

"That is brilliant news, May." Remus reached over and held her hand.

"Congratulations." Sirius spoke bluntly from the doorway.

She noticed he had a half full glass of firewhisky in his hand. "Thanks."

"When do you start?" Remus asked, drawing May's attention away from her drunk husband.

"On Monday." She looked back at Remus, who was still holding her hand. "I've been back a few days and I've already got a job and a place to live."

"Well done." Remus smiled at her.

"Moony?" Sirius spoke up finally. "Could I talk to May alone? Please?"

Remus looked at May, who nodded a little. "I'll be in the library." He gave May's hand a squeeze and stood up, leaving the room.

"What?" She did not look at him until he sat down in Remus' seat, sitting opposite her.

"I'm sorry for the other day. I was so overwhelmed from seeing you again." He put his drink down. "May, please. I never meant to hurt you all those years ago. I had one thought on my mind that night; kill Peter. My mind was blinded by hatred and revenge. I forgot about you. I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

She watched him as he spoke. She saw genuine pain in them. "I cannot forgive you, Sirius. You broke my heart."

He had the urge to reach out and hold her hand but thought against it. "I am truly sorry."

May fought the tears. "I know. But I can't forgive you." She stood up and took a shaky deep breath. "I don't think I ever will." She walked away from the table.

"I still love you, May. I always did." He spoke as she left the kitchen. She did not even look back at him. But she did pause as if she was going to turn back and look at him. She did not. She left without another word.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me ages to write. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Responses from chapter One:**

**warewolf-princess558750: **They spoke! Not good though. Both stubborn as the other.

**Lalina92:** He will probably find out he has a daughter soon but not too soon.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** You will have lemons and Sirius/Cecilia bonding but not too soon. I was going to leave Cecilia in France but I needed May to be permanently in England and tutoring Cecilia was the only way I could think of.

**MrsSunflowerD:** Awww thank you. :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Is that everything?" Remus asked as he placed the last box on the floor. He had been helping May and Cecilia move their things into their new home. Cecilia was at her tutoring session at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes." May smiled as she sat on the old sofa. The piece of furniture groaned as she sat down. "I think I will be getting a new sofa. This one must be on its last legs." She laughed again when Remus sat next to her, causing the sofa to groan even more. "I'm afraid to move in case if collapses under us."

He laughed with her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm glad you're back." He kissed the side of her head as she relaxed in his comfort.

She chuckled softly and looked up at him. "I'm glad to be back." She stretched up and kissed his lips softly. The kiss grew. She moved to straddle him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. "Remus." She mumbled against his ever tempting lips. "Bedroom." She ordered him. "I don't want our daughter to come home and find us very naked in the sitting room. I'd love not to blind her."

Remus lifted her up and carried her out of the room. "I agree." Making her laugh as he kicked her bedroom door open and closed, once they were inside.

* * *

"MUM! I'm back! Is Dad still here?" Cecilia shouted as she barged into the flat. She was extremely happy that they were living in England and that they were living in their own place. "Mr Archibald said I have a natural talent for charms. And I said I got it from you." She was unpacking her bag as she spoke. "Is Dad coming over later?" She turned towards the stairs to see her mother and adoptive father coming down the stairs. "EW! Mum!" She groaned and covered her eyes, even though May and Remus were fully dressed, but their hair was a mess.

"Hi." May gave a nervous smile. "So, charms? You're doing well?" She ran a hand through her hair to try and tame it. May's hair was still waist length and she was determined never to cut it.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" She shook her hair. "I love that you two are together again but ew!" She grumbled and gathered her things. "I'll be in my room." Shaking her head as she walked away from them both.

Remus chuckled as she walked up the stairs. "I think we have to be more careful next time." Walking up to May and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She leaned back and placed her hands on top of his. "I think so too. Do you think she is happy about us?"

"I think so. Why?"

May gave a sigh. "She asked to meet Sirius." She pulled away from him and into the kitchen. "Do I? He doesn't even know she exists."

Remus followed her into the kitchen and leant on the doorframe, watching her make them a cup of tea. "You want to tell him, don't you?"

She laughed and nodded. "I do but I don't want to." She groaned and turned around, leaning against the counter. "She has a right to know him but after everything, I don't want them to meet."

"Okay. So, just tell her no." He kept his eyes on her as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was nervous. He could tell. "May, it's up to you, love. Talk to her. Tell her the truth and see what she says."

May nodded and smiled. "Yes. I can always count on you." She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled and chuckled. He cupped her face in his hands. "You two make me strong. My girls." He smiled and kissed her softly.

* * *

Remus had gone back to Grimmauld Place as he wanted May to have the space to tell Cecilia about her father. This was not going to be the easiest thing for May. Telling Sirius was going to be the hardest thing in the world. She sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the right time to tell her daughter. Everything was all unpacked and the mother and daughter were settling in well. "Cecilia! Come into the kitchen, darling."

Cecilia walked into the kitchen wearing her pyjamas and fluffy slippers. "What?" Sitting down opposite her mother.

"We need to talk about your father." She spoke slowly and gently, not wanting to upset Cecilia. "You know who he really is. You know that he is Sirius Black. But sweetie," she stopped, not knowing what to say next, "he doesn't know about you. I didn't have time to tell him that I was pregnant with you."

"Oh right." She sat back on the chair, just staring at her mother. "And you're going to tell him about me?" May said nothing, which annoyed the young girl. "Mum! You have to tell him. He should know about me."

"Cecilia, it's not that. For 13 years, it's only been me and you. And Remus, of course. But I don't want your real father coming into our lives and ruining it. I'm doing it to protect you."

Cecilia scoffed. "To protect me? You're only thinking about yourself. I want to meet my dad. Mum, he's been in prison all my life and now he's out. I just want to see him. Just in case he has to go back." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Please. Please mummy." She continued with her pleadings. "Pretty please. With a cherry on top."

May laughed. "Fine! You drive a hard bargain." She gave her hand a wave and a large bowl of popcorn appeared. "Right, mum and Cecilia time. Film?"

"Robin Hood!" Cecilia grinned widely, standing up and rushing to the fridge. "Please!"

"Anything for you," May laughed and stood up, "anything for you." Kissing the top of her daughter's curls. She carried the bowl of popcorn into the sitting room. The two of them had started the tradition of a movie night once a week. May started it when Cecilia was small and it was the only way she could get Cecilia to keep quiet for a good hour. They would watch films together for hours and it would be their only quiet time together. "I'll tell your father tomorrow when I see him. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as she placed to glasses of juice on the table in front of them. "Thank you, Mum."

* * *

May's hands shook as she walked into Grimmauld Place. There was an Order meeting but she was more nervous about talking to Sirius. The topics of the meeting were transferring Harry to Grimmauld Place and the protection of the prophecy. Her eyes kept flickering up at Sirius, who was avoiding her gaze. He could tell that she was looking at him and purposely did not look at her. The meeting was over and May had no idea what was said. "Are you joining us for dinner, May?" Molly asked her when May did not stand up from the table.

"Oh." May shook her head. "No, thank you, Molly. I was wondering if I could talk to Sirius. Alone. Please." Her eyes focused on Sirius, who nodded slightly. He remained seated as everyone left. Remus was the last to leave. "It'll be okay, Remus." Giving his hand a squeeze before he stood up and left.

"What do you want, May? I have things to do." He sighed heavily as he stood up, walked to the drinks' cabinet and poured himself a drink. "Would you like one?"

"No. No, thank you." She gave him a small smile. "I think you best sit down.

He sat down opposite her. "I don't want to hear about you and Remus. What you are doing is having an affair. We are still married."

"Oh shut up for a minute." She groaned in frustration. "I have something really important to tell you and I promised someone that I would."

"What?" He shouted at her in annoyance. "Just tell me what you want to tell me and piss off back to Remus."

"You're a father!" She shouted back at him. "You have a daughter!" The silence was deafening. Sirius could only stare at her in shock. "You have a thirteen year old daughter," she spoke quieter. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm a dad?" He asked in shock. His drink was forgotten on the table.

May nodded, "yes. You're a dad."

He stood up and walked to the grimy window. "A daughter?" He could not believe what she had told him. He was a dad. Something he had always dreamed of. Before James and Lily died and before he was sent to Azkaban, he and May were trying for a baby. She must have been pregnant when it all happened and he never knew. "We have a girl?"

"Yes," she said, "a girl."

"Wha... Wh..." Sirius turned to face her and found her standing up. "What's her name?"

May gave a small smile and walked towards him until she was standing next to him. "Cecilia Lily." She avoided giving her daughter's last name. It would only upset Sirius even more. "She knows about you and she wants to meet you."

"She wants to meet me?" He turned to face her properly. "Really?"

"Yes." She wanted to reach out and hold his hand but thought against it. "Do you want to? I can bring her here."

"I'd love that." He croaked. Finding his voice again. This news was big for him. He was a father. He had been for 13 years and he never knew. "Do you... Do you have any other children?"

"No," she chuckled softly, "just Cecilia." She bit her lower lip nervously. "When I had her, Remus became her surrogate father. I named him the father on her birth certificate. Just to hide the shame that you were her father." She looked away from him. "I'm sorry. It felt right at the time." Shrugging her shoulder a little.

"It's all right." He admitted. "I can understand it." He smiled a little.

May returned the smile. "I'll bring her around tomorrow afternoon. She has her tutor in the morning. Then we can talk too." She finally reached out and held his hand. "Me, you and Remus need to talk."

Sirius gave a heavy sigh. "Why?"

"I can see you are jealous that Remus and I are in a relationship. You need to understand why we are together." She gave his hand a slight squeeze. "See you tomorrow." Pulling her hand away and quietly leaving the room. She had felt him hold her hand tightly as if he did not want to let go. She thought nothing about it.

Sirius watched his estranged wife leave. He wanted her back so much but he lost her a long time ago. Now, he had another reason to fight and live; his daughter. "Cecilia." He spoke her name. Bring on tomorrow. That's all he thought about.

* * *

**A/N: You all ready for a Sirius/Cecilia meeting?**

**Responses from chapter Two:**

**warewolf-princess558750: **They are very stubborn and they always will be.

**Lalina92:** I know. I feel bad for them both too.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Sirius paced the library. He was going to be meeting his daughter in an hour for the first time. He had had a wash and a shave. He wanted to look his best for both Cecilia and May. Definitely for May too. She may be with Remus but he wanted her back. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. Molly had given him a trim and it made him feel a lot better. He actually hope May would notice. Doubt it.

"They're on their way." Remus grinned as he entered the library. "I'm going to go out. Leave you lot alone. Don't try and kill May or let her kill you. I'm not cleaning up the mess."

"'Kay." Sirius nodded and chuckled. "I'm sorry about the other day. Too much alcohol. I've decided to cut down."

The werewolf chuckled. "Fair enough. May will kill you if you are drunk in front of Cee."

"I'm sober. I have drank about five cups of coffee. So I am definitely sober." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I can't believe I'm a dad. A real dad." He looked up at Remus and gave him a small smile. "I know you are a dad to her and don't intend on taking that away from you. You're her dad too."

"I know, mate." He chuckled. They both froze as the front door opened.

"She's here." Sirius breathed. "Oh Merlin, she's here." Once again, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Remus chuckled. "I'll send them in here." He gave a small smile before leaving Sirius alone.

He stood with his hands behind his back. He looked like he was standing strong and proud. But in truth, he was a nervous wreck. His hands were tight together. He was doing this to stop his hands from shaking. His heart seemed to stop when the library door creaked open. A young girl walked into the room, followed by May. This was her. His daughter. "Hello," he finally managed to say.

Cecilia gave a small smile. She was nervous. "Hello." She and May stepped further into the room. "It's... Thanks..." She could not get the right words out. She didn't know what to say to him. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled. "Come in. Come and sit down." He gestured to the chairs in front of the fire.

The girl moved forward timidly and sat in one of the chairs. "Thanks." She bit her lip as her mother sat in a chair next to her and Sirius sat down opposite them. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. You look like your mother." That was the first thing he noticed. She was just like May but she had his curls, his eyes and nose.

"That's what dad says. Sorry, that's what Remus says." She felt embarrassed that she had just called Remus 'dad' in front of her real dad.

Sirius chuckled. "It's ok. You can call Remus 'dad' in front of me. He raised you more than I could have." He smiled a little. The silence was awkward.

It was May, who broke the silence. "I'll go and make us some tea." She stood up and left the room, before either of them could offer her some help. They needed to be alone. It would be for the best.

* * *

May stood in the kitchen with her second cup of tea in her hands. It was obviously going well in the library as neither had come to find her. The kettle was boiling once again. This time she was going to take the tea up to the library. Her hands were itching to light a cigarette. She had not smoke for 2 years, that was the day Cecilia moved to Beauxbatons, and it made May a nervous wreck. She did not want to let her daughter go that day. But she did. They both needed to learn to live without the other. It worked for them both but she found that Cecilia was not happy to be there. She was definitely happy to leave Beauxbatons.

She carried the two cups of tea up the stairs. As she approached the library, she could hear the lovely sound of her daughter laughing. It was going well.

* * *

When May left the room, the silence between father and daughter was very awkward. Neither of them knew what to say. Cecilia's eyes started roaming around the room. "WOW!" Her eyes had fallen on a chess set, with gold and black pieces. "This is beautiful!" She sprang to her feet and went to the low table. "Mum has a chess set but it's just black and white pieces."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah. Your uncle bought that for her on her tenth birthday. Well your grandfather bought it and your uncle James gave it to her." He smiled as she ran her finger along the edge of the board. "Do you play?"

"Oh yes! Dad taught me! He said that if I practised I would be able to beat him one day." She smiled and sat on the side of the white pieces. "I can't beat him though. Nor mum."

"Your mum is good." He sat down opposite her. "So, you went to Beauxbatons?"

"Yes." She grumbled and looked down at her pieces. "Shall we start?" Smiling at him. Sirius just nodded silently. A smile on his lips as he watched his daughter. He was a dad and it was real.

* * *

The two of them had finished their game, Sirius had won. "You're a sore loser. Just like your mother. She used to hate losing to me."

Cecilia laughed loudly. "That sounds about right. She and Dad would play and when she lost, she would not speak to Dad for a few hours."

Sirius laughed, "that sounds about right. She's always been stubborn. One day, your Dad and I had a weekend detention on a Hogsmeade weekend. Your mum and her friend did not speak to us for a few hours because Remus and I were meant to take them on a date."

She laughed loudly. "Wow! Just because of that?"

"Yep." He laughed. "It was the quietest few hours of my life."

Cecilia laughed, "That is not funny!"

"Well, it was." Sirius laughed with her. She laughed just like May. Throwing her head back and resting her hand on her collarbone.

The door opened and May had returned with a tray of tea. "Do I want to know what you are talking about?"

"No." Cecilia laughed. "We were just talking." She caught her biological father's eye and giggled when he gave her a cheeky wink. "What took you so long?"

She placed the tray on a table and started making the cups of tea. "Wanted you two to get to know each other. I'm guessing you did."

"We only just got started!" Cecilia whined.

May looked over at Sirius, who was smiling a little. "Fine. I need to go out. House is empty and we need dinner. So, I'll leave you here. Behave." Her eyes flickered over to Sirius. "Both of you."

"We will." Sirius gave her a wink. He smirked a little when he noticed his wife blushing. "Go. We'll be fine here." He gave her a small nod. "Go."

Cecilia rushed up to her mum and hugged her. "I'll be fine, Mum. I'm having a great time getting to know my Dad."

"Ok." May kissed the top of her daughter's head. "But I mean it. Behave."

"Yes, Mum." She smiled as she and Sirius watched May leave the library. She waited a few minutes before she turned to Sirius, "I think she still loves you."

Sirius scoffed and shook his head. "She doesn't. She loves Remus." He gave a small smile. It would be nice to have his wife back but he was beginning to understand that he had lost her. "Right, another game and I will teach you how to beat Remus." Cecilia's eyes lit up at the statement. She always wanted to beat Remus at chess but never been able to.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you liked the bonding. There will be more bonding coming up in many chapters.**

**Responses from chapter three:**

**warewolf-princess558750: **You got to love them. Can't go wrong. :)

**justwriteit1:** Awwww thank you very much. A little spoiler, Sirius may or may not die in this story. I know what is going to happen but I'm not going to give it away. I'm that mean. Hope you enjoyed the Sirius/Cecilia meeting.

**Lalina92:** Cecilia is stubborn. Just like her mother and her father.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Yep! Daddy Daughter time! Hope you liked it. :) There will be MORE daddy daughter time.

**Bookreader1617: **Thank you so much. I love that people have read She's Only Potter's Sister and come straight to this story. Gives me that warm feeling inside. :) As for Sirius and May getting back together, that is a big spoiler. I'm not saying anything. :P As for the Harry and May relationship, there will be one. But not just yet.

**Cap92A:** Thank you so much. I am happy that you are enjoying this story. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Guest: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Not telling if he dies or not!

**Guest:** Thank you. Hope you liked the meeting. There will be more Sirius/ Cecilia meetings!


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Warning: A little light smut, nothing graphic.**

"_Sirius." She sighed, her nails dragging down his back as his lips kissed her neck. She had no idea how it happened but they were lying on his four poster bed and kissing rather heatedly. His shirt was off and belt was undone. She was still fully dressed._

"_May." He moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. She needed to feel his weight on her. He pressed up against her more and kissed her hotly._

_She pushed him over and lay on top of him. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "Sirius." She sighed again as she kissed him again._

_He was stronger and was able to free himself from her hands. He flipped them back over. His rough, tattooed hands pushed under her t-shirt, feeling her soft stomach. "May." He murmured against her hot skin._

_She said nothing. She pushed her hand into his trousers and wrapped her hand around his erection. She continued rubbing him as his lips caressed her neck. She needed this. It had been a long time since he had kissed her like this. A long time since he made her feel like this. 14 whole years. "Oh yes!" She moaned as his rough hand moved up her shirt and grasped her breast. "Sirius!"_

"_Stop." He whispered against her skin and pulled her hand out of his trousers. He grabbed both of the wrists and pinned them above her head, like she had with him. "My May." He moved back from her and pulled off her trousers and his own. He lay back over her and urged her to wrap her right leg around him. His lips were on her own once more._

"Shit!" May woke up with a start. A sex dream about her estranged husband? She was going mad. It had only been a month since she had seen him for the first time in 14 years. She climbed out of bed and moved down the stairs to the kitchen. Why the heck was she having this dream? She ran a hand down her face as she stood in front of the sink. Recently she had been thinking about Sirius a lot. Too much? She was thinking about him too much. She looked up at the kitchen clock and saw it was very early. She would not start work for another 2 hours. No way would she be going back to sleep. As much as she enjoyed the dream. It was a dream. It would never happen.

* * *

At the next Order meeting, May could not even look at Sirius without blushing. She had brought Cecilia with her but the girl was in the library doing her homework. The Weasley family had basically moved into Grimmauld Place temporarily. Much to Sirius' dismay. But it was a delight for Cecilia as she had someone her own age to talk to. She was becoming good friends with Ginny Weasley. It gave Cecilia another excuse to be at Grimmauld Place, which then caused May to be at Grimmauld Place more often than she would like.

She tried not to look at Sirius too often but she could not help herself. Remus had noticed the looks the two were sharing between each other. Jealousy rose within him once more. He knew he was losing May to her husband. Remus had noticed it. She blushed every time Sirius looked at her. Merlin, he had lost her. He knew it. May did not let him to stay with her any more.

"Remus?" Her soft voice came into his mind. He turned to see her looking at him. "Are you coming? I'm staying for dinner." She gave him a small smile and stood up.

"Lovely." He smiled and stood up with her.

"I'll be in the library. I need to talk to Cecilia." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Remus watched her leave. She was gone. She may kiss him and hold his hand under the table. She will always have Sirius in her heart. He stood up and walked out of the drawing room. No. He was going to fight for her. They had been together since James had died. Not as a couple but they were there for each other. As he approached the stairs to the kitchen, he saw Cecilia and Ginny walking towards the stairs. "Cee?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb the portrait of Sirius' mother. "Where's your mother?"

"In the library with dad." She smiled as she and Ginny moved down the stairs.

This broke his heart. She was now calling Sirius 'dad'. She hadn't called him dad in a long time. This broke his heart more than anything. She was always his little girl but now he was losing her to Sirius. He approached the library, to find the door ajar, and could hear Sirius and May talking. "I don't know any more. I feel like my emotions and feelings are going crazy. And it's your fault."

"My fault? How the fuck is it my fault?" Sirius bit back at her.

May was taking deep breaths before she continued talking to him. "You're making me feel things I don't want to feel."

"What?" He gasped.

Remus stepped to the door and he could see them. They were standing very close together.

"I don't want to say it." May whispered, tears were running down her cheeks. "I can't."

Sirius scoffed. "You still love me." She shook her head and cast her eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at him. "Yes, you do. Which is why you are spending so much time here."

"That's because of Cecilia."

"Not it's not!" Sirius laughed bitterly. "You love me! You're not admitting it because Remus is still in love with you and you are trying to keep up the façade of being in love with him."

"Shut up!" She growled at him. Remus watched her as she placed her hands over her ears. "Just shut up!" Sirius was right. Remus could see that May was avoiding the subject and it made him believe that May was in love with Sirius. He was going to fight for her. He was about to step away when May stepped forward, pulled Sirius down and kissed him hard on the lips. If it had been the other way around, he would have stormed in there and pulled Sirius off May. But it wasn't. May had kissed Sirius first. He couldn't stay there any more. He turned away and disappeared down into the kitchen.

Sirius, however, pulled May close and moved her backwards, until her back hit a bookcase. Not once did their lips part. Her fingers tangled into his hair and she lifted her leg, pulling him close. His hand moved under her shirt. Feeling her soft skin beneath his fingertips for the first time in 14 years. He finally pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. Merlin! He had missed this. He pushed against her.

"No." She whispered and pulled her leg from around him. "I can't." Pulling her hands away from him. She could not touch him. But he still had his hands on her. One hand on the back of her neck and the other under her shirt. She took a deep breath, breathing in his aroma as he pressed his forehead against her. "Please, Sirius."

"I don't want to let you go." He whispered back. "Stay tonight. Cecilia can share with Ginny. You can share with me."

May laughed softly. "I'd love to. But I can't. Remus." She raised her hand and rested it on his chest. It felt good to feel his heart beat beneath her hand. He was intoxicating. She wanted him back but she was worried about hurting Remus. "Let me talk to him. He'll understand." She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I can't. It's only been a few weeks since you came back into my life and I'm so confused. I want you but I still hate you for what you did."

"I didn't do it. You know that."

"I know." She looked up into his eyes. "I know you didn't betray James and Lily. But you betrayed me, Sirius. I was your wife. I am your wife. I repeat myself constantly. I needed you so much. I knew I was pregnant. I was going to tell you then. That night. I was so happy. We'd been trying for so long. It happened."

He sighed heavily and held her close, their foreheads touching again. "I know."

"If you had known, would you have still gone after Peter?"

"No." He stood up straight and looked down at her. "I would have come home to you. If I had, we would be happy and a family. Probably have at least 4 kids."

She laughed. "Four?"

Sirius pulled her tighter into him. "Yes. We would have had great fun making them."

May laughed loudly, throwing her head back as she did. "Really?" She gave a small smile. "I would have liked that." Her smile fell. "It's just a dream, Sirius. Right now, I have to concentrate on our daughter. She loves Remus so much. Yes, I know she loves you, but Remus has always been her dad. I know she does not want to see Remus and I apart."

He pulled away from her. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Her voice a whisper. Tears building up in her eyes. "I don't know what I want."

"You want me. I know you do." He stepped closer and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "I've spent 14 years loving you. I know you stopped loving me because of what happened or what you think had happened."

"I never," she blurted out. "I hated you but I always loved you. How could I not? You are my soul mate. My best friend. My true love." Her tears were falling faster. "But Remus..." She sniffed and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I can't hurt him. Whatever I do, I will hurt him."

He ran one hand through her hair and kissed her again. "Do what you think is right. Just so you know, I love you, May. I always have."

May nodded. "I know. But right now, I can't hurt Remus. I'm sorry. I can't." She pulled away from him, walking around him and quickly out of the library. He didn't even watch her leave. Sirius stood where he was and stared at the bookcase in front of him. Where May had been standing a few moments ago. He really hope she made the decision and made the choice to returned to him.

* * *

**Responses from chapter four:**

**warewolf-princess558750: **I feel bad for them too. But can you blame May? Lol

**Lalina92:** Not going to be a full blown fighting but a few arguments.

**Bookreader1617:** Thank you. :) I love writing sweetness.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

May was filled with guilt. She still had not told Remus that she still loved Sirius. She loved them both but Sirius was the one she loved the most. She sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the passionate clinch she and Sirius shared in the library. She played it over and over in her mind. She ran a hand through her hair and stood up. She walked to the window and looked down into Diagon Alley. The street was empty except for a few workers, on their way to open the shops. It was the summer holidays, so Diagon Alley would be filled with parents and Hogwarts students very soon.

"Mum? You awake?" A tired voice belonging to her daughter spoke the doorway.

"Yes. I can't sleep." She did not turn to face her daughter. "It's going to be a hot day today." Finally turning and facing her daughter. "I'll walk you to your dad's before I come back for work."

"Cool." Cecilia smiled and sat on her mother's bed. "Mum? Do you love dad?"

May laughed softly. "What makes you say that?" Walking to her wardrobe and pulling out her outfit for the day; a cool green summer dress.

"He says he still loves you." She smiled a little. "He hasn't said anything. He talks about you a lot!" She laughed as May went into her bathroom. "I mean it Mum. He talks about you all the time. It's actually getting boring. But he does love you."

May came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and pulling a brush through her long hair. "Shut up, Cecilia." Trying to hide her blush. She did love Sirius but she needed to talk to Remus first. She hoped that he would understand. That he would let her go. She wanted to be with Sirius more than anything.

"Oh Merlin! You do! Mum!" She groaned when May turned her back on her daughter. Cecilia lay back on her mother's bed and groaned once more. "Stop being so stubborn! You still love Dad!"

"Fine! I do!" She stopped brushing her hair and throwing it on the floor in her temper. "I still love Sirius." She spun around to face her daughter, but stopped at the person in the doorway. "Remus."

He shook his head. "Cee, go to your room," he ordered her. Cecilia stood up and quietly left the room. "So? You still love him and you haven't bothered to tell me?" He stormed into the room and slammed the door shut. "I thought we were getting back together?"

May shook her head. "You know it wasn't going to happen. You knew that Sirius was back in our lives and it would complicate matters."

He laughed scornfully. "I knew it would but not in this way. Playing between both of us? I never thought you would do it. You're such a bitch!"

"Hey! There is no need for that!" She shouted back angrily at him. "Technically, I'm having an affair with you! Sirius is my husband!"

"Either way, you're the one cheating." He growled at her. "I hate you! I really do." He turned away from her. "I don't want to speak to you ever again." He wrenched the door open and stormed out of the room, soon out of the house.

She stood there, staring at the space, where Remus had been standing. Her lower lip trembled and her tears fell down her cheeks. She let out a sob. "Oh Merlin." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mum?" Cecilia spoke timidly, standing in the doorway. She watched her mother, who was sobbing into her hands. "Are you all right?" She sat next to May and wrapped her arm around her mother.

"Why? Why me? I did nothing!" She continued sobbing into her hands. "What do I do?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Mum. It might be best if you avoid Remus for a little while."

May lifted her head and looked at Cecilia in shock. "Since when did you start calling him 'Remus'?"

"It just happened. Come on, Mum. He's not my real dad." Cecilia rubbed her mother's back. "He may have been there for a few years of my life but most of the time, he wasn't. Yes, I love him like a father but he isn't mine."

Her mother laughed slightly and sat up straight. "I know, darling. But Remus has always been there for us."

"I know, Mum. But ever since Sirius came back in our lives, he's been more distant. Remus doesn't come and see me any more." She said sadly, resting her chin on May's shoulder. "Just us two again?"

"Yeah. Just us two." She turned her head and kissed Cecilia's head. "Come on. I'll write to Sirius, saying you're working with me in the shop. Yes, I'll pay you."

"Really?" She sat up straight and stared at her mother.

"Yes. I sent Fiona home yesterday, she's not well. You can man the till and bag any products I tell you to bag." May stood up and wiped her cheeks. "Right, breakfast."

* * *

Cecilia loved working with her mother, even though it was busy with loads of Hogwarts students coming into the shop to get their supplies, ready for September. She watched with jealousy as girls and boys her age bought their supplies. She imagined what it would be like if they had stayed in England and she probably would be friends with these people. She turned the sign on the door to 'closed' and went around tidying the shop. Her mother tried to be cheerful during the day but Cecilia could tell her mother was feeling guilty about what she had done to Remus. "Mum? Are we going to see Dad tonight?"

May shook her head. "He's busy darling."

"How? He's in hiding, Mum. What is he doing?" She whined as she straightened a few vials on a low shelf.

May was checking her takings and cashing up the money. "I don't know." She sighed as she placed the money in the safe. "I really don't know." She stood up straight and pulled her hair out of her hair tie. "Right, Miss Potter. You're earnings for today. 30 Galleons and 5 Sickles." She held out a leather bag in her daughter's direction. "Same again tomorrow if Fiona isn't back?"

"Thanks Mum." Taking the bag from her mother. "If she is back tomorrow, can I go and see Dad? And Ginny?"

"Sure. But only if Fiona isn't in." May smiled as she waved her wand, locking the door. "Right, dinner." She rubbed her hands together and smiled at her daughter. "What's that scratching?" There was a faint scratching on wood. "Please, tell me we don't have mice. I hate mice!" She shivered at the thought of mice in her home.

"It's... It's coming from the front door." She said in fear. The threat of Lord Voldemort was secret but everyone in the Order was on high alert.

May whipped out her wand and approached the door. "Go in the back." She whispered to her daughter. Cecilia rushed around the counter and hid in the storage room. My waved her wand and unlocked the door. It had been a long time since she had been in this situation. She pulled the door open and held out her wand. There was no one there. "Shit!" She jumped as a black dog bound into the shop. May slammed the door shut. "For fuck's sake Sirius!" She hissed at the dog. "Get upstairs, you mutt!"

"Mum! What in the world?" She watched the dog bound past her and up the stairs to their home. "A stray dog?"

"Just go upstairs." May ordered her as she locked the doors and placed the wards on it. She grumbled under her breath as she too walked into the private part of the building. She walked into the living room to find her daughter standing by the window, looking cautiously at the dog. As for the dog, he was sitting on the sofa. "Get off my sofa and transform. You're scaring our daughter."

Cecilia watched in shock as the dog became her father. "What?! You're an animagus?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Sirius grinned at her. "Sorry. I had to see you both." He looked between the two of them, focusing on May longer than his daughter. "Remus is really upset. I'm guessing he found out about us."

"Did he hit you?" May asked as she stood next to Cecilia.

He scoffed and sat on the sofa. "Nearly. He drank all my muggle whisky. He's passed out in the library." He shrugged a shoulder and finished talking. The silence was awkward. "Cecilia, could I talk to your mother alone?"

"Sure," she spoke softly. "I'm going to bed any way." She kissed her mother's cheek and gave her father a smile before leaving the room.

May waited for Cecilia to leave the room and close the door. "Are you okay?" She moved and sat next to him.

"Shocked. Did he hurt you?" He looked her over, thinking he had hurt her somehow.

"No. Just my pride. I was going to tell him tonight. I didn't know he was going to come over this morning." She smiled a little and shrugged her shoulder. "He said horrible things. I have never heard him talk to anyone like that." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Why are you here Sirius?"

"I wanted to see you." He gave a small smile. "And Cecilia."

May chuckled. "Fine. You can stay tonight but you know what Dumbledore has told you." She bit her lower lip and stood up. "I'll get you a blanket. This is only two bedroom house."

"Thanks." He smiled at his wife as she left the room. "Come on, Sirius. Get it together man." He ran his hand over his face. "Thanks for letting me stay." He smiled as she walked back into the room with blankets and some pillows.

"It's all right. I know you're safe here." She placed them on the chair and she sat next to Sirius once more. "You'll have to go back tomorrow. I don't want to be working tomorrow and be worried about you all the time."

"All right." He smiled at her and shifted closer to her, his fingers brushing against the back of her hand, which lay on the back of the sofa. "Can we talk? We need to talk. Especially after that kiss in my library." He watched her as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Her eyes moved to his hand and watched as his fingers gently touched her. "We do. I don't know what to say though. For 14 years, I have hated and also loved you." She looked up at him. Her hazel eyes met his grey eyes. She could see the pleading in them. "That kiss was me deciding what to do." She moved forward and kissed him.

He pulled her close and kissed her back. His hands pushed off her robes and pulled her onto his lap. "May. Please." He begged her as she pulled away from his lips.

"Not tonight. I need to see Remus before anything else happens." She climbed off him and sat next to him. "I can't." She whispered. "I can't." She rushed up to him and kissed him again. He pulled her on top of him. "My bedroom." She whispered. "Up the stairs, second door on the left." Her fingers tangled in his hair. Her lust was taking over her and she just wanted to feel loved by him once again. He stood up with her in his arms. Nothing was going to stop them now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Updating my other stories. Smut in the next chapter? ;)**

**Responses from chapter Five:**

**Lalina92:** I know. We need a little love triangle in our lives. :)

**warewolf-princess558750:** I felt bad for Remus as I wrote this chapter and the previous chapter.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Sirius and May ARE meant to be together. I do feel sorry for Remus. Don't worry he will get some love and it will be from Tonks. But not too soon.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Warning: Lemon!**

They finally made it to her room and they were pulling clothes off each other. "Silencing charm." May hissed at him. "I don't want to scar our daughter." She giggled when he pulled away from her, waved his wand by locking the door and silencing the room. "Good." She pulled his shirt off and she was shocked at what she saw. He was skinny. Too skinny. It wasn't his physique that shocked her, but the tattoos that covered his torso. "What are these?" Her fingers running down his chest, following the lines of some of the ink.

"I had them when I was there. The pain helped me numb my feelings and my anger." He watched her hand as she ran her fingertips of an ancient runes tattoo, which lay on his breast. He rested his hand on top of hers. "This is your name. The first one I got."

She moved her hand away, bent down and kissed his chest. "I really like them." She smirked and stood up straight. "Now, Mr Black. It's been 14 years since we saw each other naked." Her smile growing wider as she undid the belt buckle. "14 years is a long time." She giggled when he kissed her hard on the lips before lifting her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"I love you." He placed her on her feet. "Merlin! I have loved you for such a long time." He pulled her strap top off. "You've not changed. Not one little bit." He undid her trousers and pushed them to the floor.

Her hands fumbled at his own trousers, desperate to get them off him. "You've changed so much." He pushed her trousers over her hips as did she with his trousers. "Oh Sirius! I need you so much!" She knelt in front of him and pulled his trousers to his ankles. May looked up at her husband as she ran her hands up his thighs. "All of you." She pulled his boxers down. She bit her lower lip when his erection sprang free. She reached up and wrapped her hand around his length.

"May." He let out a groan as she wrapped her mouth around the tip. "Shit." He swore as she moved her mouth up and down his length quickly. "No," he groaned and pushed her off him. "May, it's been 14 years for me. Think about it."

She blushed as he helped her to her feet. "Sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. She opened her mouth for him, his tongue slid inside, their kisses grew more meaningful. He eased her down onto the bed. He pulled off her underwear and trousers, as well as his own trousers and boxers, which were around his ankles. May shifted up the bed and lay her head on the pillow.

"Merlin, I love you so much." He climbed onto the bed and lay over her. He urged her to spread her legs apart, so he could lie between them comfortably. Sirius pushed forward and filled her. He let out a loud groan. It had been a very long time for him. He held himself inside her and he could not move. He did not want to move.

"Sirius," hissed May and tried to raise her hips, to get him to move. "Please." She moaned in his ear when he lay over her. The feeling of his weight felt amazing but she needed him to move more than anything. When he did, it was gentle. He pulled back slightly and gently pushed back into her. She wrapped a leg around his hip and wrapped her arms around his neck when he started to move a little quicker.

He pulled her arms from around his neck and pinned them above her head. He lifted his head up and looked down at her. "May," he breathed, "I can't any more." He thrust a few more times into her and he was finished. Sirius collapsed on top of her and breathed heavily against her neck.

May gently stroked his back and kissed the side of his head. "Despite being skinnier than you used to be. You are still heavy." She pulled her leg from around him and he rolled off her.

They lay side by side for a moment before Sirius spoke, "I'm sorry." He turned his back to her and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"What?" She sat up and moved to him. She didn't care that she was naked still. "Sirius?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"It's just been so long." He sobbed and hid his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I'm sorry."

May laughed softly. "Oh Sirius." She kissed his shoulder and held him tighter. "Don't cry. You haven't had sex in 14 years. Of course, your performance is going to lack." She laughed softly and he joined in. He lifted his head and turned to look at her. "So, my love, stop and get some sleep. You have to leave early tomorrow."

"I can go now." He mumbled softly.

"No." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I haven't slept in the same bed as you for 14 years. I need you next to me again."

Sirius smiled. "Okay." He kissed her softly.

* * *

May woke the next morning with a heavy arm on my stomach. She turned her head and saw Sirius next to her, still fast asleep. He looked troubled. She did not move as she didn't want to disturb him. She knew that she was going to have to wake him up soon. "Sirius?" She whispered, reaching over and brushing a strand of his hair from his face. "Wake up, love." She turned onto her side and kissed his face softly. She stroked his stubble with her fingertips, trying to wake him.

He slapped her hand away and grabbed her throat, pining her to the bed when he rolled on top of her. "Oh shit!" He hissed and jumped off her. "Oh fuck. Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He backed up until his back hit her wardrobe. "Fuck!" He slid to the floor and hid his face in his arms.

"What the fuck was that?" She groaned as she rubbed her neck. She pulled the covers to her chest with her other hand.

"Oh Merlin!" He ran his hands through his hair, almost tearing is hair out. "I didn't think." He looked up at her.

May was still sitting on the bed with the covers to her chest. "Come back to bed. You need sleep." She climbed off the bed away from him. She reached for her dressing gown and wrapped it around her. "Sirius, get back into bed." She walked around the bed and stood in front of him. "Stay here all day." She knelt in front of him, resting her hands on his knees. "Baby?"

Sirius kept staring at her, not sure if she was real. "I'm sorry. It's because of there." He placed his hands on top of her own. "I always have nightmares." He stood up and she did. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll stay until tomorrow. If you want me to."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that. So would a curly haired girl."

He smiled down at her. "I'd like that."

"Now, I have to go to work. Try not to make any noise up here. Cecilia will be with me all day and customers will get suspicious if they hear any noises above the shop and the two of us are in the shop." She pushed his hair back. "Go to bed. Get some sleep." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

Sirius ran his own fingers through her hair. "Thanks. I do love you." He kissed her hotly before pushing her backwards to the bed.

"Sirius!" She squealed when she fell onto the bed and him on top of her. "I have to get ready for work."

"Nope." He kissed her neck and pulled her dressing gown apart. "Not just yet."

* * *

"We're going back with Sirius." May spoke softly to Cecilia at breakfast. "I need to talk to Remus. Probably hit him as well. Plus there is a meeting tonight." She looked up at Sirius, who was leaning back on his chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and the daily prophet in the other. She smiled to herself as she had a vision of what her life would have been like if Sirius had not gone to prison and they had been a family.

"Okay. Are we staying late or we coming back early?" Cecilia asked as she buttered her toast.

"You can stay the night." Sirius offered to them, lowering his newspaper. "I don't want you both walking back here late at night."

"Okay." May nodded. "That would be nice." She stood up and took her plate to the sink. "Thank Merlin, I close on a Tuesday. Only a month to go until the students go back and business will be a little quieter." She chuckled. "It's so hot. Apparently today is going to be hotter. Write that down, Cecilia." She chuckled. "The second of August is the hottest day of the year."

Cecilia laughed, "shut up, Mum." She stood up, putting her bowl in the sink. "I'm going to pack a bag." She rushed away from the sink, before her mother made her wash it up.

"Oi!" May called after her daughter. "Just like you. Lazy." She chuckled as she spoke to Sirius. She washed up the dishes and not realising her husband was coming up behind her. "I'll shower first and then we can go."

"Can I join you?" He whispered, resting his hands on her hips, and pressing himself against her back.

She giggled. "No." She tipped her head to the side, which allowed him to push her hair aside, and he pressed his lips against her neck. She gave a small laugh and allowed him to continue with what he was doing.

* * *

"We need to talk." May said sternly to Remus, who was sitting in the library with a book in his hand and a glass of firewhisky in the other.

"I don't want to talk." He looked away from her and looked at his book.

"Well, I do." She strode forward, snatched his book and drink from him. "And you are going to listen." She pulled a chair in front of him. "You knew this would happen, Remus. You knew I would go back to Sirius."

"You could have told me!" He growled at her.

She laughed loudly. "I was going to tell you that day you walked in on me talking with Cecilia. I was going to go to work and then come here to talk to you. I didn't expect you to walk in that morning."

Remus stood up and walked away from her. "Forget it. You two are married. I shouldn't stand in the way of love." He stopped and turned to face her. "I do love you, May. I have done for a long time." May stood up and walked up to him. "May, I don't want to force you to choose me." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered against his shoulder and hugged him back. "I am really sorry for everything." She pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"It's all right." He stepped back from her. "Come on. It's nearly dinner time."

As they turned to leave the library, the door burst open and Hermione ran inside. "Oh sorry. Remus, we need you. Harry has been expelled from Hogwarts."

"What?" May exclaimed and faced Hermione. "What has he done?"

"We don't exactly know. Mr Weasley just sent a message about it." She had only arrived a few days before and had not met this woman before. "Mrs Weasley says there is a meeting in the drawing room now."

"Thanks Hermione." Remus gave her a small smile. "We'll be a moment." The girl left the room with a silent nod. "Right, we best go." He turned away and left May alone in the library. She stood in shock. This was the first time she had heard about Harry since he was taken from her. She took deep breaths before she left the library to meet with everyone in the drawing room.

* * *

May and Cecilia were staying at Grimmauld Place that night. Cecilia was sharing with Ginny and Hermione. The girl was under strict instructions not to tell anyone that she was Harry's cousin. May was staying in with Sirius. "I don't think I should be here when Harry arrives." She said as she sat on the bed, watching Sirius undress for bed.

Sirius stopped and faced her. "Why?"

"He doesn't know who I am." She sighed heavily and lay back on the bed. "He will probably resent me for not raising him myself." She sighed again as she turned onto her side as he climbed into bed next to her. "I don't know what to do, Sirius."

"You have to tell him." Sirius sighed heavily. She was going to be awkward and going to go against his advice. "May, he has a right to know. He can choose to live with you. We'll be that family again."

She gave a small smile. "Okay." Nodding slowly. "I'd like that. But you and Remus have to be with me when I tell him."

He laughed and nodded. He moved forward and kissed her softly. "I'll be there for you."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I know what will happen in this story, but what do you guys think?**

**Responses from chapter Six:**

**warewolf-princess558750: **Tonks WILL make an appearance. ;)

**Laline92:** They got busy!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

May woke up with a warm arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw her husband watching her. "Good morning."

"Hi." He whispered and moved closer to her, kissing her lips softly. He reached up and brushed a long strand of her hair behind her ear. "Breakfast?"

"Hmmmm... Only if you go down and get it." She smirked and kissed him hotly. "Boiled egg and toast would be nice. A cup of tea too."

He chuckled and rested his hand on her hip. "Anything else, your royal highness?"

"Hmmm..." She smiled and moved closer. "Just one more kiss."

"That I can give you." Sirius smiled and obliged her with a soft kiss, before climbing out of bed. "I'll see what Molly has left for us. Her boys are eating me out of house and home." He pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a dressing gown. "I won't be long." Winking at her as he left the bedroom.

May sat back in the comfy bed, bringing the covers to her chest. She bit her lower lip slightly and smiled to herself. It felt great to be with Sirius again. It hurt her that Remus was upset but she was married to Sirius. It wasn't as if she and Remus had tried to marry before. They were only in a relationship. Their first relationship did not last long. None of them did. They tried to make it work but it did not last for more than a year or two. She left her thoughts on Remus in her memory for the moment. Her thoughts turned to something more important and more trivial. Harry. The boy did not know she existed. She wanted him to know about her but she was afraid of how he would react. Until the day he went to Hogwarts, she spoke with so many solicitors and lawyers to try and get custody of her nephew. But there was always a problem in the way. A stupid excuse was always made. She gave up when Harry went to Hogwarts as she knew that he was safe there and most likely very happy there.

"Don't think too hard." Sirius noted as he came back into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast. "Are you all right?"

"Just thinking about Harry. I want to tell him." She smiled at him nervously as he placed the tray on the bed, on the space next to her. "He needs to know everything." She reached for a piece of toast and nibbled on it. "I want to tell when he comes here."

"How do you know he is coming here?" He poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. It's obvious that Dumbledore will send him here. It's safe here."

He smiled and pulled off his dressing gown. "Can't keep anything from you." He sat next to her and took a piece of toast. "Okay. We'll let him settle in and have his hearing and then we can tell him."

May smiled. "Thank you. Please say you'll be there with me. I don't think I'll be able to speak to him alone. I will chicken out."

"Yes, love. I will." He leant forward and kissed her softly. "Now, eat up. Molly is threatening to come up and bring more food if we send it back down with any food left on the tray." He took a large bite out of his toast as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Two days before Harry was meant to be coming to Grimmauld Place, Sirius watched his wife as she cooked dinner with Molly. Both women were arguing on how to cook spaghetti bolognese. He chuckled when Molly admitted defeat and started on desert. He rolled his eyes as Molly continued to glare at May, who carried on cooking. He could not wait to eat. He always loved May's cooking. But he loved watching her cook the most. He remembered Lily teaching her potions. He told her it was exactly like cooking and May perfected potions soon after. No wonder she had a career involving potions and healing. "Does anybody want a glass of wine?"

"We do!" The twins piped up.

"No!" Molly insisted.

Fred sighed heavily, "Mum, we're off age. We're allowed to drink alcohol now."

"You are not drinking alcohol in front of your sister." His mother protested.

"I'd love a glass of wine." May called from the stove as she stirred the sauce. "Cecilia won't mind if I drink in front of her." Sirius could tell that she was winding up Molly by saying this. "Could I have a large glass, Sirius? I had a long day in work and I need the alcohol." She giggled as he kissed her neck as he walked past her.

"Of course, my love." He went into his pantry and brought out two bottles of elf-made wine.

"Boys, could you lay the table?" May asked the twins.

"Sure thing, May." George smiled sweetly. "Do we get a kiss for doing it?"

May scoffed, "you'll be lucky." She drained the spaghetti into the sink before putting in a large bowl. "Get the others or you will not have any dinner at all." She chuckled as they disapparated from the room. She waved her wand and sent two bowls of salad to the large table. She poured the bolognese into two bowls and carried them to the table. Sirius kissed her cheek as he passed her with the plates.

Molly watched the couple and it made her smile to see them happy. He may be in hiding and a fugitive but May obviously did not care. They were back together again. It may have only been a few days since they had reconciled properly. It was very obvious that they had reconciled properly. Sirius looked as if he was walking on cloud nine. The many members of those staying in the house descended on the kitchen. "Wash your hands." She demanded to all of them.

Sirius sat at the head of the table and May sat on his left. He smiled when she smiled. It was annoying for the observers of this exchange as they saw it a lot for the past few days. May would go to work and come back to the house, just to be at Sirius' side. The food was dished out and they all seemed to inhale the food. Chatter and laughter filled the room. Just the way he wanted his family life to be. He dreamt that he and May had four children. All girls. He always thought he'd be overrun with girls. He was so much into his thoughts that he almost jumped out of his seat when he felt a foot brush under his trousers, just above his ankle. He turned to his wife and smiled when she gave him a wink. He knew what she was thinking. "Don't even think about it," he hissed at her and grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes when she continued rubbing her foot on his calf.

"I'm full to the brim." May announced as she finished her dinner. "But I know I can eat a slice of Molly's apple pie." She smiled at the older woman, knowing that she had annoyed her earlier. Though it was funny to annoy Molly. Every person in the room agreed with May. Molly's food was loved throughout the whole family, and the extended family. The entire dinner party were full after a second helping of Molly's apple pie. "Well, I'm going to bed. Cecilia, don't be long. Go to bed when Molly tells you to."

"Yes, Mum." She smiled and returned to her conversation with Ginny and Hermione.

May smiled as she watched her daughter. She was always a talkative and confident girl. Just like Sirius. She turned and left the kitchen and crept up the stairs. This was the life she wanted. A life with Sirius and their children. For 14 years, she dreamt and imagined her life with Sirius and their children in a cottage, in the countryside. It was only a dream. It would never be a reality. She walked the long stairs up to Sirius' bedroom. Well, it was the master bedroom. May refused to go into Sirius' old room as it had posters of half naked muggles on the wall, and she felt uncomfortable waking up to the glossy stares of them. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the dark, damp wall. She wished that Sirius would not be stuck in this horrid house.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"About you." She smiled widely as he pulled off his dinner jacket and hung it on the back of the door. "Just thinking about what life could have been like." She stood up and walked up to him.

He smiled and nodded. "I think about it everyday." He wrapped his arms around her and bent his head down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him. "Right, my wife. Get to bed. You've been teasing me all evening." He lifted her up and threw her onto the bed. She gave a loud laugh as he climbed onto the bed with her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Harry will be making his appearance in the next chapter. But will May make herself known to him?**

**Responses from chapter Seven:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** Hooray! :D. You will have to wait for the next chapter to see what Harry will or will not say.

**Harryginny9:** Thank you. :)

**Fireblossom:** Awwww tank you very much. The Sirius-May-Remus love triangle was originally only going to happen in the first story but I thought it would work better in this sequel. As for Remus and Tonks, I will give a spoiler: there will be some trouble between them but their story will follow the one JKR wrote for them. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Lalina92:** I know. Poor Sirius. :(

**RockaRosalie:** I promise it will eventually get better for Remus. :)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm going to stay at mine tonight." May spoke softly in the morning. She was up early and ready for work. "Let you get reacquainted with Harry."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked as he watched her brush her long hair. He lay in bed with the covers to his waist.

"Yes. Just for a few days. Let him have his hearing and then I will talk to him. Sorry, we will talk to him." She started tying her hair into a long French plait. "I'm so nervous."

"What about Cee?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "She could probably stay here. She's very settled here. But I don't want her to meet Harry properly before me." She chuckled. "You could just tell him that she's your daughter. But nothing more."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Okay. That's fine with me." He watched her as she applied a little make-up. "When will you be back?"

"When is Harry's hearing?" She asked as she pulled on her sandals. The weather was still hot and working in an apothecary made it hotter.

"The 12th."

"I could come back on the 13th and we can talk then." She gave him a smile as she stood up and walked over to the bed. "Hopefully, he will have good news and my news won't seem so bad." She bit her lower lip as she sat next to him. "He won't be angry, will he?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." He sat up and pushed a small strand of her hair behind her ear. "We'll come to that when the time comes." He kissed her softly. "Go away and make money. You're the bread winner of the family now." Sirius smirked and kissed her again. "Send me or Cee a note when you are finished."

"I will." She kissed him once more before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

The 13th of August came and it was late into the day. May still had not returned to Grimmauld Place. Cecilia had been staying with Sirius since her mother left. She loved staying with Sirius but she was missing her mother. They had been sending each other notes. Cecilia had been introduced as Sirius' daughter to Harry. The boy said nothing more about it. Only the adults knew Cecilia's true identity and they were not allowed to tell the children at all. "Dad? I thought Mum was coming back tonight." She looked up at the clock.

"So did I." Sirius spoke slowly. He looked up at Remus, who was listening to their conversation. "Go and see if she's all right. I thought she'd be back by now." Remus nodded and left the kitchen quickly. "I don't like this." He stood up and moved to his drinks' cabinet. He poured himself a drink and downed it before pouring another. "I can't lose her again." He mumbled to himself, sipping his drink.

Cecilia watched her father as he constantly looked up at the clock. She was worried about her mother. It was nearly 9. Her mother would be back by now. "I hope she's all right." She stood up and left the kitchen. She loved her father but she hated seeing him drinking. She always left the room if he picked up a bottle of whiskey. She walked up to the library and found her favourite book; Quidditch through the Ages. She also claimed one of the comfy chairs by the fire as her own.

"Um hi Cecilia." A young male voice spoke from a corner.

Cecilia turned to see Harry hiding behind a bookshelf. "Oh. Hi Harry."

"Hiding?" He asked as he walked around the bookcase and slowly approached her.

"Sort of. Dad's worried, so he's drinking. My mum is missing." She closed the book and placed it on the table next to her. "Remus has gone to look for her."

"I hope she's all right." He gave her a small smile as he sat in the other large chair opposite her. "Is your mum married to Sirius?"

Cecilia nodded. "Yes. They married a few months after she finished at Hogwarts."

"Oh right." He nodded. They sat in silence for a moment. Neither knowing what to say to the other. "You don't look a lot like Sirius."

She laughed a little. "Mum says I do. So does Remus. I have the same eyes as him." Shrugging her shoulder a little. "I have his curly hair but it's nearly as long as Mum's."

Harry gave her a little smile but was about to speak when the front door opened loudly, followed by shouting. All the noise caused Mrs Black's portrait to start screaming. "What the hell?" The two were on their feet and out of the library. They caught a glimpse of Remus carrying a bloodied May up the stairs. "Was that your mum?"

"Yes." Cecilia croaked, barely able to speak at the sight of her mother.

* * *

Remus reached Mr Mulpepper's apothecary and found the door locked. "May?" He knocked on the door. The shop was in darkness. He stepped back and looked up at the living area, which was also dark. No signs of her at home. "May!" He knocked on the door harder. He pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. He pushed open the door. "May?"

"Remus?" A small voice croaked from behind the counter. "Help... Me..."

He rushed around the counter and found her badly beaten, face down on the floor. "Oh shit!" He knelt next to her and turned her onto her back, on his lap. "What happened?"

"Malfoy..." She muttered before falling unconscious.

"Bastard," he hissed and lifted her up. He carried her out of the shop, quickly locking it before disapparating back to Grimmauld Place. "Nearly there, May." He whispered in her ear as he rushed up the stone steps into the house. He kicked the door open. "Sirius!" He yelled. "Molly!"

Molly was the first to reach him and saw the state of May. "Get her to a bed." Remus rushed up the stairs as Molly disappeared to the kitchen. "Sirius, May's been found. She's been badly beaten."

"What?!" He abandoned his drink and ran up the stairs. He found Remus placing May on their bed. "May?" He knelt beside her. "Who did this to you?" He spoke to her even though she was unconscious. "Who did this to her?" He asked, looking up at Remus.

Remus gritted his teeth for a moment. "Malfoy. That's all she said."

"Bastard." Sirius growled as he turned his attention back to May, who was slowly waking up. "Baby? You're safe. I'm here." He kissed her hand softly.

"Sirius!" She gasped. "It was Malfoy! He... He..." She closed her eyes and pulled her hand from his.

"Right! Out! Both of you!" Molly ordered the men. "I need to clean her wounds."

"I'm not leaving her." Sirius growled at Molly.

"Just go." May whispered softly, turning her head away from him. "I want to talk to Molly." Her husband nodded and left the two women alone.

"Right," Molly started and helped May to sit up. "Let's get you dressed into clean pyjamas."

"I'm pregnant." She said suddenly. "I think I am. I hope I am."

"You want to see if you still are." She nodded and raised her wand over May's stomach. "You'll have to stay in bed for a while to recover." May's stomach glowed. "You are pregnant. Strong heartbeat too." The sound filled the room. "Come on." Waving her wand again, making the glow on May's stomach disappear. Molly helped May to dress into cleaner clothes and to clean her wounds.

The door opened slowly, Molly was just about to tell the person to go away, when, "Mummy?" A small voice spoke.

"Come in." May smiled softly as she leaned back against the headboard. "Hello love." She tapped the bed for her to sit next to her. "Are you all right?" She asked as Cecilia sat next to her.

"I was scared, Mum." She lay against May's side. "What happened?"

"Get your Dad and Remus. They need to hear this too." May kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"We're here." Sirius spoke quietly as he entered the room, along with Remus. Sirius walked around the bed and sat next to his wife, kissing her hotly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She smiled a little. "A little sore." She rested her cheek on the top of Cecilia's head. "It was Malfoy. No one else. He came in with the wrong intent." She looked up at Remus. "Cee, you may not want to hear this."

"I want to know, Mum."

May raised her head and nodded. "It's not nice." She looked up at Sirius, who nodded. "Lucius Malfoy has had a strange obsession with me since my second year of school. I nearly died when he attacked me. He came into the shop today with the same obsession." She gave a small smile. "I may have kicked him between the legs to stop him. That's when he gave up and started using his fists."

"But why did he stop?" Remus asked.

"Someone tried to come into the shop. They scared him off. He had locked the door when he came in. He just apparated out."

"I'm glad you're all right, Mum." Cecilia wrapped her arm over her mother.

"Remus, I need to talk to Sirius and Cee alone." May looked up at her friend, who nodded and quietly left the room. "Well, I don't know what to say. I found something out last night." She looked at Sirius more than Cecilia. "I'm pregnant."

No one spoke for a moment. It was Cecilia spoke. "I'm not surprised! You two are ridiculous! Constantly at it."

Sirius burst out laughing. "My 14 year old daughter, ladies and gentlemen." He shifted closer to May. "Are you really?"

She nodded slowly and smiled broadly. "Yes. 6 weeks I think. Maybe 5." She rested her hand on her stomach.

"That's brilliant, Mum." She rested her hand on top of her mother's. "I'm going to be a big sister." She looked around May at her father. "Dad? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yes." He didn't know what to say. "I'm... I..."

"Sirius Black, are you speechless?" May asked him. He was just staring at her stomach. "Pads?"

He finally looked away from her stomach and looked up at her. "I can't believe it." He raised a hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek, which was red from Malfoy's fists. "Is that why you asked to speak to Molly alone?"

She nodded slowly. "I wanted to be absolutely sure and to make sure that I was still pregnant." She wrapped her free arm around Cecilia, wincing as she moved. "I am."

He kissed her hotly, cupping her cheeks as he did. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Excuse me?! Have you forgotten me already?" Cecilia pulled away from her mother. "I'll leave you two alone." She kissed her mother's cheek before leaving the room. She couldn't believe that her mother was having a baby but she was happy that she was back safe and sound.

* * *

"I can't do it." May groaned the next morning. She was going to speak to Harry and tell him who she really is. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on top of her face. "I can't." She mumbled against the pillow.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow away from her. "I'll be there. Don't worry." He bent down and kissed her softly. "Get up. You need breakfast. Molly said you are strong enough to leave the bed."

She gave a small chuckle and sat up. "Fine." She groaned as she climbed off the bed. "If I ever see Malfoy again, I will kill him myself." She groaned again as she tried undressing. "Sirius, give me a hand."

"Happily." He chuckled and kissed her neck as he helped her pull off her pyjama top off. He was now able to see the extent of Malfoy's beating. Her back was covered in red welts. They would turn into nasty bruises. He helped her dress into a light summer dress. "Have you closed the shop?"

"No. I've asked Fiona to work. I'm paying her double to be on her own." She slipped on her slippers and followed him out of the bedroom. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her down the stairs. "Ow," she grumbled.

"You need to go to hospital," insisted Sirius, "and get yourself examined." He placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

"I can." She laughed as they walked down the stairs, which led into the kitchen. "Let's just say, we barely rested since we started having sex again."

Sirius laughed, "very true." He kissed her cheek. "Morning all," greeting the room as he helped May to her seat. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." She smiled up at him and reached for a piece of toast. "Ow," she groaned again, holding her ribs.

"Mum?" Cecilia spoke from the doorway. "This is Harry. He said he wanted to meet you." She and Harry walked in and sat down at the table.

May's heart seemed to stop. She could have sworn that James had sat down at the table. He looked exactly like James but his eyes. He had Lily's eyes. "Hello," she managed to say. "I'm May."

"Hi." He smiled nervously. "Have we met? You seem so familiar."

She gave a nervous smile. "I don't know. I've never met you before." She picked up her toast and took a small bite. "Thanks," she said to Sirius, when he placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Right, Harry. Since I am your Godfather. That makes May your Godmother. Sort of."

"I see." Harry nodded.

"So, we think it would be a good idea to have a talk. Meet us in the library in ten minutes?" Sirius asked Harry. He leaned back on his chair and rested his arm over the back of May's chair.

"Um... Okay." Harry said nodding. "I just need a shower and I will be there." He stood up and gave Sirius a small smile.

In a low voice, May spoke to Sirius, "how can I tell him? I just don't know if I can. I'm so nervous."

Sirius rubbed her back gently. "You'll be fine." He reached for his coffee with his free hand. "Come on. Let's go now." She nodded and smiled. The two of them stood, so did Cecilia. "No, Cee. You stay here for now. You can meet him properly afterwards."

"Okay Dad." She smiled. Her smile broadening when the Weasley twins entered the kitchen.

"Oh Merlin." Sirius groaned when he noticed her smile.

"What?" May asked as he helped her up the first flight of stairs.

He chuckled, "I think our daughter has developed a crush on one of the Weasley twins."

"Oh no!" She laughed. "Don't you turn into James." Laughing as they entered the library. She gave a groan as she sat down on a low chair. "Don't be completely overprotective of her." She put her feet up on a low foot stool. "Ah! That's better." Leaning back against the chair. "I'm so nervous."

"Shut up, woman." He laughed as he stood behind her chair, rubbing her shoulders. "Come in Harry. Could you shut the door?" He said as he saw his Godson in the doorway. "Sit down."

"Okay." Harry gave a small smile as he sat in the chair opposite May. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've fallen off my broom." She chuckled softly.

Harry chuckled. "You used to play?"

"Yes. I was chaser for a few years but I was mainly a seeker. I heard you were too." She smiled at him proudly.

"Cecilia said you were in Gryffindor. So you knew my parents?" He asked curiously. Sirius knew that Harry was always happy to talk to people who knew his parents.

"That's what we're here to talk about." May spoke slowly. "I knew your parents very well. James more than Lily. Though Lily was my best friend, I knew James better than anybody. More than your Mum. More than Sirius." She kept her focus on Harry. "James and I were family. Very close family."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "What? Do you mean we're related?"

"Yes. I'm your aunt. James was my brother." She spoke softly, afraid of what his reaction would be.

"What?" He could not let the information sink in. "My aunt?" He stood up and looked down at her. "No." He shook his head and left the library in a temper. Leaving May and Sirius alone.

* * *

**A/N: The truth is out! What did you think?**

**Responses from chapter Eight:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** I know I'm evil. ;)

**Lalina92:** You'll have to see about Harry's proper reaction.

**Harryginny92:** You're welcome. Hope you liked this chapter. :)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"I knew it!" May was pacing in front of the fire in the library. "He hates me. I bloody knew it!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "He reacted exactly how I thought he would." She winced again as she sat back down.

"Give him time," sighed Sirius. He watched her as she stared into the fire. "May, he'll come to understand."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" The couple turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

May stood up. "Come in and I'll tell you everything." She watched him. It was scary at how much he looked like James. She had to stop herself calling him 'James'. "Harry, for ten years, I fought hard to get you back. The day I heard James and Lily were dead, I was demanding to have you. I couldn't. Something or someone always got in the way. I went to muggle lawyers, wizarding lawyers, and I even hired the best in America. I lost every time." She walked closer to him. "Please forgive me. For ten years, every day, I fought for you to come home to me." She bit her lower lip in nervousness. "Please, Harry. I never ever wanted to leave you."

"Why only ten years? Did you just give up?" Harry folded his arms.

"Yes." She nodded. "You were in Hogwarts. I spoke with Professor McGonagall and found that you were happy. I didn't want to destroy that. I am so sorry, Harry."

He shook his head. "For ten years, I suffered with the Dursleys'. You didn't think to just come and take me?"

"A million times a day. I moved away. I was living with the label of being a murderer's wife. I was pregnant and alone. I had to leave. But you were always on my mind." She wanted to reach out and hold him but she didn't want to overwhelm him. "Please Harry." Her lower lip trembled. The tears started to fall. "Forgive me." She brought her hands to her mouth to cover her sobs.

"I do! I do!" He rushed to her and hugged her.

It shocked May but she immediately wrapped her arms around her nephew. "Thank you," whispering as she held him tightly.

* * *

Sirius and May lay in bed together that night. He had his chest pressed against her back and his arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach. "So when are you due?" He whispered in her ear.

"End of April. Ish. I think. I don't know exactly. I think our baby was conceived the first night." She laughed softly. "Merlin, you're fertile." She laughed again as he rubbed her stomach.

"I will not abandon you this time. I will be there every step of the way." His thumb rubbing her stomach as he spoke. "I'll be there for every craving, every kick, the birth, the late night and the lack of sleep. I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

He stopped rubbing her stomach. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a fugitive, hiding in this place. It would be lovely to be living in a house in the country. All of us. It may happen soon but it may not. I hope everyday that you are pardoned and that we can be a proper family." She explained to him, resting her hand on top of his. "I want it to happen so much."

He groaned in annoyance. "You know that will never happen." He pulled his hand away and sat up, climbing off the bed. "Can't have what we wish for."

"I know." May said as she sat up in the bed. "I just want it to happen so much."

"I know. But you know there is a possibility that it will never happen. You should get that idea into your head." He grumbled as he pulled on his long dressing gown and left the room without another word.

She pushed the bed covers off her and followed him. "Don't walk away from me!" She shouted at him as she followed him down the stairs. "Sirius!" May shouted at him, forgetting that there were other people in the house. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She followed him down the many flights of stairs into the kitchen, where Molly was sitting in front of the fire with her knitting. The couple had not seemed to notice her. "Sirius!"

"Will you just listen to yourself?" He spun around to face her in anger. "We cannot have that life that you want! I'm a criminal, May!"

She scoffed, "do you think I don't know that? Soon, I will have to lie to people about who the father of our baby is." She glared at him. Her anger seemed to be doubled, thanks to her hormones. "It hurts me to even think that. I want to announce to the whole world that you are the father, but, I can't." Tears were beginning to build up. "If you had not been so reckless, we would not be in this situation."

"Do you think I don't know that? I think about that everyday!" He was getting angry too. All he could think about was having a drink. The stronger the drink, the better. "I regret it everyday. So, don't you dare call me reckless."

"Oh I can!" She glared at him. "I can..." She stopped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh Merlin." She spun around and rushed to the sink. "Ugh!" She wretched into the sink. She held her hair back as she threw up into the sink.

Sirius was at her side in seconds. With one hand he held her hair back and the other he rubbed her back in gentle circles. "It's all right," whispering soothingly to her. "Thank you," he murmured to Molly as she passed him a tea towel. "Are you all right?"

May nodded as she kept her hair back and stood up straight. "Thanks." Taking the towel from him and wiping her mouth. "It's nearly 9 o'clock at night and I'm being sick. Why the hell do they call it morning sickness?"

"I don't know." Sirius chuckled as he led his wife to a nearby chair. "Mother nature being a bitch."

"Sirius." Molly warned him as she gave May a glass of water. "I've put a slice of lemon in the water. It will help with the nausea." She gave him a smile and left them alone.

"I'm so sorry," apologised Sirius. "It's just so frustrating that we cannot have the life we both want." He sat next to her, resting his hand on her knee. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded and sipped the water. "And you say you want to be by my side through all this?"

"I do." Giving her knee a little squeeze.

She laughed loudly. "Ask Remus about when I was pregnant with Cecilia. I sent him out for the strangest cravings ev..." She was on her feet again and throwing up in the sink. Sirius followed her to the sink, rubbing her back to keep her calm.

* * *

Harry and the Weasleys' were getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. "Harry, could I speak to you alone?" May asked her nephew the day before he was to return to school.

"Sure. Library?" He stood up from the table and the two walked up the stairs. They walked in silence until they were in the library and May had closed the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes. I just wanted to talk to you. Ask you something." She smiled as she stood by the fire. "Um..." She didn't know how to start. "Well, since you know the truth about me. I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me."

"What?" His dream of leaving the Dursleys was coming true. "Really?"

She nodded. "Only if you want to. I'm looking at a bigger house in the country. I live here or in a two bedroom house in Diagon Alley." Chuckling nervously. "I mean only if you want to."

Harry's smile grew wide and rushed to her, hugging her. "I'd love to." He mumbled against her shoulder.

May wrapped her arms around him and held him close. It felt good to hold him again. The last time she held him properly was when he was only a year old. "Good. Hopefully, Sirius will be free. We'll be a proper family."

Harry raised his head and smiled to her. "Yes. I'd like that." He smiled still. "The four of us."

"There will be five of us by the summer. I'm pregnant."

"I'm not surprised," he laughed.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on. Molly has cooked enough to feed all of Hogwarts." The two left the library laughing together. To May, it felt like James was back but Harry was a lot different to her brother. There was a few things that he was like James. He laughed like James and would occasionally run his hand through his hair. But Harry was trying to flatten his hair, where James would try to make it look like he had just come off a broom. For 14 years, May had dreamt of having Harry back in her life. Now he was.

* * *

**A/N: Right guys. Needed this chapter out. Off to London tonight for a few days. So, I will not have time to write anything for a while. Hope you all liked this.**

**Responses from chapter Nine:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** I do love cliffhangers! :)

**Lalina92:** He does need to let it sink in.

**harryginny9:** Thank you. Glad you liked it. :)

**Fireblossom:** Thank you. :) Tonks will be entering the picture very soon! That is a promise.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: Any recognisable dialogue in this chapter is not mine. Taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, chapter twenty-two. I've changed some and added my own.**

Grimmauld Place became quieter without all the Weasleys there. The only time there was noise was when May was arguing with Sirius or when there was an Order meeting. Mainly when Sirius and May were arguing. Well, May was usually shouting at Sirius. As her pregnancy progressed, her hormones heightened, and she would cry, shout and laugh within five minutes. It was Sirius, who received the brunt end of her hormones. Remus also had the brunt end of her hormones. He was sent out to get her the most random combinations of food. "Seriously? Muffins and guacamole sauce? May, that is disgusting!" Remus groaned as she gave him some money.

"So? Blame Sirius. It's his child." She shrugged a shoulder as she rubbed her stomach. She was beginning to show. It was nearly the Christmas holidays and she was approaching her fifth month of her pregnancy.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Sirius chuckled, his hand resting on her stomach. He was spending every moment with May. He missed her pregnancy with Cecilia and he wanted to make sure he was with her every step of the way. The last time he could do this, was when she was pregnant with Lizzy.

May laughed softly as she rested her hand on top of Sirius'. "Right. Husband of mine. We need to find our daughter and finish getting this house ready for the Christmas holidays."

"I'm here!" Cecilia giggled as she walked into the kitchen. "Seriously Mum? Dad is right. That is a disgusting combination." She sat at the table opposite May and Sirius. She had started calling Remus 'Dad' again. No one knows why, neither did Cecilia. She had just started calling him 'Dad' again. Though she would occasionally call him Remus but very rarely. "Can I go with Dad, pretty please?"

May nodded. "Okay. Behave." She smiled as Cecilia stood up quickly. "When you come back, we can decorate the tree." Her daughter smiled and left with Remus. "I've asked Dumbledore to let Harry come here for Christmas. He said yes." She told Sirius as he stroked her stomach.

"That's brilliant." He kissed her cheek as she ran her fingers over the back of his hand. "I cannot wait for the summer and we can be a proper family. What do you think our baby is?"

"A baby?" She chuckled softly.

Sirius laughed. "Thanks for stating the obvious(!)." He sarcastically bit back. "I think it's another girl. Destined to outnumber me."

She laughed and nodded. "I think so too." She looked down at her stomach. It was strange being pregnant again but she was extremely happy. It was odd to think that six months ago, she could not even look at Sirius. Now, their marriage was back on tracks and they were having a baby.

"How is the house hunting going?" He whispered softly, he pulled up her shirt and ran his fingertips over her soft skin.

"Nothing. I can find nothing that is perfect," sighing in annoyance at not being able to find a house. "But, I do have an idea." She turned her head a little, to face him. "I might open the mansion. It's still warded and unplottable. We will all be safe there." Running her fingers down the side of her stomach. Their baby was asleep. He or she would be awake at night which exhausted May. It also exhausted Sirius, as she made him stay awake when she was.

He nodded and kissed her cheek once again. "That is a good idea. It's the one place I will always call home." He pulled his hand away. "Come on. Let's get everything together." Sirius stood up and held his hands to her. "Come on, my beautiful wife." He helped her to her feet, once she placed her hands in his.

* * *

"He's coming earlier. Something happened at school." Sirius rushed into his and May's bedroom. "Harry and the Weasleys kids."

"What?" She sat up in bed and watched him as he dressed into his suit.

"I don't know. Dumbledore is sending them here by portkey." He pulled on his socks, followed by his boots. "Come on." He jerked his head to the door. "They'll be here any minute."

She threw the bed covers off her and climbed out of bed. "You go first. I won't be long." She started undressing and dressing into comfortable clothes. When she arrived in the kitchen, Harry and the Weasley children had already arrived. She could see how anxious the boys and Ginny were. "What's happened?" She asked as she hugged Harry.

"Ask Harry." One of the twins spoke up.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," the other twin spoke up. They all listened as Harry spoke about his vision. May looked over at Sirius a few times and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Is Mum here?" asked Fred.

Sirius shook his head. "She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet. The important thing was to get you away from Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St Mungo's," insisted Ginny.

"No way." May shook her head. "You cannot go to St Mungo's. Sirius?" Turning to her husband.

"He's our dad!" Fred said stubbornly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he stood up, being ready to stop any of them in case they tried to leave. "And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" Sirius was getting angry with the twins.

May could see this. "Sirius, calm down."

He ignored her. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

"Someone else could have told us." Ginny tried to find an explanation as to why they knew before anybody. "We could have heard it somewhere other than Harry."

"Like who?" Sirius was getting really annoyed with this family. He was trying to protect them but they were fighting against him.

May cut in, "listen. Your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order-"

Fred cut her off, "we don't care about the dumb Order!"

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" Shouted George. Both of the twins were annoyed with Sirius and May. It felt as if the couple were keeping the children hostage.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" Sirius' anger equalled the twins. "This is how it is – this is why you're not in the Order – you don't understand – there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" Fred's voice rising further. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

"Hey!" May stood up in Sirius' defence. "That is uncalled for!"

George stood up to May. "So are you! You do nothing!"

May gave a cold laugh. "I do more than you know. I work in the public, I hear everything. Think about that, George!"

Sirius was at his wife's side. "Take a step back, George." He waited for the twin to move away before he carried on talking. "I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

The four Weasley children finally agreed and sat down at the table. Sirius and May remained side-by-side as they watched the children. "I know it's hard. Believe me I do." May began. "But you will just have to sit and wait."

"That's right," Sirius agreed with her. "Come no, let's all... Let's all have a drink while we're waiting. _Accio Butterbeer_!" Waving his wand and summoning six bottles of butterbeer. A note from Molly soon arrived, telling the children to stay where they were and that she was going to the hospital to be with Arthur. "Go to bed. All of you." He tapped May's knee. "You more than anything."

May nodded. "I'm going to bed. Someone has decided to sleep." Rubbing her stomach. "Wake me up if there is any news." She kissed Sirius' cheek before she stood up and left the room. No one else decided to move.

Sirius stayed with the young ones, no one said anything. They were all very worried about Arthur. He was too. He needed to do something. He wished he could drink or have a smoke but he had promised May that he would be healthy during her pregnancy. It was hard.

Molly finally returned to Grimmauld Place at ten past five in the morning. "He's going to be all right." She was tired. She had obviously been awake all night. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work." The Weasley siblings were all relieved for the news.

"Breakfast!" Sirius said joyfully, standing up. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!" His house-elf did not appear but his wife did. "Morning." He kissed her softly.

"Morning." She smiled. "Hello Molly. How is Arthur?" Wrapping her dressing gown around her more.

"He's sleeping." She smiled at her.

May gave her a smile and moved to the stove. "Right, breakfast. Since Kreacher is being lazy." Pulling out pots and pans. "Sirius, get eggs and bacon. You can be in charge of making tea and toast." She began frying the eggs and bacon for the family. She gave a smile when she felt Sirius' strong hands on her waist. "Go and wake up your daughter. I have to be in work in two hours. I don't have time to raise the dead."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Just like her mum." His hands cupped her stomach, where their child gave him a kick. "Someone is awake."

"Our baby actually slept through the night." She laughed as she turned the bacon. "I hope it stays that way."

Sirius chuckled. "I doubt it." Kissing her cheek softly before moving away to leave and wake up his daughter. Once the Weasleys and Harry had gone to bed, May had left for work. Sirius didn't want her to go but she said that she was safe enough. He didn't like it and tried to argue with her but she won the argument by storming out of the house.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? What do you think Sirius and May will have? I know what they are going to have. Hee hee! What would you like more of? More Sirius and Cecilia bonding? More smut from Sirius and May? ;)**

* * *

**Responses from chapter Ten:**

**Guest:** Awwww thank you very much! That means so much to me! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story.

**Warewolf-princess558750: **Thank you. :) Glad you enjoyed it!

**10tonsoffun:** Well, May and Sirius were constantly shagging. I didn't write it into the story but I think it is obvious. Hahahaha! I cannot say if I will or will not kill off Sirius in this story. :P

**Lalina92: **It was always going to be all right with Harry. :)

**harryginny9: **Thank you! :)

**Mags:** I cannot tell you if Sirius dies or not in this story. That would be a spoiler! Hope you enjoyed this story!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognisable dialogue as it is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix film.**

Christmas arrived and Mr Weasley was still in hospital. Christmas morning was light hearted but May could tell that the twins, Ron and Ginny would rather be at the hospital with their father. She cooked them a light breakfast. Though she ate most of it. Sirius joked that they were now having a boy, who had a healthy appetite. He got a clip around the ear from May. Presents were opened but no one seemed to have their hearts set on the holiday.

Mr Weasley did finally come home Christmas afternoon. "Here we go." She helped Mr Weasley into his seat. "Daddy's back." The large party applauded as the mini Father Christmas flew by.

May walked into the kitchen and placed the bowl of punch at the table. "Here we are." She smiled, kissing the top of her daughter's head before moving away, and to the pantry. She had spent all morning cooking the Christmas dinner, while the Weasleys and Harry were at the hospital. Sirius and Cecilia had spent the morning finishing the decorations of the house.

"Sit down everyone, sit down." Mrs Weasley insisted to them all. "That's it. Now, presents! That's it, now here you go." She gave out the presents to her family and also to Hermione and Cecilia."

May was still in the pantry, now with Sirius. "Merry Christmas, husband." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her hard on the lips. "Merry Christmas, my love." Kissing her again before letting her move away from him and they both left the pantry together. They arrived on the scene of Mrs Weasley giving Harry a Christmas present. The two of them smiled at him as he opened the present of a knitted hat from Mrs Weasley.

"A Christmas toast – to Mr Harry Potter, without whom I would not be here. Harry!" Raising his glass to the teen.

Everyone followed suit. "Harry!" Once the food was eaten, the party moved into the warm library. Sirius and May gave out their presents, much to the protest of Mrs Weasley. But the couple insisted.

Sirius and May sat together in the large armchair. May sat on Sirius' lap with his arms around her. His hand resting on her stomach, which seemed to be expanding everyday. He was obsessed with it. He missed her entire pregnancy with Cecilia and he felt like he missed most of Lizzy's. He was determined not to miss another second. May pulled her attentions away from her husband and looked over at her daughter, who was talking quietly with one of the twins. She had no idea which one was which. Thankfully, Ron had been talking to Fred and had said his name. So, in conclusion, her daughter was getting cosy with George. She turned back to Sirius, hoping to keep his attention away from their daughter.

* * *

"Our first Christmas," whispered May as she and Sirius lay in bed together. "The first one in 14 years." They were spooning in bed with his hand on her round stomach.

"Hopefully we will be a proper and free family next year. All five of us. Me, you, Cee, our baby and Harry." He spoke softly as he rubbed her stomach with his thumb. "Have you decided what to do yet?"

"Yes. I think I will move into the manor. The wards are still up and Remus offered to be our secret keeper. Not exactly go into hiding but I just want to feel safe." She turned in his arms and faced him. "Will you come with me? Even if you are not a free man?"

He chuckled and tucked a free strand of her hair behind her ear. "I will. I want to be at your side until one of us dies of extremely old age. So, I will probably be the first." He chuckled softly.

May laughed with him. "I hope so. I am younger than you." She giggled when he reached forward and kissed her neck, nibbling the skin a little. "Sirius!" She squealed as he rolled them over and he lay on top of her. He was careful not to lay on her stomach. "Stop it," she laughed.

"Nope." He kissed her neck and rested his hand on her stomach.

She lay there with a large grin as he continued kissing her neck. "Sirius, get off. I need the loo." She pressed her hands on his chest and he moved away obediently. She lifted herself out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around her, and padded out into the hallway.

Sirius watched her leave, she was getting a slight wobble as she walked. Only four months to go. He hoped that he would see this baby until its wedding day. They had lost Lizzy a long time ago. He missed most of Cecilia's life and he was determined not to miss any more. He stretched on the bed before standing up. He walked out into the hall to see Harry leaving his bedroom. "Hey kid. I'd go downstairs for the bathroom. May's in this one and she'll be a while."

"Oi! I heard that!" She shouted from behind the closed door. "Sirius. Could you get me some raspberries and melted chocolate from the kitchen?"

"Again?" He groaned. "You had some an hour ago." Rolling his eyes at Harry, who was chuckling softly.

"Please." She pleaded with him. "I'll make it up to you later." She called through the door.

"There's an offer I cannot refuse." Sirius smirked. He felt like they were at the beginnings of their marriage. Like they were two young people still in the honeymoon period of their marriage. "Come on. You look like a man, who needs to talk."

Harry nodded a little and the two of them walked down the flights of stairs into the empty kitchen. "Tea?" Harry asked.

"Sure." He smiled at his nephew and proceeded to make melted chocolate dribbled over raspberries for May. "What's on your mind?"

"May asked me to move in with you guys in the summer. I really want to but I feel like I don't know May much. I try to get to know her but I find it so hard." The boy sighed heavily and continued making two cups of tea. "I forgive her for abandoning me. But I still feel like she could have saved me from the Dursleys."

"Hey. Your aunt went through a lot when your parents died. I had practically abandoned her. She was pregnant with Cee and I should have been there for her. If I had not left her, we would have had you. So, if you want to blame someone, blame me. It's my fault that you had to live with them. Don't blame May." He turned around to face Harry, he had the bowl of raspberries and chocolate in his hand. "It'll kill her if she knows you think that."

Harry nodded and handed him the cup of tea. "I know. Why do you think I told you and not her?"

Sirius chuckled. "Okay. Please, don't tell her. I love sleeping in a bed." He gave a loud laugh as they climbed the stairs. A dull thump came from above them. "If it's that bloody house-elf, I'm going to kill him myself." They walked up the stairs. "Night Harry. Thanks for the tea. Bathroom should be free now." He walked away from his nephew and into his bedroom. "May?" Thinking she would be in bed. He placed his cup on the dresser and turned to face the bed, only to find it empty.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted from the hallway. "Quickly!"

Sirius dropped the bowl and ran from his bedroom and to the bathroom. Inside, he found May unconscious and Harry holding her. "What happened?"

"I... I... I don't know. I found her like this." He looked up at Sirius with fear in his eyes. "I never..."

"I know." Sirius nodded. He moved forward and knelt down. "She's bleeding." Noticing the wound on her head. "Jesus Christ!" He lifted her up and quickly carried her to their bedroom. "Get Molly! Now!" He shouted at Harry, who had followed him into the bedroom. Harry quickly ran from the bedroom and up the next flight of stairs. "May? Baby?" He pushed her hair away from her wound.

"Sirius? What happened?" Molly bustled into the room and rushed to May's side.

"I don't know. Harry found her in the bathroom. She's got a cut on her head. Oh Merlin! Please let her be all right." His hand held his wife's tightly. She stirred slightly and his hand gripped her own a little tight. "May? May?" He reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek.

"Siri... Sirius?" She mumbled as she woke up and focused her gaze on him. "I fell." She closed her eyes and winced when Molly pressed a cold, wet flannel on her wound. "Slipped on the mat. I think I slipped." Wincing again as the cool cloth was pressed against her cut.

"She did. There's blood on the edge of the bath." Arthur explained to him. "I think you might have hit your head on the sink and then the bathtub."

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked Molly.

Molly nodded. "Just a concussion. Stay awake for a few hours. If the pain gets worse, you need to shout for me. Your baby is fine too." She spoke before May could ask her the question. "Absolutely fine." Molly smiled down at May. "I suggest bed rest all day tomorrow. Sirius will have to wait on you, hand and foot." She chuckled as Sirius glared up at her. "We'll leave you to alone." She ushered Harry and Arthur out of the room, to allow Sirius and May to be alone.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sirius asked as he walked around the bed and lay next to her on his side of the bed.

May lay on her side, facing him. "Yes. Head hurts a little but I'm okay." She brought his hand to her stomach. "Feel that? She or he is kicking."

Sirius waited and he felt a small nudge under his hand. "There's our baby." He kissed her forehead gently. The two of them stayed up for most of the night, talking about their future and discussing about many, many baby names. Not deciding on one at all.

* * *

It was nearly time for the children to return to Hogwarts. May had noticed the change in Sirius' attitude. He was becoming distant and grumpy. Cecilia had started coming to work with May as she didn't want to be with her dad, while he was grumpy. "Mum?" Cecilia spoke from the counter as she wrote labels for her mother's potions.

"Yes?" She spoke softly from the other side of the shop. It was a quiet day and it was Fiona's day off, so May was only doing inventory.

"Why is Dad becoming grumpy? Is it because Harry is going back to Hogwarts?" She put her quill down and watched her mother.

May sighed heavily. "Yes, it is." She wrote down a couple of notes on the piece of parchment, which was placed on a clipboard. "Your Dad wants us all to be a family now. If he had the choice, he would have Harry out of Hogwarts and home with us." She looked up at Cecilia. "I would too but Harry is safer at Hogwarts than outside of it."

Cecilia frowned at this. "Mum, am I safe?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "You are very safe. Your baby brother or sister is not safe. The Death Eaters are bound to know that this baby is Sirius'. But people believe that you are Remus' daughter. Therefore, they think you are half-blood. But, like your brother or sister, you are pure blood. Last of the pure bloods, whose parents are not related."

Her daughter laughed softly. "Okay. So, who are we related to?"

"Unfortunately, on your dad's side, you are related to the Malfoys. But also, fortunately, you are related to the Weasleys, but very distantly." She gave her daughter a sly smile. "Speaking of the Weasleys. What is going on with you and George Weasley? You two seemed very close this Christmas holidays." She noticed her daughter trying to hide her blush with her long, curly hair. "Cecilia Lily Potter! You tell me the truth!"

Cecilia laughed softly. "We've been writing to each other since the summer." She avoided looking at her mother, as she concentrated on her task.

"And?" May stepped closer to her daughter and smirked as she noticed Cecilia's blush on her cheeks. "Cecilia Potter!"

"We've kissed! Don't tell either of my dads. They told me that I'm not allowed a boyfriend until I'm at least 25." She laughed, raised her head and rolled her eyes at her mother. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No." She shook her head and walked over to her daughter, placing the clipboard on the counter. "I was your age when I started dating your father. So, I cannot tell you not to. Just don't you dare make me a grandmother so soon."

Cecilia laughed and turned bright red. "Mum!"

"Sorry." May laughed. "I had the exact same conversation with your grandmother." Picking up the clipboard. "Right, get on with your job." She tapped Cecilia's hand with the end of her quill.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was hard to write. What do you guys and girls think of a romance between George and Cecilia? Passing fancy or something serious?**

**Responses from chapter Eleven:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** Awwww thank you. :) I thought it was silly for her to stop calling Remus 'Dad' so quickly, especially since he has always been in Cecilia's life.

**Lalina92:** I got the passage and reaction from the book as I had no idea how else to write it.

**Harryginny9: **Thank you. :)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Hee hee! You will have to wait and see if it is a girl or a boy. (Soon. ;)) I will add more smut soon. There won't be as much as smut as there was in She's Only Potter's Sister. I will add more bonding chapters in. :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sirius' grumpy mood did not last as he and May were getting ready for the arrival of their baby. Remus and Cecilia were helping, in between Cecilia's tutoring. "Right," whispered Remus to Cecilia, during their tutoring session, "I've asked your mother if you and I could go out for the day tomorrow."

"Ooook." Cecilia said unsure. "Why?"

He chuckled as he marked her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay on counter-curses. "I haven't got your mum and dad a present just yet. I was thinking of going to the old Potter manor and fetching your mum's old cot for the baby."

"Mum would love that. She said she wished that she could have used it when I was a baby." Smiling as she wrote her second essay, which was a charms essay. "Why do you want me to come?"

"We can have another present for your mum and dad. Since you are moving into the manor in the summer, I thought it would be nice for us to get the manor ready for you when you all move in."

Cecilia grinned widely. "That's a good idea. I'd love to see where Mum used to live." She dipped her quill into the ink well and continued with her work.

He gave her a small smile. "Anyway, this essay is excellent. You can sit your exams next year and have no trouble." He handed her the essay, which had an 'O' grade. "Well done. Now, finish your homework." He stood up from the long table. The two of them had started working in the drawing room, when no one was using it. "I'll go and get us some snacks and drinks." He kissed the top of her head before he left the room. "Oh hello, Nymphadora." Smiling as he nearly walked into the young woman.

"Remus! Don't call me that!" She growled at him in annoyance. "How are the lessons going?" She asked.

"He's bullying me, Tonks!" Cecilia called from the drawing room. "Help!" She laughed.

Remus closed the door. "Just like her father. A joker. I'm going to the kitchen. Would you like anything?"

"I'll come with you. I was just leaving but I can stay a little longer." She smiled and blushed slightly as they walked away together.

* * *

The next day, Remus and Cecilia caught the Knight Bus to Godric's Hollow. "Dad?" She asked as the two sat on the top deck of the bus. "Do you like Tonks?"

"What do you mean?" He stuttered and refused to look down at his adoptive daughter. He kept his eyes focused on the passing city. "She's a nice girl."

"Not like that, Dad." Cecilia could not help but grin. "Like. Do you really like her? More than a friend?"

Remus laughed nervously. "No, darling." He finally looked over at her. "Besides, I am too old and too poor for any woman." He gave her a small smile and groaned as the bus lurched forward.

"Shut up, dad. You're not too old for anybody." Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"Godric's Hollow." Annoyed the conductor.

"Come on." Remus chuckled. The two left the bus and walked ten minutes through the village until the reached the old manor. "Wow." He smiled. "I haven't been here in such a long time."

"This is so cool." Cecilia stepped forward and took in the sight of the manor. "I knew Mum was rich but not this rich." She laughed softly. "Shall we go inside?"

He smiled and raised his wand. "Let me just take the wards down." Waving his wand and then opening the gate. "Right, in you go. I just have to put them back up again." He turned around, closed the gate and placed the wards on the gate once again.

"Dad, will you be moving in with us?" She asked as they walked up the long drive.

"I don't know yet. I have a lot of things to do for the Order. So, the only time I am here is to tutor you." He smiled as he unlocked the large door. "Here you go." Allowing Cecilia to go inside first.

"Wow!" Cecilia gasped as she took in the foyer. It was still clean and not a speck of dust anywhere. "This is so cool! Why can't we live here now?"

Remus chuckled and started walking up the stairs. "Well, everything is very clean. Your mum must have employed a house-elf to keep it clean. Come on. Let's get the cot. We don't really need to do anything." He smiled back at her as they walked up the stairs and turned right. They walked along the corridor slowly, allowing Cecilia to take in everything. There were many portraits of her past family members. "Here we are." He opened the door to May's parents' room. "This was your grandparents' room." They walked inside. Remus went straight to the cot, which was still covered in a white sheet.

"What were they like?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"Your grandparents?" He asked as he pulled the white sheet away.

"Yeah." She sat on a chair and watched him.

Remus abandoned the cot for a moment and sat in the chair opposite Cecilia. "Well, I don't know how to describe them." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Your grandfather was an amazing man. He could not say a bad thing about anyone. He always worked hard but he would do anything for your gran, your uncle and your mum. When Lucius Malfoy threatened your mum, your grandfather did everything he could to protect her and get him convicted." He smiled at his daughter, who was listening intently. "Now, your grandmother was the most loveliest person I knew. Like your grandfather, she could not say a bad word against another person. She would have loved you. Spoilt you rotten."

She laughed softly. "Really? More than Mum does?" Laughing softly as she stood up. "Can I explore for a bit?"

"Sure." He nodded and stood up. "I'll take the cot downstairs and I will be in here sorting things out for your mum."

"Thanks Dad." She smiled and kissed his cheek before she sped out of the room and looked around every room in the manor. She spent a good two hours exploring her mother's childhood home. Remus had a different job in May's parents' old bedroom. They spent most of the day there until it was time to go back to London.

* * *

Later that evening, Sirius and May were sitting in the kitchen together. They were organising the load of baby clothes Molly had given them. Everything was white or yellow. May had two months to go and they were now get everything in order. She had come home from work to find Molly with a large bag of baby clothes. May was extremely grateful as she had not enough time to go shopping for baby supplies. They were now separating clothes. Ones they wanted to keep and ones they would give back. There was a large pile of keep clothes and a smaller pile of give back clothes.

"Molly is making us a blanket as well." May smiled as she folded up another baby-grow and putting it on the 'keep' pile.

Sirius smiled. "She's doing a lot for us." He grinned as he put baby gloves on his fingers. "Can I have these?"

"Hmmmm..." May scrunched her nose and shook her head. "They don't go with your outfit." She giggled as he put a baby hat on his head. "Sirius," laughing as he tried to put a baby bib on.

"Mum!" Cecilia bounded into the kitchen with a wide grin on her face. She laughed at the sight of her dad. "You look ridiculous." Rolling her eyes as he pulled off the objects. "Come upstairs. You too, dad. Remus and I have something to show you." She held her mother's hand and slowly led her up the stairs, out of the kitchen. "Well, Remus does. I just helped." She smiled back at her mother as she led her up more stairs and towards May and Sirius' bedroom. "Right," she stopped and held both of her mother's hands. "Dad, put your hands on Mum's shoulders. Then both of you close your eyes." She waited for them to do what she asked and then slowly led them both into the bedroom. "Nearly there. Stop." She let go of her mother's hands and moved away. She stepped back and stood next to Remus. "Okay. Open your eyes!"

May and Sirius opened their eyes and smiled at the sight in front of them. "Oh Cee." May gasped at the sight of the cot at the end of her bed. "Remus. Is this the reason for her day out?" Smiling at her oldest friend.

"Yes. We went to the manor to fetch it for you." He smiled as he rested his hand on the wooden frame. "Plus, I thought it would be nice for Cee to see the manor properly."

Sirius smiled broadly, wrapping his arm around May's waist, bringing her close to his side. "This is amazing. Thank you both." He kissed the side of May's head before she moved away to look at the cot.

"This was mine and James'." She smiled a wider as she ran her fingers along the wood. "I'm glad it is still in one piece." She looked up at Remus and smiled. "Thank you." She walked around the cot and hugged him as much as she could. "Thank you." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You're crying." He lifted his hand up and wiped away her tears.

"Bloody hormones." She laughed softly and stepped back from him. "You even got bedding." Reaching down and lifting up the pale yellow sheet. "You two are trouble together." She winked at her daughter, who was standing next to Sirius. His arm around her shoulder. May could see that Sirius was very proud of their daughter. "Now," she paused before she carried on, "I was going to say something else but I will say this. I need the toilet. Bloody child." She grumbled and left the bedroom.

"It is a lovely gift, Moony." Sirius grinned at his friend. "I was actually going to get you to go and out a buy one for us." He grumbled a little and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Go and put the kettle on. I need to talk to Remus."

"Okay." She smiled and kissed her father's cheek and then Remus' cheek before leaving the room.

Sirius sighed heavily and sat on the edge of his bed. "May will kill me if she finds out that I am asking you this."

Remus moved and sat next to him. "What have you done?"

Sirius barked a laugh. "Nothing yet. I want to come with you on your next transformation."

"She won't let you." He scoffed and laughed. "Plus, it's not safe for you. The Death Eaters know about your animagus form. I don't want to risk you getting caught and being thrown back into Azkaban. You have a baby on the way, Sirius. Don't throw it all away just for a night of freedom."

His friend sighed heavily and nodded. "I know. I just want to know what it feels like again." He lay back on the bed. "Oh well. In the summer, I will be safe to run around the grounds. Is the manor all right? I know May has one of the Hogwarts house-elves keep it clean."

"Yes. It's good. It's just empty and dull without you and James running around and creating lots of noise."

Sirius sat up and laughed. "True." He tapped Remus on the back and stood up. "Thanks for everything, mate."

"No problem. Any time." Remus smiled as he too stood up, just as May walked back in. "Right, I'll leave you two. I have a few things to do for the Order. I'll probably see you at the meeting next week." He left the room and leaving the two alone.

"Well, my wife. We have nearly everything for the little one." He reached forward and stroked her stomach, where their baby gave him a kick.

"You are not going with him!" She pushed his hand away. "I overheard your conversation. You are not going out!" She glared at him and folded her arms.

Damn, she was cross. Sirius could see it. "Sorry." He sighed heavily. "It's just... I've not left this house since September." He groaned as he sat back down on the bed.

May moved and sat next to him. "I know. But you heard Moony. I don't want you getting caught and going back to Azkaban." She reached for his hand and rested it on her stomach. "You have something very important to think about. Don't leave me on my own again."

"I won't." He shifted slightly, turning his body towards her. "I promise." He kissed her softly. "Come on. Kettle's on and it's late. You've been on your feet all day." He stood up and helped her to her feet.

* * *

**A/N: Wellllll, we're getting close to the baby arriving but also close to the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. :P**

**Responses from chapter Twelve:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** Cecilia will have trouble from both Sirius and Remus, no matter who her boyfriend is. Don't worry about Harry and May, it will work itself out.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Hope you liked this bonding chapter between Cecilia and Remus. :) There will be smut but not saying when. :P I like the idea of George and Cee since Fred is with Angelina. Though it did weird me out that George ended up marrying his brother's ex-girlfriend. LOL. So, putting him with Cee is probably a better idea.

**Lalina92: ** I know. He's not having the best of luck.

**Harryginny9: **You're welcome and thank you.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_No... Please no..." He begged them. He covered his head and screamed. "No!" The hooded figures loomed over him._

"_Sirius..." The figure hissed at him. "Sirius..."_

"_No! Please no!" He cried as the figure grabbed his throat and pulled him close. "May..." He whispered as the tortured looking mouth moved closer._

"Sirius!" Shouted May and she slapped him across the face. "Wake up!"

He awoke suddenly and sat up quickly. "Oh Merlin!" He gasped. "Thank you." Looking at his wife, who was looking at him. She was afraid. "I'm awake."

"You haven't had a nightmare like this for ages." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. When he started sobbing, she held him tighter. "Shhhh... I'm here. I'm here." She stroked his hair and held him until he stopped. "What was the dream?"

"Dementors. They had me. They were going to suck out my soul." He gripped her arm tightly. "You weren't there. I don't know where you were. I felt so lost and alone."

She kissed the top of his head and stroked his head. "You will never be alone again. I promise you." She held him until he was calm and she moved away from him. "Come on. Lie down with me." She lay back on the bed and on her side.

Sirius moved and lay next to her, his hand rested on her stomach. "One month to go." He tried to smile but the memory of his nightmare was still fresh in his mind. "Are you comfortable?" His fingers stroking her stomach.

"Yes and no." She smiled and watched his fingers move along her stomach. "I do have a baby head butting my bladder a lot."

He laughed softly. "Oh baby." He brought his finger to May's chin and tipped her to look up at him. "Not long now." He kissed her softly. "Go to sleep. You look exhausted." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. At night, May would put her hair into a long plait but in the night, some of the strands of hair would come loose. He loved pushing it behind her ear and then kissing her softly. He kissed her softly and then watched her as she fell back asleep. Unfortunately for Sirius, he did not want to go to sleep and could not go to sleep. He slid out of bed when he was satisfied that May was fast asleep. He put on his dressing gown and left the room quietly.

"Hey Dad." Cecilia yawned as she left the bathroom. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah." He lied and nodded. "Just woke up and can't get back to sleep." He gave her a smile. "Go back to bed."

"Okay." She nodded and yawned. "See you in the morning." She moved into her bedroom.

Sirius waited until she had closed the door before he made his way down the stairs, until he reached the kitchen. He headed straight for the liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of firewhisky. He needed to numb the pain. The horror of his nightmare was too much. He wanted to drink until he forgot it. He opened the bottle and was about to bring the bottle to his lips when something caught his eye. A sock. A baby sock. He put the bottle down and sat at the table. He picked it up and placed it on his finger. He stared at the piece of clothing for a moment before he chuckled to himself. "Bloody hell," swearing to himself. It finally hit him that he was going to be a father to a baby and not a teenage girl. He was not ready for it but he would be there for May. He looked at the bottle and picked it up. Sirius fought the urge to drink it and he won. He stood up and put it back into the liquor cabinet. He held the sock in his hand and moved out of the kitchen. He hoped his nightmares would stay away.

* * *

Easter had arrived and Cecilia was happy to not be studying for two weeks. She was excited to help her parents as they readied for the arrival of her baby brother or sister. Unknown to her mother and real father, she was actively writing to George Weasley. She had told Remus and he was happy to send the letters for her. After receiving news from Hogwarts that Umbridge was now headmistress and Dumbledore was in hiding, Cecilia was careful as to what she said in her letters to George.

_Dear George, I hope you are behaving. Mum said we can play quidditch when we move into a bigger house with a bigger garden. But for now, we're staying in London until Mum has the baby. She's getting bored and is constantly complaining about her size. Dad just laughs and tells her that she doesn't have long. I hide in my room so she doesn't make me get her strange food things. Mum said I can come and stay at The Burrow. Ginny wants me to. I hope you do well in your exams._

_From Cecilia. X_

She folded up the letter and wrote George's name and Hogwarts address on the front. She had to wait until morning for Remus to come. She could borrow her Mum's owl and send it tonight. No. She didn't want to disturb her Mum. May was due in a week and was feeling very uncomfortable. Cecilia was incredibly excited to be a big sister.

"Cee!" Her dad shouted from their room.

"Shit!" She swore. She was in trouble for staying up late again. She switched off her lamp and rushed to her bed.

Her dad burst into her bedroom, just as she was climbing into bed. "Owl Remus and Molly. Your Mum is in labour."

* * *

May had trouble getting to sleep. Her back was hurting and no matter which way she lay, she could not drift off to sleep. She was surprised as to how Sirius slept through her restlessness. She sat up straight and found it the most comfortable position with all the pillows placed behind her. But she still could not sleep. She was just about to reach for her book when she felt a pain in her side. Rubbing her side, she reached for her book with her other hand. "Ow." She grumbled as the pain grew. As she returned to sitting up straight, she suddenly felt wet between her legs. She pushed the covers off her to see a damp patch beneath her, between her legs. "Thank Merlin." She murmured to herself. She placed her book on the side and slowly climbed out of bed. Padding her way out of the bedroom, with a clean nightgown. May changed as best as she could in the bathroom.

She gripped the sides of the sink and quietly moaned as she was hit with another contraction. "Ow..." She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Once it was over, she made her way back into the bedroom. Sirius was still fast asleep. He looked peaceful for once. She sat on his side of the bed and shook his shoulder as best as she could. "Sirius?" She spoke softly but loud enough to wake him. "Sirius! Wake up!" She grumbled when he didn't wake. She reached down and slapped his ass. "Sirius, I'm in labour! Wake the fuck up!" She was getting annoyed and angry with him.

"Wh... What?" He woke up suddenly when she hit him. "In labour? The baby is coming?"

She laughed and nodded, "yes. Our baby is coming."

He turned onto his back and sat up. "Right, let's get you into bed." He stood up and tried guiding her to the bed but she stopped him.

"It's wet." She blushed with embarrassment. "My waters broke when I was trying to read." She took slow breaths as she held his hand firmly. "Just get a message to Molly. And to Remus. I want him here." She slowly walked to her dressing table, where Sirius helped her to sit on the stool.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I will be right back." He rushed out and left May alone.

She sat still and rubbed her stomach. She smiled as she ran her fingers down her stomach. "Nearly time, baby. Nearly time." She took a deep breath as another contraction hit her. "Hmmmmm..." She scrunched her eyes closed and gripped the side of her dressing table with one hand.

"Right," Sirius was back and kneeling next to her. "Cee has gone to owl Molly and Remus. Don't worry. They'll be here soon." He held her hand. "Right, I'm going to change the bedsheets and then we'll get you comfortable."

"How can you be so calm?" She laughed softly.

He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "I don't know. I know you will be in safe hands very soon."

She smiled as she watched him strip their bed by hand and place clean sheets on the bed. "Sirius. I'm scared."

"You'll be fine." He knelt in front of her and held her hands.

May shook her head. "No. Not of giving birth." She smiled nervously. "I keep dreaming that I am going to lose you again."

Sirius gave her a smile and shook his head. "No. You are never ever going to lose me again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered softly, holding his hand tightly. "Ow... Ow..." She groaned in pain. "I want to walk."

"Come on." He helped her to her feet and walked around the room slowly.

"Are you okay, Mum?" Cecilia stood in the doorway nervously.

May nodded and smiled. "Yes. Did you send the messages?"

Her daughter nodded. "Yes. I'm going to wait for them downstairs." She smiled slightly and walked away. She didn't want to see her mother in pain. As she reached the ground floor, the door opened and Molly and Arthur arrived. "She's upstairs." Cecilia told Molly quietly.

"Come on, Cecilia." Arthur led her down to the kitchen. "Let's get you a hot chocolate."

Molly rushed up the stairs and straight to May and Sirius' bedroom. "Right." She smiled as she saw that Sirius was walking May around the room. "Onto the bed." She pulled off her coat and rolled up her sleeves.

"Ow ow ow ow!" May groaned as Sirius lay her on the bed. He sat next to her and held her hand tightly. "Is Remus on his way?" Taking deep breaths as she let Molly examine her.

"Yes. I've sent him a note." Molly smiled at May. "You are 6 centimetres dilated. So, I'd say another three hours. Maybe." She smiled as she sat back. "Sirius, could you go and get some warm water and lots of towels? It's going to be a messy job."

Sirius gave May a quick kiss. "I won't be long." He left quickly, not wanting to be away from her long.

Molly sat with May and held her hand. "Are you all right?"

May nodded. "Yes. I just want this to be over soon." Rubbing her large stomach. "Ow... These are getting closer together." She held Molly's hand tightly. "Ow!"

"Deep breaths." The older woman spoke softly to May as Sirius returned with a large bowl of warm water. He disappeared again and cam back a lot of white towels.

* * *

Cecilia sat in the kitchen with Arthur. He was trying his best to keep her mind off her mother's labour but nothing was working. "How long does labour usually take?" Cecilia asked as she ran a finger around the edge of her mug.

"It's different for everyone." Arthur explained. "When Molly had Bill, she was in labour for 20 hours. But with Charlie, he was born in 2 hours."

She chuckled. "I hope it's soon. I don't like the idea of her being in pain." She took a deep breath and looked up at the clock. It had already been 3 hours since Molly and Arthur had arrived. But there was no sign of Remus. "Where's Remus? Mum wants him here."

"Me neither, love." Arthur gave her a smile. "He should be here soon."

* * *

"Where the hell is Remus?" May groaned as she held Sirius' hand tightly. Sweat covered her. She had been pushing for half an hour and still no baby. "I want him here."

"I don't know." Sirius shook his head and pressed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Another push." Molly urged May. May gave a groan and brought her chin to her chest and pushed with the contraction. "Keep going." She kept her hands between May's legs. "I can see the head."

"Argh!" She cried out and gripped Sirius' hand tightly.

Sirius held her hand and hid the pain she was giving him. "Nearly there." He pulled the cool cloth away from her forehead.

She relaxed once the contraction stopped. "Oh Merlin! Where the hell is Remus?!" She screamed in annoyance.

"I'm here! I'm here." He rushed into the room and sat on her free side. "I'm sorry. I was on the mission." He kissed her hand. "I'm here now. I'm so sorry."

"I wanted you here. You know I did." She took slow and deep breaths. "You were there last time and I need you again now." She gripped his hand and Sirius' hand tightly. "Ow!"

"Push, May!" Molly urged. "Big push!"

"ARGH!" She gave a loud cry as she pushed with her contraction.

"Keep going." Molly smiled as May continued pushing. "The head's out." She smiled when May stopped pushing. "Relax for a moment. The next contraction you need to push hard."

"Okay." She nodded and breathed heavily. "Here we go." She gripped their hands and groaned.

"Push!" Molly urged her.

"Keep pushing." Sirius whispered softly.

May cried out, "oh Merlin!"

* * *

Cecilia rested her head on the table, napping. Her mother had been giving birth all night and the sun was now rising. She lifted her head when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Remus?" She stood up when she saw her adoptive father appear.

"Go on up." He smiled. "Your Mum wants to tell you."

She did not say another word and rushed passed him. She ran up the stairs and straight to her mother's bedroom. "Mum?" She whispered softly as she entered the bedroom.

She smiled when she saw the image of her Mum sitting up in bed with Sirius next to her. In May's arms was the baby. "Hi sweetie." May smiled. "Come and meet your baby brother."

* * *

**A/N: Baby is here! Hooray!**

**Responses from chapter Thirteen:**

**Cap92A (Guest):** Awwwwwwww! When I read your review, I just went awwwww! Possibly one of the nicest reviews I've ever read. You will have to wait and see if I stick to the canon of the Harry Potter stories. :P

**warewolf-princess558750:** I needed Remus to do something very sweet and all I could think of was the cot. :)

**Lalina92:** Summer will be here before you know it. :)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** I love keeping you hanging. Hahaha! I know there was no real evidence that Fred and Angelina were together after the Yule Ball but in my mind, I think they did. :)

**harryginny9:** You're welcome. :)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I have a brother?" Cecilia grinned as she walked around the bed and sat on May' other side. She looked down at the small person in her mother's arms. "Does he have a name?"

"No, not yet." Sirius smiled broadly. "We're going to talk about it after your mother has had a sleep." He kissed the side of May's head. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and his other hand rested across her arm, which was holding their son.

"Do you want to hold him?" May asked her daughter, who was gently stroking her sleeping brother's cheek.

Cecilia looked up and smiled. "Has Dad held him?"

"Of course I have." Sirius grinned.

Cecilia turned slightly and took her brother from her mother. "He's tiny." She rocked him slowly and carefully. "Are you all right, Mum?"

May smiled and nodded. "Yes. Much better now." She leant against Sirius' side, who wrapped his arm tight around her. "Exhausted." She gave a lazy smile as she watched Cecilia give her little brother a kiss on the forehead. "Looks like we already have one babysitter."

Sirius laughed quietly. "She'll have no choice."

"You'll have no choice." Cecilia corrected him and looked up at him. "Um... Mum's asleep." Her eyes turning to her mother, who was sleeping against Sirius' side.

"Take the baby downstairs. I'll be there in a minute." He smiled at Cecilia, who carefully stood up and left the bedroom.

"Hello Molly." Cecilia spoke softly as Molly walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands with a towel.

The Weasley matriarch smiled broadly at the sight. "Well, big sister. I see you are getting to know your little brother."

She looked down at her brother and smiled. "I'll take him down to Remus and Arthur."

"I'm going to check on your mother and I will be down." She smiled as they passed each other.

"Mum's asleep. Dad's still with her." Cecilia smiled and then carried on walking down the stairs, very carefully. She walked down into the kitchen. She smiled when Arthur helped her to a seat. "Mum's asleep."

"I'm not surprised." Remus grinned. "She was squeezing my hand really hard." He flexed his fingers and rubbed the palm of his hand with his other hand. "She's got a strong grip." He smiled at Cecilia, who was looking down at her little brother, holding him close to her. "He's going to look like you when he gets older." He stood behind her and looked down at the newborn, who was still fast asleep.

Cecilia laughed. "Yeah. He's going to look just like his daddy." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "He's perfect."

* * *

The Easter holidays had come to an end and the Black family were settling into their new life. It had been two weeks since the end of the Easter Holidays and there were two visitors at Grimmauld Place. Fred and George Weasley. "What are you two doing here?" May asked in a shocked voice. "You should be in school."

"We left." Fred grinned, slinging his broom over his shoulder. "Couldn't stand it any more. Did Harry speak to you all?"

"Yes." May nodded. "You created a diversion." She chuckled and sat at the kitchen table.

Sirius walked in with his son in his arms. "Thought I heard your voices." He handed his son, who they had called Thomas, after May's father. His middle name was James, after May's brother. He shook the boys' hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Left school." George grinned. "We believe our achievements do not require our Newt's." He smiled at Sirius. His smile grew when Cecilia entered the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled and moved to sit next to May.

May gave her a small smile and a sly wink. "Well, you'll have to tell your mother. I'm not telling her that you are here either. You have to do that yourselves." Thomas gave a cry in her arms, she stood up. "I'll be back. Sirius reason with them. Don't encourage them." Shaking her head as she left the room with her wailing son.

Sirius waited until he knew May was out of earshot. "Tell me how you did it." His inner marauder coming to the surface. "Don't leave any details out." He grinned widely as he sat at the table, in his usual seat at the head of the table.

"Dad!" Cecilia scolded him. "They need to write to Molly first."

"She's right." George groaned. "I'll do it. Fred, you can tell Sirius." He stood up.

"I'll give you some parchment." Cecilia stood up and the two of them left together. She giggled when she heard her father begin to bombard Fred with questions about his flight from Hogwarts. "Mum keeps her parchment in the library," whispered Cecilia as they passed Mrs Black's portrait. The two walked in silence until they reached the library. She gave him a sheet of paper for him to write his note to his mother. "How do you think she will react?"

He laughed softly as he sat at the desk and quickly wrote the note. "She'll be pissed off." He folded the note and placed it in an envelope. "How are you?" He asked as he left the letter on the table and turned to face her.

"I'm good. Tired. Thomas is awake all hours of the night." She chuckled nervously and ran her fingers through her long hair. "What will you do now?"

"We've got our own place in Diagon Alley. We've got enough money to open a shop." He smiled. "You can come and visit when you can. I'll give you a discount."

She chuckled softly. "I'd like that." She bit her lower lip. "If Dad is ever freed, you do realise he will be practically living in your shop." She laughed as she moved and leant against the desk.

George laughed with her and stood next to her. "I could just employ him."

"He'll scare away your customers." She giggled softly. "Come on." She stood up. "We best go back." She only took one step forward when he grabbed her hand and brought her back to him. "What..?" She did not get time to ask her question when he kissed her softly on the lips. His hand cupped her cheek and his other hand still held her hand. Her free hand ran up his arm and came to a stop on his shoulder.

He pulled away, his hand still on her cheek. "Hi." He smiled down at her.

"Hi." She smiled at him, a soft blush painted her cheeks.

"I've missed you." He spoke softly as his thumb stroked her cheek. He released her hand so he could place his hand on the waist, pulling her close.

"Me too." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We best send this letter and go back. My Dad will come looking for us soon." She stood on her toes and kissed him once again. She hated keeping this secret from her parents, though her mother had an idea, but it was the best way for now. George was a little bit older than her. But Cecilia didn't care. She really liked him.

* * *

May was fast asleep but Sirius was laying next to her with their son on his chest. "Thomas James Black, what story shall I tell you today?" He stroked his son's back as he slept. "I'll tell you the time when your Uncle Remus and I got detention and Mummy would not speak to us for hours." His hand rested on Thomas' bottom and the other stroked his son's dark hair. "It was the quietest few hours of my teen life."

"Hey," a tired voice spoke next to him. "I heard that." She turned on his side, her arm under her head and stroked her son's back. "Right, I've got to go and check on the shop, then pick up Cecilia from the Leaky Cauldron." She stretched and climbed out of bed. "Is he all right?"

Sirius smiled and looked down at his son, who was happily sleeping on his father's chest. "He's fine. He fell asleep just after you."

May smiled as she brushed her hair. "Do you want to keep him here while I go out?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. Remus is coming over later and I invited Tonks for dinner." He gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh, you noticed that too." May grinned cheekily as she brushed her hair. "They make a lovely couple." She laughed softly as she placed the brush on the table. "Remus gave Cecilia the excuse that he is too old to be with Tonks."

He scoffed and shook his head. "He's an idiot. You don't see me complaining about our daughter being in a relationship with a boy 3 years older than her." Raising his eyebrow at May, who just laughed and shook her head. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I did. She's tells me everything and when she doesn't, I know anyway." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't be harsh on her. They really like each other."

"I know." He grumbled. "Found them in the library kissing. The day the twins came back." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. His chuckling disturbed his son, who stirred on his chest and gave a whine. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He rubbed his son's back and coaxed him back to sleep. "There we are."

May smiled at them both. "Right, I'll be an hour. He shouldn't need a feed. He was only fed half an hour ago. But I will be as quick as I can." She bent down and kissed her son's dark hair, then kissed her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and gave her a wink as she left the room. "Just you and me, Tommy boy." He ran his hand down his son's back. He was complete again.

Thomas was now two months old and growing big. Sirius was the doting father, May was the loving mother, and Cecilia was the caring sister. On June 18th, everything changed for the small family.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger for you guys, well a BIG cliffhanger.**

**Responses from chapter Fourteen:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** Thank you. I think he will be a great father too. :)

**harryginny9: **Thank you. :)

**Cap92A:** Awwwww thank you so much. :) I hope you enjoyed the mini George/Cee scene. :) I will promise you this, a little spoiler, May will not die in this story. She will live to be an old woman. I may or may not change the main story. :P

**Lalina922:** Hooray a baby boy! :)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** :D Thank you! I hate writing birth scenes, since I haven't had children myself. Awwww thank you so much. Hope you liked the baby name.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

It had been going so well until the evening of June 16th. Molly had come to Grimmauld Place for a visit, while Arthur helped the twins to move into their flat. "He's grown so big." Molly cooed as she took baby Thomas from Sirius.

"I know." May smiled as she relaxed in Sirius' arms, when he sat down. "Nearly two months old and he has his daddy wrapped around his finger."

Molly laughed softly. "So, any more children on the horizon?"

May scoffed and shook her head. "Not yet." Nudging Sirius in the stomach when she felt him nod vigorously behind her. "No ideas, Black!"

"None of the sort." He laughed and kissed the back of her head.

"Come on! I want a little sister now." Cecilia grinned cheekily from her seat.

The front door crashed open, causing Mrs Black's portrait to scream. They froze in their places. Waiting for the new arrival. Footsteps rush through the house and down into the kitchen. "Sirius!" Remus soon appeared, looking dishevelled and anxious. "You've got to come quick! Harry has gone to the Department of Mysteries. He thinks Voldemort has you."

May and Sirius sprang to their feet. "What?" Asked Sirius.

"Voldemort sent him a vision of you being tortured to get information." Remus explained quickly. "Quick, we have to go. He'll be in danger."

"Come on," urged May.

"Hell no!" Sirius spun her around to face him by grabbing her wrist. "You are staying here with Cee and Tommy."

"Am I hell!" She glared at him and pulled her wrist from his grip. "Harry is my nephew and he needs me just as much as he needs you. So, don't you dare tell me what to do!" She withdrew her wand. "I'm coming with you." May turned to Molly. "Could you watch the kids? Please?"

Molly looked to Sirius, who just rolled his highs and turned away from them. "I will. Just take care." May gave her nod, she kissed her children, and the three of them left Molly in the kitchen with Cecilia and Tommy.

* * *

Curses flew past her ear as she crouched behind a rock. She had arrived with the other Order members. Sirius was with Harry, duelling with Malfoy. She was duelling with Goyle. Or was it Crabbe? "Bloody hell!" She groaned when he hit her with a stunning spell on the shoulder. "Shit!" She groaned as she hid behind the rock again. She took a few deep breaths and jumped from the rock, throwing a curse at Goyle or Crabbe. It hit him square on the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

A cackle filled the room. May saw Bellatrix Lestrange throw a red curse at Sirius. "NO!" Screamed May and she ran forward as Sirius was sent flying against the column of the veil. "No! No no no!" She rushed forward and knelt next to him. There was blood running from his head and ear. "NO!" She sobbed loudly.

"Harry, NO!" Remus shouted.

May looked up to see her nephew running in the direction of Bellatrix. "Harry!" She shouted after him.

"Ugh..." Sirius groaned from her arms.

"Sirius?" She gasped. "You're alive!" She bent down and kissed his forehead. "He needs a healer."

"He can't, May. He'll be sent straight to Azkaban. Can't you heal him yourself?" Remus asked, his eyes flickering behind him, where an injured Tonks lay. "No!" He ran past them and straight to the unconscious woman.

"Come on." May whispered to her husband. "Let's get you home." She lifted his torso into her lap and was just about to disapparate when Aurors burst into the room.

"Stop right there!" They shouted and pointed at May. "He's under arrest."

May shook her head. "No! No, he's innocent! Please!" She held him tighter. His hand gripped her arm. "What?" She looked down at him.

"Go home. Go to the kids." He whispered softly.

"No. You're hurt. I'm not leaving you." She stroked his head, getting blood on her fingers. "Please! Help him! He's bleeding!" She looked up at the Aurors, who were slowly approaching them. "Please. Help him." She sobbed softly. "I can't lose him again."

None of the Aurors were sympathetic as they grabbed Sirius by his arms and hauled him to his feet. "He will be taken to St Mungo's for treatment and then back to Azkaban."

"No!" May screamed and scrambled to her feet. "Please!" She ran after them as he was dragged to the door.

"Stop!" A deep voice from the doorway. "He is innocent. I have pardoned Sirius Black for all his crimes. Peter Pettigrew is alive. Therefore, Sirius Black is innocent." Cornelius Fudge stepped into the room. "Mrs Black, I suggest you get your husband to hospital."

The Aurors dropped Sirius, not really caring that he was unconscious. May rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Sirius. She held his wand in her hand, as well as her own. "Thank you." She nodded to the Minister of Magic and disapparated away.

* * *

Once in St Mungo's, healers took Sirius away from May. They refused her entry into his room as they treated him. She paced outside his room, trying to listen to any conversations. She had his blood on her hands but she did not want to leave, just in case.

"Mum!" A panicked voice came from down the corridor. She turned to see her daughter running towards her. "Mum." The two met in a tight hug. "Where's dad?"

"In with the healers." She looked to the door. "No one has come out yet."

"Are you hurt?" Grabbing her mother's hands and looking down at the blood.

"No." Shaking her head. "It's your dad's. He hit his head really hard." She let out a sob and Cecilia guided her to nearby chairs. Both of them sitting down. "If the Aurors hadn't stopped me, and I got him here in time, he should be fine. I fear the worst." She looked up at the door and then down the corridor, where Molly was carrying Thomas towards them. "Oh my hands. I need to clean them." She looked up at Molly. "Has he been fed? I forgot to feed him." She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands, not caring that her face was getting dirty.

"He's been fed. Don't panic." Molly sat on May's other side. "Go and wash your hands and face. The quicker you do, the quicker you can come back."

"Okay." May nodded and stood up. "Cecilia, stay here. Come and get me if anybody comes out." She kissed the top of her daughter's head before she went off in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

For an hour, no one came out of Sirius' hospital room. May sat with her two children. She had sent Molly home and to write a note to Harry explaining about Sirius. He was to go to the Dursley's for a week and then would go to the Weasley's, when he was fetched. Thomas was asleep in her arms and Cecilia was asleep with her head on her mother's lap. May could not sleep.

"Come on, Sirius. We need you." She spoke softly. As soon as she spoke, the door opened. Two healers left the room, followed by a few nurses. "Cee." She tapped her daughter's shoulder. "Wake up." Her daughter yawned, rubbed her eyes and sat up. May stood up. "How is he?"

"He's alive, Ms Potter."

"Mrs Black." May corrected the healer.

He raised an eyebrow but carried on. "Your husband is in a coma. He had a little brain damage and fell into a coma."

May gasped in shock. Cecilia took her brother from May. "What happens now?"

"We wait." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can go in and see him." He gave her a small smile as she walked around him and went straight into the room.

Cecilia followed her mother into the hospital room and was shocked at the sight of her father in the hospital bed. He was very pale and he had a lump on the side of his head. "Oh Daddy." She whispered and sat on a chair.

May sat on the edge of the bed and took Sirius' hand in her own. "Oh Sirius." She sobbed. "Come home. You're free. We can do what we want now. The kids can be free because you are. You can leave that bloody house. We can burn it down if you want." She brought his hand to her lips. She kissed his knuckles. "We can move into the manor. I've spoken to Dumbledore and he said Harry can live with us permanently. Just as long as we have the wards up all the time." She let out a sob. "Please Sirius! Don't leave me on my own again."

* * *

Days turned into weeks. After a month in hospital, Sirius still had not pulled out of his coma. May rarely left his side. She would leave to shower and to eat but she would be straight back there. Cecilia was staying with the Weasley family but May kept Thomas with her as she was still breastfeeding him. Harry would come and visit as much as he could. He would sit with Sirius and May. May would lie Thomas next to Sirius. Daily, he would have visitors. They had posted an Auror at the door to stop reporters trying to come into the room. She looked exhausted. She would sleep in the chair next to his bed. She was so grateful for Molly and all the Weasleys as they took care of Cecilia and made sure May and Thomas were comfortable in the hospital.

Sirius did not make any progress after a month. It frustrated May a lot. Molly had taken Thomas for an hour. "Sirius, you've got to wake up. I need you so much. I miss you." She held his hand tightly. She noticed on his left hand, that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. It wasn't taken off him in the hospital. May realised. He had it taken off him when he went to prison. "When you wake up, I'm going to buy you a new wedding ring. So wake up. Please!" She begged him. She bent her head over their joined hands and cried. But she felt his hand squeeze her hand. It wasn't a strong squeeze. But a very light squeeze. She raised her head and looked at their hands. Hoping he would do it again. He did. She looked up at his face. "Sirius?" She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo he didn't die!**

**Responses from chapter Fifteen:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** You'll have to see if George gets the talk from Sirius. :P

**harryginny9:** Thank you so much. :)

**Cap92A:** I think Sirius would have made an amazing father if J.K. Had given him a family. :) Thank you so much. :)

**Lalina92:** I didn't kill Sirius. I'm nice like that! :)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Yes yes yes yes! :D I will be writing more George and Cecilia scenes soon. :D. Very subtle mention of June 16th. :D I know I'm a mean writer! It's the best way to be! :D


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Sirius did not make any progress after a month. It frustrated May a lot. Molly had taken Thomas for an hour. "Sirius, you've got to wake up. I need you so much. I miss you." She held his hand tightly. She noticed on his left hand, that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. It wasn't taken off him in the hospital. May realised. He had it taken off him when he went to prison. "When you wake up, I'm going to buy you a new wedding ring. So wake up. Please!" She begged him. She bent her head over their joined hands and cried. But she felt his hand squeeze her hand. It wasn't a strong squeeze. But a very light squeeze. She raised her head and looked at their hands. Hoping he would do it again. He did. She looked up at his face. "Sirius?" She whispered._

His eyes seemed to twitch. She reached up with her free hand and pulled the cord. Three Healers rushed into the room. "I think he's waking up! He squeezed my hand twice." She moved away from her husband and stood against the wall as the Healers examined Sirius, who was waking up. "Oh Merlin!" She smiled when she saw his eyes open. Her smile broadened when he looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"May?" His smile grew wider. The Healers moved back and two of them left the room.

She moved to his side and held his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." He slurred.

May looked up at the Healer. "Why is he slurring?"

The Healer gave him a smile. "He's been unconscious for a long time. His speech will return to normal in a few hours." He gave them all a smile before leaving the two of them alone.

"Hi." She smiled up at her husband, when she sat in the chair next to his bed. Her hand gripped his hand tightly. He was still holding her hand lightly. "Never ever ever do that to me again!" She playfully glared at him. "We've all been worried about you." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "You're free. Fudge pardoned you. Apparently, Wormtail was there and Fudge saw him. So, you're free."

He gave a small smile and squeezed her hand back. "Good," he slurred.

"The kids will be here later. So will Harry. He's really worried about you."

"Is he okay?" He murmured.

"He's fine. He thought you had been killed. We all did." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Cecilia has been worried about you."

He frowned and shook his head. "She didn't need to."

May laughed. "She bloody did. You were in a coma for a month, Sirius. Of course your daughter is going to worry. If Thomas was old enough, he would worry too."

Sirius smiled a little. "I can't wait to see them." He gave her hand another squeeze. "Now, come and give me a kiss." May nodded with a large smile and stood up, bending down and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"DAD!" Cecilia burst into the hospital room, an hour later, and ran straight into her dad's open arms. "I'm glad you are awake!"

He hugged her tightly. "Oh my girl." Stroking her hair. "Are you all right?"

"I've missed you. You scared me." She stepped away from him and sat in the nearest chair. She held his hand as May walked in with Thomas. "Don't you dare ever do that again!"

"I promise." He smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "Your mother will kill me if I do." Smiling at May as she walked around the bed and sat in the other chair. "I know she will." He reached over and took his son from May. "Well, you've grown so big." He kissed Thomas' head. "I can come home at the end of the week. They want to make sure that I haven't suffered any lasting damage."

"I hope it knocked some sense into you." May sat back in her chair and watched him.

Sirius smile at her and looked down at his son, who was gurgling happily in his arms. He was about to speak to May as he looked up at her and found her to be fast asleep in the chair. "Has she been sleeping much?" He whispered to Cecilia.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulder and sat back. "I've barely seen her for a month. She's not left the hospital for a month." Cecilia looked over at her mother sadly. "I've never seen her like this. She was really scared."

"Bloody hell," sighed Sirius. "Where was Tommy?"

"Here with Mum." She shook her head. "I wanted to stay too but she said it would be best for me to stay with Mrs Weasley." She sighed heavily and leant her arms on the bed, with her hands under her chin. "I'm glad you're awake, Dad."

"Me too, kid. Me too." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

* * *

"Can I breathe, Harry?" Sirius chuckled when he walked into the Burrow and was attacked by his godson with a tight hug. "Bloody hell, man." Hugging his nephew just as tight.

"It was all my fault. I should have known that it was a fake vision." He grumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." He pushed Harry away from him and holding him arms length. "Don't blame yourself. All right? I'm here now." They embraced once again before Harry allowed him to move indoors. Mrs Weasley was throwing a party for Sirius's recovery. There was so many guests, the party was taken outside into the orchard, where there many tables to accommodate the many guests.

"Are you all right?" May asked Sirius, who had Thomas sleeping in his arms. It was now late into the evening. People were still chatting and drinking.

"Yeah." He nodded slightly. "It's nice to be out in the fresh air." He raised his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her close. "To be able to kiss you in public." Kissing the side of her head.

"Me too." She relaxed in his comfort. "We'll go back to Grimmauld Place tonight and then tomorrow we can start the move into the manor." Her gaze focused on her daughter, who was sitting next to George Weasley. The two were talking very quietly to each other. "We can stay at my house in Diagon Alley if you don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place."

"I'd prefer that." He stroked her arm as he spoke. His eyes also fixed on his daughter. His eye narrowing as George pushed a strand of Cecilia's hair behind her ear. "I'm going to kill him."

May chuckled. "Sirius Black. Don't you dare." She shook her head. "Think of it. She's happy with him. She'll be fifteen soon. She's allowed a boyfriend."

Sirius chuckled. "You sound like Lily." He kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." He pulled his arm from around her. "Cee, come and hold your brother."

"Sure." She smiled at George and stood up, walking over to them.

Sirius stood up and handed his son to his daughter. "Behave." He kissed the top of her head before he and May walked off into the trees. They were out of view when Sirius pulled her under a tree and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Sirius," she giggled and pulled away from his lips. "You tell our daughter to behave and you don't follow your own advice." She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "But, you were never one to follow the rules." She grinned widely and kissed him. He pushed her back, pressing her back against the tree. They were acting like the two teenagers they used to be. Hiding from her brother to get five minutes alone. This time they were hiding from their children to get five minutes alone. Or ten minutes.

* * *

The family returned to May's Diagon Alley home that evening. The next day, Sirius popped to Grimmauld Place and fetched Thomas' cot. When he returned he found May cooking in the kitchen and Cecilia sitting on the sofa, playing with Thomas "Got it." He smiled as he carried the cot into the room. "I got attacked by reporters."

May laughed as she placed roast potatoes on plates. "You are going to have to face them at some point." She laughed. "Anyway, you're just in time for dinner. I've just finished cooking." She took two plates to the table. "Cee, put your brother in his bouncy chair and then put him where he can see us." She moved to the stove and brought the gravy to the table, pouring it over the food. Cecilia did what she was asked and washed her hands before sitting at the table. They ate their food in silence for five minutes. The only sounds were the knives and forks against the plates and Thomas gurgling to himself. "Right, Cee. Start packing tomorrow. We started moving things to the manor."

"Okay." She smiled as she ate her dinner. She turned and made a face at her little brother, who squealed with laughter.

"Cecilia Lily! Eat your dinner and stop annoying your brother." May scolded her daughter and rolled her eyes when Cecilia continued making faces at Thomas.

"Mum?" Cecilia turned to her mother, biting her lower lip nervously. "Can we go into Diagon Alley at some point in the holidays? George and Fred," quickly adding Fred's name, "have asked if I could come and see them at the shop. They asked if you wanted to come, Dad. Being a Marauder, they thought it would be an honour for them if you did visit." She gave her dad a smile.

"Oh okay. We can go on Thursday. After we've moved everything into the manor." He smiled at her and took a swig of his drink. "If that's all right with you, love." Looking up at May, who was smiling.

"Yes, that's fine. But, you have to unpack first." May grinned evilly at her daughter, who just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew it was because her daughter wanted to spend more time with George Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: Had a slight writer's block with this chapter and how to end it. Who wants more smut? ;) You know you do. ;) What else would you guys like to see?**

**Response from chapter sixteen:**

**warewolf-princess558750: **I'm sorry I made you cry. Not my intention... maybe. :P I did originally plan to kill off Sirius but my muse was telling me not to. So, he's alive!

**Harryginny9: **You're welcome. Thank you for reading.

**Cap92A:** Yep! I didn't kill him as I had originally planned. I don't think it is the best story. But thank you for the compliment.

**Lalina92:** You're very welcome. :)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Hee hee! I knew you would like it that I hadn't killed him off. :) Will they will be living in a country house but not sure about a dozen babies. Hahahahaha!

**10tonsoffun:** I have explained why Fudge freed Sirius in this chapter. I know in the book, Wormtail was not in the Ministry but I made him be there in order for Sirius to be free.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Warning: Lemon!**

September the first had arrived. Sirius, May, Cecilia and Thomas were going to be taking Harry to King's Cross for him to return to Hogwarts. Harry had officially moved in with them four days after Sirius came home from Hospital. She was still nervous around him and so was he. They tried their best and their relationship was slowly growing. As for Sirius and May's relationship, it was as if they were in the honeymoon phase of their marriage again. Once the children were asleep, they lock themselves in their bedroom and put a full silencing charm on it. Thomas was now sleeping in the room next to them, where they had a door joining onto his room.

On the morning of September the first, May woke up first. She raised her wand and placed a silencing charm on the room and locked the door. She placed her wand on the bedside table and moved back under the covers. She and Sirius had had sex the night before, so they were both naked. Which was good for what May wanted to do. Sirius was laying on his side with his back to her. She shifted closer until her body was a mere inch away from his. She bit her lip as she reached her hand around him and wrapped her hand around his cock. He shifted in his sleep but did not wake up. Ever since he was officially freed, he no longer had any nightmares. Therefore, May could wake him up in the morning without the thought of him attacking her again. She kissed him below the ear as she stroked up to full hardness.

She giggled when he started thrusting into her hand. She raised herself up and saw that he was still asleep. She giggled again when he stirred in his sleep as she kissed his face. He gave a sleepy moan as she suckled his neck. "May-" He moaned and slowly woke up. "I love this wake up call." He shifted onto his back and looked up at her as she kept stroking him.

She laughed and kissed him. "Good morning." She kissed his neck and moved down his body, kissing his chest. "I think we have some time for fun before the kids wake up." She smirked up at him and wrapped her mouth around the tip.

"Shit!" He groaned and lay back, enjoying the warmth of her mouth around him. He reached down and pushed her hair away from her face and held it as she moved her mouth up and down him. He gave another moan as she gripped the base of his cock and stroked him with her hand and her mouth. "Bloody hell, May!" He thrust his hips upward as she moved her mouth downwards.

May pulled her mouth away from him and continued to stroke him with her hand. "What do you want this morning?"

"Come and kiss me first." He smiled at her. May moved up Sirius' body, and lay on top of him. She kissed him hard on the lips. He wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her hotly. He lifted his leg and rolled them over, so he was on top. "Good morning, my love." He opened her legs and thrust into her hard.

She gave a loud cry and wrapped her legs around him. "Sirius!" She cried out his name and wrapped her arms around him as she moved with him. Her heart pounding as they moved quicker. "Oh Merlin!" She cried out as he kissed her neck and bit the skin a little. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. "Change."

"Position?" He asked. She nodded quickly. "Yes, my love." He pulled out from her. "My choice." He moved back and flipped her onto her stomach.

She gasped in shock as he pulled her onto her hands and knees. "Sirius!" She cried out as he thrust back into her. His hands gripping her hips tightly. She pushed back into him and moaned with each of this thrusts. She could not keep herself up, she collapsed face down as he continued to thrust from behind her.

He leant over her. "How is this?" Kissing below her ear, his hands reaching under here and squeezing her breasts.

"Best-" She moaned, her hands gripping the bedsheets tight. "Oh shit!" She cried out as Sirius moved quicker. His hands squeezed her breasts hard as he thrust erratically into her and soon finished. "Sirius," she sighed.

Sirius lay over her, remaining inside her. "Oh May." He kissed the back of her neck before withdrawing from her and collapsing next to her.

May collapsed also and moved into his side. Her arm draped over his stomach. "Well, I needed that." She laughed and kissed his shoulder.

"So did I." He smiled down at her, pulling her into his side by wrapping his arm around her. "We best get up. The kids will be awake soon." He kissed the top of her head before he pulled away from her.

"I'll have a quick shower. You partly dress and wake up Thomas. I'll feed him when I get out." She stretched out on the bed and rolled out of bed. She reached for her dressing gown and wrapped it around her. "Okay?"

"Yes, my love." He kissed her hotly and held her closely. He kissed her again before she went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" May asked Harry for the third time that morning. They were leaving in a half an hour to go to King's Cross.

"Yes, May!" He laughed and rolled his eyes as he closed his trunk. "I have everything. If I have forgotten something, I will let you know." He locked his trunk and looked around his new room. "So, this was my dad's room?"

May nodded and looked around the large room. "Yes. It was never this tidy." She laughed as she sat on the window seat. "He never unpacked his trunk."

"Me too." He chuckled and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I've been distant. I'm just nervous."

"Me too." She looked down at her hands, which sat in her lap. "I just feel extremely guilty for not being there for you. I should have fought for you harder." Sighing heavily and leaning back against the window. "If Sirius hadn't gone to prison, we would have been your guardians. He would have fought for you until the bitter end."

Harry chuckled. "That's sounds about right. I don't care about the past now. I'm just glad that we're together again."

"True." She smiled. "Come on." She pulled her wand out and waved it at his trunk. "Let's take this downstairs. I have to get the kids ready." Levitating his trunk out the door as they stood up and left Harry's room. "Molly has invited us to go to the Burrow for Christmas. Or are you going to stay in school?"

"I'll come. Ron has invited me already." He grinned as they walked down the stairs, where Sirius was waiting with Cecilia and Thomas.

"We'll meet you at King's Cross and we'll go from there." May smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Also, if you have any questions about your parents, do not be afraid to write to us. We're more than happy to talk about them."

He nodded. "Cool. It would be nice to talk about my dad with you. You knew him the longest."

"Okay." May smiled. "We can do it in the holidays. A proper sit down. I know I've been busy this summer. I'll make more of an effort next time." Harry turned and hugged her tightly. May hugged him back. She felt so much better now that her family was back together again.

* * *

May stood in the middle of her empty shop and sighed heavily. Business was extremely bad for Diagon Alley. The only shop which seemed to be doing well was Fred and George's business. May was now closing down her shop and would wait until the war was over before she would open up again. "All done?" Asked Sirius as he walked back into the shop. "The kids are with Fred and George."

"Yeah. All done." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "It's ridiculous. Just because of some stupid war. It wasn't this bad last time. I don't remember all these businesses closing down."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her close. "Come on. George was getting very friendly with our daughter when I left."

May laughed and pulled away from him. "Well, I still own this place. I'll open it up again after everything. If it's still here." She picked her handbag off the bench. "Come on. As much as I trust Fred and George, I don't want to leave the kids alone. Especially with this climate." She picked her keys up. "Come on." They left and May locked the door. "I'm going to miss this place." She looked back at the shop as they walked towards Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The shop was the only colourful thing in the street. The majority of the shops had closed down. The whole of Diagon Alley looked utterly depressing.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "I just hope I don't lose you again."

"You won't. I'll make sure of it." She smiled a little as her hand gripped the side of his jacket. "Just don't go away again."

"I won't. Now that we have Harry, we have three children to worry about."

"Four," May corrected him.

He stopped her. "What? Are you calling me a child?" He smirked and rolled his eyes at her.

"Sirius Black." She stood very close to him, hands on her shoulder. "Yes, I am calling a child. You act like one most of the time." She giggled when he pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose. "Get off. You know I still hate that." He led her into the shop, where they were greeted with a lot of noise and colour. They made their way through the crowds of people to find their children. They located Fred with Thomas, showing him some muggle magic, which made the five month old baby squeal with laughter. "Where's Cee?" May asked Fred.

"With George." Fred avoided looking at Sirius and May. "They're over there." Pointing at the back of the store, where there were not many people. They weren't doing anything. Just talking.

"Leave them alone." May stopped Sirius before she took Thomas from Fred. "We were their age once. Sneaking off to spend time alone."

"Fine," grumbled Sirius, still keeping his eye on his daughter and her boyfriend. Now he understood how James felt years ago when he started his own relationship with May.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out before the weekend as I will be away camping. Yay(!). Plus, school holidays are nearly over, which means back to work for me. So chapters will be slower than usual. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**

**Responses from chapter Seventeen:**

**Lalina92:** :D I love writing Cee and George mini scenes. May include more in the future. :)

**Harryginny9:** Thank you. :)

**warewolf-princess558750:** You're welcome. I'm glad I didn't kill him off either. :)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** We'll see about the 10 babies. Hahahaha :D

**Charlotte May Grace: **Thank you. :) I'm glad you loved it. :) I'm just glad I didn't break your heart.

**Morgan:** Awwww that's very sweet of you to say. :) Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I will try and update again soon. :)


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Mum?" Cecilia spoke up as she worked on her homework on the kitchen table.

"Hmmm?" May asked as she bottle fed Thomas. He was no longer being breast fed and it was so much better for them all. Sirius could now get up in the middle of the night to feed him, while May slept on.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" May asked in shock, looking up at her daughter.

Cecilia blushed. "It's just you look like you've put on a bit of weight around your stomach." She laughed nervously. "Sorry. I just thought." She turned back to her homework.

"Yes. I am." She laughed softly and brought Thomas to her shoulder to wind him. Rubbing his back. "I haven't told your dad yet." She laughed again. "So, be quiet." Giving Cecilia a small wink. Thomas gave a small burp, followed by a second louder burp. "Thomas James Black!"

"That's my boy." Sirius beamed as he walked into the kitchen. He took his son from May and held him close. The baby gave a giggle as Sirius pulled a silly face. "How's your potions homework?"

Cecilia grumbled something under her breath.

May rolled her eyes. "She's like me at her age. I hated potions at 15." She stood up and walked to the fridge and pulled out some food. "Sandwiches?"

"I'd love one." Sirius grinned and watched her take a piece of ham and eat it. She continued to make them all sandwiches. "Cee, could you take Thomas and eat your food in the dining room? I need to talk to your Mum."

"Sure." Cecilia nodded and took her brother from Sirius and a sandwich from her mother. She looked back at them and could see the worry on her mother's face. Something was wrong and her dad was going to tell her mother first. "Come on, Tommy. Let's see how much mess we can make before Mummy and Daddy are finished talking."

May chuckled as she placed a sandwich in front of Sirius and the two of them sat at the table. "I'm glad you sent her away. We do need to talk. You first."

He gave her a small smile. "Dumbledore wants me to go on a mission. Don't ask me what it is. The less you know, the better."

"No." She shook her head. "You can't go."

"May. I feel useless here." He sighed heavily. "I love being with you and the children. But I want to help. May, you read the papers everyday. You see the deaths and all the heartache. I want to help stop that."

May had abandoned her food and rubbed her forehead. "Please. You can't leave now."

"May, I need to. Dumbledore says that I am the only person he wants to send on this mission." He sighed heavily. "Please, May. It won't be for long. A few months."

"A few months?" She shouted at him. "For you, that may not seem like much. But for me and the kids, it's going to be hard."

Sirius nodded. "I know. But I need to do it."

She sat in silence for a moment and nodded. "Fine. When will you be back?"

"Beginning of January. I'll miss Christmas and your birthday."

"No! Sirius! It's Thomas' first Christmas! Can't you delay it?" She felt hot tears prick in the corner of her eyes. Both annoyance and hormones were the cause. "Or come home earlier?"

He nodded. "I want to come home for Christmas. I'm currently arguing with Albus about it." He gave a heavy sigh. "I'll come home. I promise. I'll be home for Christmas." He reached over the table and held her hand. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It doesn't matter." She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

* * *

It was the day he had to leave. He hadn't told her that he was going. He had only told her the day before that he was leaving. He told nobody. It was for the best. He hated lying to May. He slipped out of bed and dressed in another room. He was leaving without saying goodbye. Sirius didn't want to see any of them. It would make the leaving harder. He left a letter for them on the kitchen table. It was 4am. None of them would be awake for quite some time. This was the worst feeling in the world. They were his family. His wife and children. Why did he have the feeling that he was never going to see them again?

He shook his head. He didn't want to even think about it. He pulled on his leather jacket, something May bought him a few months ago. He remembered laughing at the present as it reminded him of their very early years of their engagement and marriage, when he bought his motorcycle. She had scolded him for it but she loved it just the same. He sighed heavily as he carefully picked up his keys to the motorbike. He bought it for himself as soon as he was officially free. May just laughed and rolled her eyes. She didn't mind this time around. It made her laugh when he sat on the motorbike with Thomas. Though it was switched off and that made her feel safe. He stood in the large hallway and looked up the staircase. He wanted to run back up the stairs and kiss his family and say goodbye to them. He couldn't. It would only make it harder.

Quietly, he left the house and pushed his bike to the gates. He took one last look behind him, before he brought the wards down and left the house. He put the wards back up. Knowing his family were safe. He swung his leg over the bike and kicked it into life. It was unfair that he was leaving them but he needed to do this.

* * *

May stretched as awoke. She was going to tell Sirius today. There was no point in delaying it. She was putting on weight. She was surprised that Sirius had not said anything. Well, he was a man. He didn't really notice anything. She rolled onto her side to face him. The side of his bed was empty and it was tidy. He hadn't slept in it for a few hours. She climbed out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, hoping to find him in the kitchen. "Sirius? Are you in here?" It was empty. She was just about to leave when something caught her eye. "No." She shook her head and picked up the envelope. She tore it open and read the note.

_To my family._

_I didn't want to say goodbye or I would not have left. If I said goodbye I would not have left you all. I needed to go away to make you all safe. I love you all so much. But I'd rather die than see any of you hurt. Remus has promised to look after you all until I get back. Oh Merlin, I wish I wasn't writing this letter. It was so hard to leave. I just wanted to climb back into bed with you, May. To hug you and kiss you. Then to go and get our son out of his bed and hold him. To go to breakfast and kiss our daughter. I'll come home as soon as I can. I love you all very much._

_All my love, _

_Sirius._

May read the note over and over again. She let out a sob when she read the note for a fourth time. He was gone. No kiss. No goodbye. Nothing. Just a bloody note. "You idiot," growling to herself as she sat down at the table. Her hand at her mouth as she read it for a fifth time. "You bloody idiot." For an hour, she sat alone with his note until the door opened and Cecilia walked in with Thomas in her arms. "He's gone."

"What?" She shook her head. "He would not leave without saying goodbye." Cecilia sat opposite her mother, placing her brother on her lap. "He wouldn't."

She handed her the note. "No. He didn't want to." She wiped away a tear. "I didn't even tell him." Her hand resting on her stomach. "I was going to tell him today. I lost the nerve the other day."

Cecilia placed the note on the table. "Oh Mum!" She wrapped her arm around her brother, who was fidgeting in her arms. "Do you know when he will be back?"

"He thinks Christmas." She wiped another tear away from her cheek. "I don't know. It's Dumbledore who sent him away."

Her daughter shook her head. "Why Dad? Why not someone else from the Order? Not someone with a family. Not my dad." Cecilia's lower lip trembled as she spoke. "What do we do now?"

"We have to wait. I'm going to write your cousin and let him know." She picked up the note and put it into her dressing gown pocket. "Now, breakfast." She stood up and moved to the stove, beginning to cook them both breakfast and heat up Thomas' milk. "We'll carry on as normal as if your dad is still here."

"Okay." Cecilia nodded as she bounced Thomas on her knee, making him laugh loudly. "It's Halloween tomorrow."

"I know." She nodded. "Why did he have to go before tomorrow? I need him. Especially tomorrow."

"You have me and Thomas." She kissed the top of her brother's head. "You've got us."

May smiled as she handed Cecilia the bottle of milk. "Two of the best things in my world." She smiled as she turned back to her cooking and Cecilia fed her brother.

* * *

He had to abandon his bike in France. He was going to continue on foot or as Padfoot. He questioned foreign wizards about Voldemort. Some were helpful but others were not helpful. He had to be careful who he talked to. He knew he was being followed, which was making his job harder. Sirius had to make longer journeys to avoid getting caught by Death Eaters. He was having too many close calls. After each of the close calls, he thought about his family: How it would effect them if he was captured or was killed.

It was the second month of his travels. In three weeks, it would be Christmas. He knew this was important for the war. But to be away from his family at Christmas was heartbreaking. Especially with it being his son's first Christmas. He lay on the bed in his horrid hotel room and thought about his family thousands of miles away. He missed them terribly. Why the hell did he agree to this stupid mission? All he was doing was trying to recruit powerful witches and wizards from foreign countries. It wasn't doing any good. But he was trying his best for Dumbledore and to help the Order. They needed to end this war and go back to normal. He was dying to rebuild his life once again. He needed to.

* * *

May stood on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She stood there with many other parents as they waited for the Hogwarts Express to pull into the station. She was now 5 and a half months pregnant. She hadn't told Harry yet but he knew that Sirius was still away and would be for some time. May had offered to fetch Harry, Ron and Ginny from the station, while Molly looked after Cecilia and Thomas. Cecilia was extremely happy to stay behind as George was there.

The train pulled into the station and May kept her eyes open for her nephew and his friends. She smiled broadly when she saw him. Merlin, he looked a lot like James. But he looked like he had more worries than James did at his age. At 16, James was only worried about if Lily would say no to him again. But Harry looked like he had the whole world resting on his shoulders. "Hi." She smiled and hugged him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. How are you doing?" He asked her as they hugged. "You're pregnant again?" His hand resting on her stomach.

"Yeah." She nodded grimly. "Sirius doesn't know. I didn't get the chance to tell him." She hugged Ginny and Ron. "Come on. We're getting the Knight Bus to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley has invited us to stay for the Christmas holidays." She led them from the station and they caught the Knight Bus to the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole, where they were met by Remus and Tonks, who escorted the small party to the Burrow.

"Are you all right, May?" Remus asked her. The two of them walked together with Harry and the other walking in front of them. They were just walking up the drive towards the Burrow.

She shook her head and brought her coat around her tighter. "I need him home. He needs to be with us." She sniffed as she wiped her tears away.

"I know. I don't know where he is. If I did, he would be here." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the Burrow.

"Remus. I'm scared that he's not coming home." She stopped walking and waited for the others to go into the house. "I can't do this on my own." Her hand resting on her stomach. "Three children and on my own? I can't. First time around, it was only Cee and I. Now, I don't know what to do."

Remus wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close. "He'll come home. You know he will." The two stood outside as May cried in Remus' arms.

* * *

**A/N: I will be basing Remus/Tonks relationship on the film. Well, the oh-so-subtle-relationship from the film.**

**Updates will be slower as I am now back in work after 5 weeks off. School is back! Argh!**

**Responses from chapter Eighteen:**

**harryginny9: **Awww thank you. :)

**Lalina92:** Hee hee! Just a little bit.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Awwww thank you. :D I wrote and rewrote that lemon so many times. :) Well, when she said four she was going to tell him but probably thought it wasn't the right time to say it in public.

**Warewolf-princess558750:** Sirius likes George but just doesn't like him with his daughter.

**Sammy:** I may just do a Ceeorge story. I love you've given them a name. :)

**Morgan:** I hope this was quick enough for you. :)


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**A/N: Any recognisable dialogue is from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince film. I don't own them.**

Sirius ducked behind a rock as a curse flew his way. His hand gripped his wand and the other hand pressed tightly on top of a wound. It wasn't deep but it was bleeding a lot. "Fucking Death Eaters," he growled and stood up, flinging a curse in their direction. He hit one Death Eater square in his chest and sent him flying. This gave Sirius time to throw another at the second Death Eater. The Death Eater deflected it but Sirius threw another one. Then another and another. He won. He gave a groan as he turned and ran away. Damn this. He was going home to his family. He was not risking his life any more. He gripped his wand and made his way to his secret hiding place to get cleaned up.

* * *

May stood in the Burrow kitchen doorway and looked out at the outside open space. Her hands cupped her stomach, where her baby kicked restlessly. Molly gave her an estimate of being due in March. May didn't care at this point. She just wanted her husband home. For months, she had heard nothing from him. She even asked Albus and he said the same. Not one person from the Order had heard from Sirius. They were fearing the worse. "Hey." Harry stood next to her and they both looked outside. "He's alive. I know he is."

"I hope so," sighed May, rubbing her stomach in slow circles. "Come on. Let's go and eat." She turned away from the outside and walked into the warmth of the kitchen.

Harry followed her into the kitchen. He could see that his aunt was having a hard time without Sirius. He silently vowed that he would look after her and his cousins if anything does happen to Sirius. May could look after herself and her children but Harry wanted to make sure she was happy. It had been a year since they had gotten to know each other properly. He learnt more about his parents. She also gave him photographs of other family members and more of his mother and father. He watched her through Christmas dinner and she was distracted with looking after Thomas, who was giggling when Fred made faces at him. He turned to look at Remus, who was smiling as he spoke with Tonks. Harry was glad to see him happy once again.

Christmas dinner was over and Harry finally was able to talk to Remus about his thoughts about Malfoy. Tonks, Mr Weasley and May joined in the conversation. May sat next to her nephew and listened to his story about Draco Malfoy. Remus was a bit unsure about it. "Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?"

"I know it sounds mad." Harry tried to fight his opinion.

"Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so he could find out what he was up to?"

Harry paused for a moment. "That's not what it sounded like."

"Perhaps Harry is right, Remus. I mean to make an Unbreakable Vow -" Tonks tried to fight Harry's corner and also try to reason with Remus.

Remus cut across her, "it comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement. Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "Dumbledore can make mistakes. He said so himself."

"You're blinded by hatred." Remus argued with Harry.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Remus shouted at the 16 year old.

"Remus." May spoke quietly, warning him to not lose his temper. It was a full moon the night before.

He looked up at May, who shook her head slightly. "People are disappearing, Harry, daily. We place our trust in a handful of people." He looked back at May, who stood up, picking Thomas up off the floor. The pain of the First Wizarding War was still in her heart. Especially when she thought Sirius had been a traitor. Nobody trusted anybody. Even those close to them. Remus continued on. "If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed."

Harry caught Tonks' eye. She just shook her head and her hand. Harry did not carry on. Remus had made up his mind and said nothing else. She stood up and followed after May. Remus soon followed his girlfriend. May sat at the bottom of the stairs with Thomas asleep in her arms. "Moony. Can you see where Harry is going with this?"

"Oh, not you as well." He sighed and sat next to her.

May sighed and handed him Thomas, when Remus offered. "I can see your point. But Harry seems to be certain about this."

"I know, May. To me, it seems Harry is going against Dumbledore's judgement, just because of James' hatred for Snape has imprinted onto Harry. Also Sirius' hatred for him." He rocked Thomas in his arms. "Surely, you can see that."

"I can." She nodded and sighed heavily. "Can you put him to bed? I have to help Molly." Heaving herself to her feet and walking away.

Tonks seated herself in May's place, next to Remus. She waited until May was away from them. "Bloody hell. I've never seen her so down. She's usually laughing. I remember when she and Sirius used to look after me. She always seemed to be happy and laughing."

"It's Sirius." Remus sighed as he rocked Thomas. "She was like this when James died and Sirius left her. I just hope he comes home soon. He doesn't know about the baby." The two of them stood up and walked up the stairs together. They moved into the guest bedroom, where May was staying with Thomas and Cecilia. Remus placed the boy in the cot and the two of them left in silence. "Come on. Let's go. We can stay in Grimmauld Place, if you don't want to go home."

* * *

Sirius finally reached England. He was still being followed. He went to the first place he knew was safe and the nearest: Grimmauld Place. He gave a heavy sigh as he locked the door. He was nearly home. He would be with his family very soon. Merlin, he missed them so much. Just a quick wash and he would go to Godric's Hollow. He would go home.

"Food first." He mumbled to himself as he walked down into the kitchen. He was just about to walk into the pantry when he caught sight of a letter on the table. He trudged up to it and sat down before he opened it.

"_Dear Sirius. I don't know where you are but I wrote this letter to tell you where we are. There is an exact letter at the manor. We're all at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur insisted we stay with them for the holidays. They didn't want me alone with two children __and with another on the way. Yes, I'm pregnant again. __I was going to tell you but you left. You idiot. Just come to the Burrow. __Spend Christmas and New Year with us. I wrote this letter in the hope that you come home alive __and before Christmas. Merlin, I miss you. __Come home to us, my love._

_All my love._

_Your wife._"

Sirius folded the letter and abandoned the idea of food and a shower. He placed the letter in his jacket pocket and ran out of the house. May was pregnant and he didn't know. It was late but he was going to find them no matter what the time was. He was such an ass. He left them when they needed him the most. "I'm coming, May. I'm coming, kids."

* * *

"I'm scared, George." Cecilia spoke softly. The two of them were sitting alone in front of the fire. Fred was busy writing business letters. Everyone else was being lazy from the amount of food they had eaten.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Me too." He kissed the top of her head as they stared into the fire. "Hopefully, it will be over soon."

She turned in his arms and gave him a small smile. "I hope so." The two of them were sitting on the floor with a blanket over their legs. He bent his head down and gave her a small kiss.

"Cecilia Potter!" Remus scolded her.

She quickly pulled away from George and stood up. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Are you going?"

"Yes. Come here. Give us a hug." He chuckled and held his arms open to her. "Don't worry about your dad. He'll come home soon."

"I hope so. For Mum's sake." She mumbled in his arms before pulling away from him.

"Me too, kid." He kissed her cheek and moved around her. "I'll see you on New Year's."

Tonks hugged the teenager. "I'm making him come to the dinner. He grumbled."

"No change there." Cecilia giggled and rolled her eyes at her adoptive dad.

The couple walked away and followed Molly and Arthur to the door. "It was delicious, Molly. Really." Tonks complimented the cooking.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Molly asked. Thinking of Remus and Tonks' safety.

"No, we should go." She looked over at Remus and lowered her voice. "The first night of the cycle's always the worst." Remus was ignoring them. He was staring out into the darkness.

"Remus?" Arthur noticed the tension in Remus' stance.

"Sweetheart." Tonks stepped closer and looked in the same direction. They all had the feeling that they were being watched.

"Remus, Tonks, stay." May begged them. "Just stay."

"No, May. We best go." Tonks shook her head.

May was just about to argue once again when a roar of fire surrounded the house. A figure appeared. "Bellatrix," she growled. The memory of the woman attacking her husband still fresh in her mind. They all pulled out their wands and stepped forward.

"No, May!" Molly held her back.

Harry pushed his way through them. "NO! Harry!" They shouted after the boy, who ran after Bellatrix, who soon disappeared.

"May, stay!" Molly held her back as everyone including Ginny. "Get the children out of the house." The two women turned into the house. "Fred! George! Get outside now!"

May ran up the stairs and lifted Thomas from his cot. "Sorry, my darling." She wrapped his blanket around him and rushed down the stairs. Thomas cried in her arms as she rushed outside. Everyone was outside. She wrapped her arm around Cecilia's shoulder. "Stay close."

George stood close by. "How the hell did they find us?" His wand held out in front of him.

Cecilia stepped away from her mother to hold her own wand in front of her. They could hear curses in the distance. "I'm scared, Mum."

"I know love." She whispered softly as she wrapped the blanket around Thomas more. She held him tightly when Bellatrix appeared. "_Stupefy_!" May shouted but she deflected it.

"Give me the boy!" She glared at May. "Your husband is dead! Give us the Black heir!"

"NO!" May shouted and held Thomas tighter to her.

Bellatrix turned her wand towards Cecilia. "Well, we'll just take his first-born."

"NO!" George roared and stepped in front of Cecilia.

Bellatrix flourished her wand and the party flew backwards. May clutched at her son, to protect him from the fall and from the evil woman. She took one step towards May when George aimed a curse towards her and she stopped moving. She gave an evil grin and disapparated. Not before she shot a fire curse at the Burrow. The top floors exploded with roaring fire.

May, Molly, Cecilia, George, Fred and Ron all got to their feet. May held her son close, who was screaming in fear. "Molly!" Shouted Arthur as he reappeared from reeds. He wrapped his arm around his wife as they watched the building burn.

"May!" A voice screamed in the distance.

She turned and gasped at the sight of Sirius running towards her. "Sirius!" She held Thomas close and met Sirius halfway. They met with a passionate kiss. His finger entwined in her hair and her arm wrapped around him. "You're here." She laughed nervously when they parted from their kiss. "You're here."

"I'm here." He kissed her once again before he held her and their son once again. "Cee?"

"Daddy!" Cecilia ran to him and joined his mother in her father's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the slow updates. I'm back in work and I have a couple of hours a day to write without falling asleep. :( Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. PLUS! 9 reviews away from 100! WOW! Can't wait to hit the mark!**

**Responses from chapter Nineteen:**

**Guest:** As you can see nothing happened to Sirius. Hooray! :D I'm happy that this is your favourite story.

**Lalina92:** He's home! Hooray!

**Warewolf-princess558750:** He's home for Christmas. Sort of. :) Don't punch him. Hahahhaa!

**Morgan:** Thank you. :) I'm glad you liked it!

**Padfootette:** I'll try and update this story as quick as I can. :)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** I don't think they'll have ten kids. But there maybe more. MAYBE! I haven't decided yet! The duck will be more likely. :P

**Harryginny9:** Thank you. I'm glad you did love it!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sirius and May invited all the Weasley's to stay at the manor for the rest of the holiday. "I'm so sorry," whispered Sirius, "for leaving you. I shouldn't have left you." His arms tight around May. They were standing in the middle of their bedroom. They had come home with their children and friends. Everyone was in bed and probably asleep.

"It's okay," she sobbed in his arms. "But you came back alive." May stepped away from him and pushed his hair behind her ear. "You need a wash." She gave him a small smile as she brushed a piece of soot from his cheek. He had stopped the fire with Arthur before they all came to the manor.

He laughed softly. "Yeah. As soon as I got your note, I abandoned everything to get to the Burrow. To get to you and the kids." His hand fell to her stomach. "I would not have gone if I had known." His thumb rubbing her.

"Right, go and shower. I need to eat." She smiled, her hands resting on his shoulders before she stood on her toes and kissed him. "We need to talk after."

"Yes." He nodded and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pushed him away. "Now, shower. You are covered in soot."

He laughed and kissed her once more. "Fine. I won't be long." He stroked her stomach once more before stepping out of the room.

* * *

May was sitting up in bed when Sirius came back from his shower. "Hi." She smiled as she placed her book back on the bedside table. He climbed into bed and she lay down and moved into his side. "You smell good. Much better than smoke and soot." She lay her arm over his stomach and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so happy that you are home."

"Me too." He shifted down the bed more, so he was face-to-face with her. "I'm so sorry." His hand rubbed her stomach in small circles. "I would never had left if you had told me that you were pregnant." He kissed her cheek softly.

"Okay." She chuckled. "Don't leave me again. Especially for a mission. Can't bare the thought of not knowing if you will come home."

Sirius nodded. "I promise I will not go on another mission. But what if I am needed? To protect Harry or something like that?"

May laughed. "Yes. That's fine. With these missions, I don't like not knowing where you are or where you are going." She gave another laugh. "God! I sound like my mother."

He laughed again and kissed her softly. "You don't. You sound like a mother."

"Let's sleep. Tomorrow, you will be bombarded by a thousand questions from your daughter and your nephew." She reached up and pushed a wet strand of his hair off his face. "Plus, you'll find a big change in your son."

"Really?" Sirius grinned widely. He had missed so much in a few months. Tomorrow, he was going to spend all his waking hours with his family. With May, with Cecilia, with Thomas, and with Harry. Especially with Harry. He felt like he was abandoning his godson. Breaking his promise to James even more than he had before. He had promised never to leave Harry alone. He was going to make up for all the years without him.

May laughed and nodded. "Yes. You will be surprised and proud." Her smile seemed to be permanent as she cupped his cheek and rubbed her fingers on his skin. "I've missed this."

He shifted as close as he could. Her foot rubbing against his calf. "Me too." He kissed her softly and rolled them over, so she was lying on her back and he was half on her. Her arms wrapped around him and held him close as they continued to kiss.

Sirius smiled as he sat on the floor and watched his son crawl towards Cecilia. "He's grown so much." He held his hands out to his son, who had turned to face Sirius. "Come on." He grinned as Thomas giggled loudly and crawled to Sirius. "Such a big boy!" He lifted him up and sat him on his lap.

May smiled as she sat down next to Molly, who was knitting silently. "He eats like you." She sat back on the sofa and smiled as she watched her small family. "Have Arthur and the boys gone to see the Burrow?"

"Yes. Going to see what can be repaired." Molly gave her a smile. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"It's no trouble." May smiled and rubbed her stomach. "The house is too big as it is."

"Well, you are having enough children to fill the rooms." Molly smirked as she let her knitting carry on magically.

May blushed and Sirius laughed. "Molly!" May shook her head and continued rubbing her stomach. "Well, Harry has James' old room, Cecilia is in my old room. Thomas will be having the room next to them when he is old enough. You are welcome to stay until the Burrow is back in working order." She pulled herself to her feet. "Where are the boys?"

"Playing Quidditch. They're fine. I think Harry needed to let off some steam." Sirius smiled as Thomas crawled back to him. "Plus, I think Harry and Ron needed some friend time together. It's not as if they spend most of their time together in school."

Molly laughed and rolled her eyes. "Those two boys, and Hermione, seem to have trouble following them around all the time."

"Reminds me of someone." May raised her eyebrow at Sirius, who just laughed and lay on the floor with Thomas on his chest. The boy enjoyed grabbing Sirius' goatee or slapping his chest, where Sirius would pretend to be hurt. "I believed Sirius' middle name was trouble. I only found out the truth when we got married." She laughed as she stretched her back.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked as he sat up with Thomas, who Sirius pt on the floor.

She nodded. "Yes. Back is killing me." She took deep breaths and paced the room. "Oh Thomas!" She smiled in glee as she watched Thomas pull himself to his feet by using the second sofa. "Clever boy!" She clapped her hands when Thomas looked up at her. He gave her a large toothless and went to clap his hands but fell to the floor. He let out a wail of shock and stopped when Sirius picked him up.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as he rocked Thomas. "Did you fall down?"

May laughed and continued walking. "Cee, go and see where your cousin and Ron are. It's nearly time to get ready for dinner." She rubbed the small of her back and sat on a wooden chair.

"Okay." She stood up off the floor and left the room.

"Right, I want to put a strong fidelius charm on the manor." She announced as soon as the door was closed.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he stood up and sat next to Molly, who was listening intently.

She gave a sigh and stood up, rubbing her stomach and paced again. "Bellatrix. She threatened to take the children. She knew Cee was your daughter and not Remus'. I want to protect my children by keeping them hidden here. I'm not forcing you to stay here in hiding. You can help with the Order. But I want our children to be our number one priority."

Sirius handed Thomas to Molly and walked over to his wife. "Hey. I understand. We can do it. We'll ask Moony or Arthur or even Molly." Smiling over at the older woman. "I want the kids to be safe more than anything." He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her softly.

She pulled away quickly and gasped. "Ow." She murmured and her hand flew to her stomach. "Oh that hurts." Her free hand grabbed Sirius' arm.

"Sit down." Molly was on her feet and helping May to the sofa. "What hurts?"

"Contractions." She gasped and gripped the sofa cushion tightly. "Ow. Another one." Her eyes were shut tight as the pain ran through her. "Not again. I'm not losing another baby."

Sirius was standing close by with Thomas in his arms. "You'll be fine. We'll take you to St. Mungo's." His eyes watching Molly as she pressed her hands against May's stomach.

Molly shook her head and smiled. "No need. May, you're having Braxton Hicks. Did you not have them before?"

May shook her head. "Not that I noticed." She took slow deep breaths. "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine." Molly smiled at her and sat next to her, holding May's hand. "You're fine and your baby is fine. Just relax for ten minutes and your Braxton Hicks will stop."

She gripped the older woman's hand again as she received another pain. "The pain seems to be getting less." She took slow breaths as the pain wore off.

"Right, you stay here and rest. I'll cook dinner. You're letting us stay here, I have to do something to pay you back." She smiled and stood up.

"Oh Molly." Sirius sighed and sat next to May, with Thomas on his lap. "We are happy to have you here. We don't expect you to do everything."

"Oh no," she shook her head and smiled. "It's my pleasure. Right now, May has to concentrating on relaxing."

May laughed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sat back on the sofa and smiled lazily. "Thank you so much, Molly." When Sirius sat back, she moved into his side. "I'm going to have a nap. Wake me when dinner is ready."

* * *

Sirius looked down at his sleeping wife, who was lying on her back. Harry and the Weasley's were going back to Hogwarts today and he knew that she didn't want Harry to go. Especially after the attack on the Burrow. Later that evening, they were going to perform the fidelius charm on the manor. Both he and May did not want to lose their children because of Bellatrix. They knew that Harry was extremely important and they would do anything to keep him from harm. But they both knew that Harry was growing up fast. With the threat of Voldemort, Harry's childhood is now behind him, and he was fighting a force far greater than his years.

Sirius reached down and brushed her hair behind her ear. He bent down and kissed her cheek. She looked tired but he knew that it was because of so many things. Her pregnancy was making her extremely tired but also worrying about her family. Who wouldn't? His evil cousin had threatened to take their children. She was losing sleep over the thought of Cecilia and Thomas being taken. So was he. "May?" He whispered softly in her ear, his fingers running down her arm. "It's time to get up."

She groaned and turned her head away from him. "No," she mumbled.

He chuckled softly and shifted on the bed to lie next to her. He didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful when she was finally asleep. He rested his hand on her stomach. Their baby was asleep too. He stroked her stomach with his thumb. "Come on. We have to get ready to go to London."

She groaned once again and turned her head to look at him. "Why do you think I don't want to wake up?" Giving him a small smile and turning onto her side to face him. "I wish Harry didn't have to go."

"Me neither. But we both know that he is very safe at Hogwarts." He reached up and pushed a small strand of her hair off her forehead. "As long as Dumbledore is at Hogwarts, he is safe."

"Yes." She nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now, help your pregnant wife out of bed. I got to pee."

He laughed and climbed out of bed. "Yes, your majesty." He walked around the bed and helped her to her feet. "There you go." He gently kissed her on the lips and let her move into their en-suite bedroom. He watched her walk away. Quite slowly. She was getting to the point of having trouble walking quickly. It made him smile when he caught her rubbing her stomach subconsciously. He would do it too. If they were sitting down in the evening, relaxing, his hand would usually end up on her stomach. This was how he wanted his life to be. With May and with children. Like they always planned.

* * *

"You write to us at any time." May hugged Harry on the platform. "We're here for you."

"Thanks May." He smiled as he pulled away from her. "Take care." He rested his hand on her stomach, where his cousin kicked him. "I still think you're having a boy."

She laughed. "Fred and George have a pool going to what I'm having. Place your bets. Sirius has." She smiled as he pulled his hand away. "We'll see you in the summer. So much happening. Your seventeenth birthday. Bill's wedding."

He nodded. "Yeah."

May noticed how tired he looked. He had too much on his plate. He was only 16. He didn't need all the responsibility of being the Chosen One. "Your parents would be so proud of you. I'm proud of you too." She wrapped her arms around him once more. The whistle blew. "Go on. Off you go." She stepped back and let him quickly jump on the train. She stepped back to stand with Sirius. The two of them waved off their nephew. "He's grown up too quick."

"I know." Sirius nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let's go home. As much as our daughter loves George, I don't want to find them in an awkward position."

"Sirius!" May scolded him. Fred and George had offered to stay at the manor with Cecilia and Thomas. "Stop it." She laughed as he turned her towards the exit. "She knows that if they don't behave, she is banned from seeing him for life." She laughed and leaned against his side.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! It will follow the stories except Sirius is alive and Sirius has a family.**

**Responses from chapter Twenty:**

**warewolf-princess558750: **I really hate Bellatrix but you do have to admit, she is badass!

**Lalina92:** Very good timing from Sirius. :)

**Padfootette:** Awww thank you. I will update as much as I can but I'm back in work, so updates will be a little slower.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** We'll see about the duck. LOL. I will be writing more Remus and Tonks INCLUDING proposal and wedding! :P

**harryginny9:** Thank you. :)

**Jroll (guest):** I know! Bloody Bellatrix!

**Guest:** Awww thank you. :)


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Sirius grasped her limp hand and sobbed. She was gone. She couldn't be gone. "May!" She was too young. It was understandable if it was the killing curse. But not something so simple as childbirth. Everything was so simple with Thomas. He nearly lost her when she had appendicitis while pregnant with Lizzy. It always seemed to be children. But why them? Why her? "Come back," he murmured. "Come back." He turned his head to look at her stomach. It was flat. Their baby was gone too. It was too hard on both of them. This was wrong. She was too young. He looked back up at May. "Please May. Please just wake up. Come back to me."_

It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. He had woken up to the horrid dream. May was still fast asleep. She was still heavily pregnant. Just over a month to go. He sat up and climbed out of bed. Sirius had promised to be healthy for May but right now, he needed a cigarette. The nightmare had shaken him. He needed something to calm him down. He wrapped his dressing gown around him and walked the long walk to the kitchen. Despite the long walk, he was extremely glad to be living in the Potter manor instead of Grimmauld Place. He loved the fresh air and he received more here than he did in that bloody house. He opened the door in the kitchen, which led into the flowered garden. He sat out on the bench and pulled out a cigarette. When he drew in the first breath, he felt better. May was going to kill him but he needed this.

He stretched his legs out in front of him and looked p at the night sky. The sky was clear and he had a view of the stars. He scoffed when he spotted his namesake. His eyes moved to the constellation of Orion. Now, he thought about his father for the first time in a long time. For the first eleven years of his life, he did not fear his father. He respected him. But when he received a howler about his father's disappointment of his sorting, he wiped his hands clean of those happy years. Sirius found himself happier than he had ever been. He was free. He was still with the love of his life and two beautiful children, with another on the way.

"Dad?" Cecilia's voice came from inside.

"Out here." He took a drag of his cigarette. "You should be in bed." He told her when she walked outside and sat next to him.

"You shouldn't be smoking." She chuckled as she wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her. "Why are you awake?"

Sirius shrugged a shoulder. "Just woke up." Blowing out a stream of smoke. "Why are you up?"

"Just worried about everything." She sighed and let him wrap his arm around her shoulder, leaning against his side, resting her head against his shoulder. "Dad, I'm scared. After what happened at Christmas, I'm just so scared of everything."

"Hey hey." He held her close, stubbing out his cigarette and putting it in the empty bucket. "I will never let anything happen to you. I promise." He held her close. "Come on. It's cold. Get back to bed." They stood up and moved back into the house. When they entered back into the kitchen, they found May standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up?" Sirius smiled and feeling self-conscious about how he smelt of fresh cigarette smoke.

Her hand rested on the lower part of her stomach. "I'm bleeding."

Sirius rushed up to her. He could see the tears on her cheeks. "What?" He cupped her cheeks in his hands.

May's lower lip trembled. "I'm bleeding. I woke up needing the toilet and found blood on my underwear. That shouldn't happen."

"Right, we're going to St Mungo's. No arguments." He grasped her elbow. His nightmare was coming true.

* * *

"Marry me." Remus muttered as he lay in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. Well, in his opinion.

Tonks lazily opened her eyes and looked up at him. They were lying on her bed, completely naked. "What?"

He gave a small chuckle and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Will you marry me? I love you so much. It seems right."

"Are you not too poor or too old?" She asked with a sly grin. Rubbing it in slightly. He was constantly telling her that they shouldn't be together because of his flaws. She didn't care.

"I am but I love you, Dora." He shifted forward and kissed her hotly on the lips, hoping to get her to make her decision. "Marry me."

"Yes." She smiled widely and pushed herself against him, pushing them over.

"I don't have the ring with me." He smiled and pulled the covers over them. "It's at Grimmauld Place."

Tonks smiled down at him. "I don't care. I'm so happy right now."

"Nymphadora!" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the door. "I know! I know! I am not allowed to be here. But I have an owl for Remus from Sirius. You need to get to St Mungo's. May's in hospital."

Tonks quickly climbed off Remus. The two of them quickly got out of bed and dressed as fast as they could. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes. Could you come and fetch the kids and bring them back here?" He asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Yes." She pulled on her combat boots and stood up. She opened the door to find Andromeda standing in the hallway. "Can I bring Sirius' kids to you, Mum?"

She nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Sure. I'll go home now." She turned and left Remus and Tonks alone.

"Right," she smiled and turned to him. Gasping when she was met with his chest. His long, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "We... should go." She blushed when he kissed her neck. "Remus, I know it is a full moon soon and you are particularly horny. But our friend might be really ill. She's not due for 5 weeks."

"Yes." He kissed her once more and then moved away from her. They both quickly left the room and Tonks' small flat.

* * *

Once at the hospital, May was whisked away from Sirius and the children. By the time they reached the hospital, she was bleeding quite heavily. He had disapparated him and May straight to the hospital and then returned home for Cecilia and Thomas. He returned to no news. He wasn't allowed to go into May's room. He sat with Cecilia, who had Thomas on her lap. But Sirius couldn't sit still for long. He started pacing outside the room. Only stopping to look at the door or his children.

"Padfoot." Remus called as he ran up the corridor and the two men hugged. "What happened?"

"She just started bleeding." He stepped back and looked at the door to May's hospital room. "I think she's having a miscarriage." He took deep breaths to stop himself from crying. "She was unconscious by the time we got here." He sat down next to Cecilia, who had handed Thomas to Tonks. Sirius wrapped his arm around her when she gave a large yawn.

"Right," Tonks spoke up. "Cecilia. You, Thomas and I are going to my mother's house. You need to sleep." She looked down at the young girl, who was nearly falling asleep against her father's side. "Come on." She shifted Thomas onto her hip more, to make it more comfortable for them both.

Cecilia looked at her father, who nodded and kissed her cheek. "Okay. You owl us as soon as you hear about Mum."

"I will." He gave her another smile. He waited until they had disappeared around the corner and he spoke to Remus. "Moony. I'm scared. I had a dream last night that May died giving birth to this baby. What if it's coming true?"

"It's not." Remus sat next to him. "You're just worrying. You were like this when May was having Thomas. Constantly worrying about May's health and the baby's health. Relax. She is in good hands."

Sirius growled in frustration and stood up. "Don't tell me to relax. This is my wife!" He pointed at the door. "I swore to protect her and I can't even do that!" He was annoyed with not knowing. "Everything was going so well. We've just finished the nursery. Thomas is now in the room opposite us. George Weasley hasn't gotten my daughter pregnant." He chuckled softly and moved to sit back next to Remus. "As much as I like the boy, I don't like him with my girl."

Remus laughed softly as he leant forward, his arms resting on his knees. "Me neither but she is growing up, Sirius. She's nearly an adult. We can't keep her hidden in the dark."

"I know. I missed most of her life and I want to make up for it." He leant forward also and rubbed his chin. "I know May is in safe hands but I don't like not knowing." The two sat in silence for half an hour. Not wanting to move just in case a Healer came out of the room. Forty five minutes later and a Healer finally came out of the room. Sirius was on his feet in seconds. "How is she?"

"We had to operate." He spoke gently. "Your wife had placenta previa. Which is where the placenta grows in the lower part of the womb. We operated on your wife as the bleeding became heavier. The baby is fine but wife haemorrhaged. Everything is fine now. Both mother and baby are resting."

Sirius gave a sigh of relief and sat back down, his head in his hands. "Can I see them?"

"Not yet. We're having the sheets changed and your wife needs a wash. It should not be too long." He gave Sirius a smile.

"What did we have?" He asked as he lifted his head up.

The Healer gave him a smile. "A girl. You have a daughter. A healthy daughter, despite her being a month early. A nurse will come out when it is time for you to go in. Congratulations Mr Black." He gave Remus a nod before leaving the two men alone.

"Another girl!" Remus laughed as he clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thanks mate." Sirius sat back on his chair. He had the biggest smile across his face. "Another girl to protect from all the boys." He smiled still as he and Remus sat quietly together until Remus spoke up.

"Dora and I are engaged." He smiled as he spoke. He was so happy to tell Sirius this. Sirius just turned his head with a sly smile on his face. "Proposed to her today."

His friend gave a small chuckled. "That's brilliant news!" He held out his hand and the two men shook hands. "Congratulations, man."

Remus smiled and sat back. "Thanks. I can't believe I did propose."

"I'm happy for you." Sirius smiled broadly. "You deserve someone to keep you in line."

* * *

**A/N: Well... A baby AND an engagement. Wedding next? But whose? :P**

**Responses from Chapter Twenty-one:**

**warewolf-princess558750: **I did a betting poll with my best friend and her second baby. I lost. Lol.

**Padfootette:** I don't actually know if they will have more children in the future. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Cap92A:** I'm so sorry. I just assumed that many readers will know what Braxton Hicks are. :)

**Guest:** :) Yep. It's all gravy, baby.

**Guest: **Thank you. :)

**Charlotte Blackwood: **How was the proposal? Short and sweet I thought. :) Seven children MAYYYY push it too far.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Sirius had been waiting an hour to go into his wife's hospital room. Remus had gone to tell the children the good news. A nurse finally came out. "She's awake and dying to see you." Sirius stood up and rushed past the woman, who just closed the door once he was inside.

"Hi." May grinned as he walked in. She was lying flat on the bed. "I'm not allowed to move much." She smiled broadly as he sat next to her. "I'm so tired and I'm aching all over." She laughed softly. "Right, that's my grumbling for today. Our little girl is asleep." She looked away from Sirius, to a small cot next to her. "Can you hold her? I haven't yet. I'm not allowed until tomorrow."

"Sure." He stood up but he leant down and kissed her softly. "I'm glad you're better."

"Me too." She smiled up at him and let him kiss her one more time.

He walked around the bed and stood at the foot of the cot. "She's perfect." He reached down and carefully lifted her into his arms. The small baby squirmed in his arms before she settled in his arms. "She's tiny."

"Yes." May smiled as she watched him with their newest addition to their family. "The Healer said she will be fine. Once I start breastfeeding her, she'll grow bigger."

Sirius moved around the bed and sat down in his chair. "I know." He could not take his eyes off her. "She's perfect."

"Any name ideas? Sensible names." She laughed softly.

He looked down at his daughter. "What about Lyra? Lyra Black?"

May smiled and nodded. "Yes. I like that. With Juliet as her middle name. I always liked Juliet."

"Lyra Juliet Black." Sirius smiled as he lifted her up and bent his head down, kissing her on the forehead softly. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

The next day, May was able to sit up a little and was able to hold her newborn daughter. The baby girl had a small tuft of black hair and bright blue eyes. Which made May think she would inherit her father's grey eyes. Ever since her baby had been placed in her arms, May did not want to let her go. Sirius had Thomas on his lap and they watched May. Thomas was confused. Not knowing who this new person was with his mother. Sirius was looking at them proudly. This was the family he dreamt of. "When can you come home?" He asked as a nurse left, who had come in to check on May and the baby.

"Tomorrow." May smiled as she rocked the sleeping baby. "Remus is coming over tomorrow night. We'll do the spell tomorrow night. I want to go to sleep tomorrow feeling safe. Knowing our children are safe."

"Okay." He nodded and smiled as he kissed the top of his son's head, who wriggled on his lap. "Where are you going?"

"Maa!" He continued wriggling, to try and get off Sirius' lap. His hands held out towards May. "Maa!"

May laughed softly. "Let him sit next to me."

Sirius stood up with Thomas, who was still agitated about not being with his mother. "Oi. Behave. Be careful. Mama is a little sick and your baby sister is sleeping."

"Maa!" Thomas smiled as Sirius sat him next to May, who wrapped her arm around Thomas.

May laughed again when Thomas moved into her side. "Hello my darling. I missed you." She shifted Lyra on her arm, to hold her closer and resting partly on May's lap. "Where's Cee?"

Sirius grumbled under his breath before speaking up again. "She's outside with George."

"Leave them alone. We were like them once. Young and in love." She looked down at her children, both of whom were fast asleep. "I cannot wait to come home. I am going to rely on you a lot now. Especially for the next few weeks. My scar is healing but I am not allowed to do any heavy lifting for a while. That includes lifting Thomas out of his cot or from the floor. Even lifting Lyra up. Also, I am banning you from having children with me for a few years." Laughing softly.

"Of course." He smiled as he sat in the chair close to her. "I am so glad that you are alive. I had a horrible dream that you and the baby died. When you came to me, saying you were bleeding. My heart stopped." He reached out and cupped their daughter's head. "I thought I was losing you again."

She gave him a small smile. "You won't. I promise." She looked down at her children. "I will never leave them or you."

* * *

Everything was going smoothly for the small family until the night of the 30th June, which was four months after Lyra's birth. "Albus has sent me a note." Sirius rushed into their bedroom, where May was breastfeeding Lyra and Thomas was playing on their bed. "He wants me to patrol Hogwarts."

"Okay. Why?" She took her daughter from her breast and placed her on her shoulder, gently winding her.

"Not got a clue. I should be back in the morning." He sat next to her and gave her lips a quick kiss. "I think he is going abroad for business. I don't blame him for sending half of the Order to Hogwarts."

"Who else is going?" She asked as she continued rubbing Lyra's back.

He shrugged his shoulder. "He didn't say. I'm guessing Remus and Tonks. Not sure about Kingsley." He reached down and stroked his daughter's feet, which were hanging down loosely as she was pressed against May. "I'll come home immediately. Molly is on her way and probably George. You know he cannot be five minutes without seeing our daughter."

May laughed softly. "Shut up." She kissed him softly. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow." They kissed once more, a little longer than before. "Come back home."

"I will." He smiled a little and cupped her cheek before moving his hand to their daughter's head. "I promise." He kissed her once more, then their daughter's head and finally their son's.

"Go and tell Cee. Don't leave without her knowing."

"Always the voice of reason." Sirius chuckled as he stood up and pulled on his leather jacket. "See you in the morning." May nodded and watched him leave. She hoped that he would come home and in one piece.

* * *

"You're home." May smiled broadly as Sirius walked through the living room door. She placed Lyra in the Moses basket. She was still in her pyjamas as it was very early. May was about to rush up to him when she saw the sombre stance of him. "What's happened?"

He spoke slowly, "Albus is dead." Neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

She just stared at him, not saying anything. "How? Who...?" When she did speak, she couldn't find the words to put the sentence together.

"Snape," growled Sirius. "Killing curse."

"No!" She gasped in horror and sat back down on the sofa.

"Andromeda is on her way over here. Remus has given her our address. She'll look after the children and we can go to Hogwarts. Harry needs us more than anything." He sat down next to her. "I think he was with Dumbledore when it happened."

May gasped and let out a sob. She moved into Sirius, who wrapped his arm around her. Comforting her as she wept. "Oh Albus." Sirius comforted her as much as he could. He knew that Albus had been part of May's life since she was a child. "Right," she had stopped crying. "Go and meet Andromeda. I'll get dressed and get the kids ready." She wiped her tears away and stood up. "Come on. Harry is our nephew. He is our responsibility."

"I know." Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Come here." He rubbed her back as she sobbed in his arms. The loses of the war were starting to hit home. Who would be next?

* * *

They stood at the tomb of Dumbledore. The sound of Fawke's lament filled the air. Sirius and May sat hand-in-hand as the funeral continued on. May's thoughts were not focused on the funeral. She was much more worried about Harry. The boy had seen Dumbledore murdered. She had barely spoken to him since she last saw him which was a few days ago. She tried to hold back the tears but she could not. She did not weep, like many of the women did at the funeral. She cried quietly. Once it was over, only a white tomb stood where Dumbledore's body had been.

They returned into the castle. "Aunt May?" Harry spoke from behind her and Sirius, they had not let go of hands since they had arrived at the castle. "Could I talk to you both?"

"Sure." Sirius nodded and they walked away from the crowds. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going back to the Dursley's. Dumbledore told me to." He spoke slowly. "Officially, I still live with them." He gave a small smile. A smile which never reached his eyes. "They need to go into hiding. Voldemort will try to hurt them to get to me."

Sirius nodded slowly and understanding what he meant. "Of course. I'll fetch you from the station and take you to them."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He stepped forward and hugged May. "Congratulations guys. I can't wait to meet my new cousin." He gave them another smile, but it did show in his eyes. He looked tired. He was only 16 and had too many responsibilities weighing on his shoulders. "I'll see you in a couple of days." He hugged Sirius tightly before parting from them to meet with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: That HAD to be the hardest chapter to write so far. I needed Dumbledore's death to happen and I needed Harry to return to the Dursleys, just for the Seven Potters and for the beginning of Harry's journey to get the Horcruxes.**

**Responses from chapter Twenty-Two**

**Padfootette:** Thank you. Yes, she can still have children. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Warewolf-princess558750:** Thank you. :) Nope. Sirius does not have seer blood in him. Just a bad dream that was a coincident.

**Lalina92: **Oops sorry for scaring you. :(

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Ooops! Sorry. George and Cecilia elope? Hmmmmm...


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**A/N: Any recognisable words are from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book and/or the part one film of Deathly Hallows. So don't sue me! :)**

He had not let go of her hand since they had left their children with Andromeda. They gave a long goodbye to their two youngest; hugging them and kissing them. Cecilia was at the Burrow, waiting for them there. She didn't want to be sitting at home waiting for her parents and family as they risked their lives. May was determined to go with Sirius. She wanted to protect her nephew more than anything in the world. Sirius agreed with May. She should be there for Harry, or she would be at home worrying and that would be annoying for Cecilia.

"Are you all right?" He asked as they walked up the path of Privet Drive, walking towards number four.

"No." She sighed and pulled her hand from his, but she, instead, wrapped her arm around his back.

Sirius draped his arm over her shoulders. "Why?"

"I hate it. I didn't want this to happen again. Fearing for our lives. Worrying whether or not we will see each other again. Or see our friends again." She stopped walking and wiped away the tears from her eyes with one hand.

Sirius stopped and held her close to him; wrapping his arms around her. "Hey. Hey." He rubbed her back to comfort her. Her arms were tight behind him, gripping his shirt tightly. "It will be all right. This war will be over very soon."

"I hope so." She tipped her head up and looked up at him. "I love being shorter than you." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her back.

They pulled apart when they heard the constant clang, which signalled the arrival of Mad-Eye Moody. "For God's sake, Padfoot. We don't have time for you two and your teenage kissing sessions." He pushed in between the pair of them and walked towards number four.

"Good old Mad-Eye." May chuckled as she and Sirius turned and followed the old Auror up the street. It was late evening and there was no one about except for the handful of wizards and witches, who would be escorting Harry to his safe point. As the couple approached number 4, people were already going inside. "Hello Harry." Smiled May as she was greeted by her nephew in the hallway, kissing him on the cheek, before moving inside. The room seemed small with Hagrid taking up half the space.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" Harry asked the tall Auror.

"He can get along without me for one night," said Kingsley. "You're more important."

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks was sitting on top of the washing machine. She lifted her left hand, and a ring was there.

"You got married?" Harry asked in shock, looking between Tonks and Lupin.

"What?!" May and Sirius shouted in shock and stared at their friends.

Lupin blushed a little. "Sorry." He mumbled a little. "I'm sorry you couldn't be there. It was very quiet."

"Excuse me!" May folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why weren't we invited?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Remus smiled a little and stood next to Tonks. "Just us."

"Hmph!" May turned away from them. "You could have at least told us." Folding her arms and refusing to look at them both.

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cosy catch-up later!" Moody shouted over the grumbling of May and Sirius. The room fell silent as Moody spoke. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offence to connect to this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely." Everyone stood or sat still as they listen to Moody. "Second problem: you're under-age, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"I don't-" Harry tried to speak but was cut off by Moody.

"The Trace, the Trace!" He was getting impatient. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the ministry finds out about under-age magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters. We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short: Pius Thickness thinks he's got you cornered good and proper."

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Harry.

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, Thestrals and Hagrid's motorbike." Mad-Eye continued. "Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or you no longer call this place home. Which is why you never called Sirius and May's home as your own home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?" Harry gave a small nod. No one else spoke except Mad-Eye. "So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen. The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the ministry: they think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't just rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case."

"They've been patrolling around the manor too." May spoke up. "Because they think Harry is there or here."

"Which is why we've given a dozen different house every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kinglsey's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's – you get the idea. Though Potter manor is out of bounds, due to the fact it is the most likely place you would go."

"Yeah," said Harry. Looking over at May, who gave him a small smile.

"You'll be going to Tonks's parents'. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house, you'll be able to use a Portkey to The Burrow. Any questions?" Asked Moody.

"Er – Yes," said Harry. "Maybe they won't know which of the twelve secure houses I'm heading for at first, but won't it be sort of obvious once sixteen of us fly off towards Tonks's parents'?"

"Ah," said Moody, "I forgot to mention the key point. Sixteen of us won't be flying to Tonks's parents'. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house." He pulled out a flask of some disgusting-looking liquid.

"No," Harry said loudly. "No way!" He understood Mad-Eye's plan.

"I told them you'd take it like this." Hermione shrugged a shoulder.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives-" Harry began but was cut off by Ron.

"-because it's the first time for all of us."

"This is different, pretending to be me-" He tried to argue against the plan.

"Well, none of us really fancy is, Harry," said Fred. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair." He shook his head and took half a step back.

"Well, that's that plan scuppered," George said sarcastically. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

Sirius chuckled. "Just give up, Harry. You're not going to win." Harry looked over at his godfather, who was standing next to May, with his arm around her shoulder. May gave Harry a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, fifteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no choice." Fred chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Funny. Really amusing." Harry said

Moody was getting annoyed with Harry. "If it has to come to force, then it will." He growled as he glared at Harry. "Everyone here's over-age, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk." He glared at Mundungus this time, who grimaced. "Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."

"But this is mad, there's no need -"

"No need!" Moody yelled, cutting off Harry. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky, he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. Thy might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven." Silence fell on the room for a moment. "So, Potter – some of your hair, if you please. Now!"

Harry looked around the room, his eyes falling on Sirius and May. "Just do it." Sirius chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "He'll pull them from your head if you don't do it in a minute."

Harry reluctantly pulled out some of his hairs. "Good," said Moody as he pulled out a flask, which was filled with a Potion. "Straight in here, if you please." Everyone watched as he dropped his hairs into the flask, mixing with the liquid, which frothed and turned gold. He hands the flask to George. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss."

"Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Fred asked as he took the flask from his twin. "Just trying to defuse the tension." He spoke as Mad-Eye glared at him. The flask was passed around and the seven volunteers each transformed into Harry. Until there were seven Harry Potters in the room.

"Wow!" Fred and George exclaimed. "We're identical!"

"Not yet, you aren't," growled Moody. He pulls out identical outfits from a sack. All the Harry Potters complained about their looks and their clothing. Once everyone was ready, or nearly ready. "Right then. We'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector or two. As for you Harry..."

"Yes?" All of the Harry's answered Moody.

"The real Harry! Where the devil are you, anyway?" He growled.

"Here." The real Harry peered around one of his duplicates.

"You'll ride with Hagrid." He turned to the others and started pairing them off. "Dung, you're with myself, May and Sirius." Dung grumbled under his breath.

"Brought yeh here sixteen years ago when you were barely bigger than a Bowtruckle. Seems only righ' I should be the one ter take yeh away." He smiled down at the boy.

"Yeah, it's all very touching. Let's go." He ordered everyone out of the house. Hermione was with Kingsley, Ron with Tonks, George with Remus, Fred with Arthur, Fleur with Bill and Mundungus with Alastor.

Sirius and May remained in the house for a moment, kissing each other for a moment. "If anything happens to me, go straight to the children." He whispered softly, his fingers caressing her neck before kissing her again.

"Same to you. If anything happens to me, go to the kids. Hug them and kiss them for me." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once more before they both left the house to join the others.

"Right, now everybody is here." His gaze glaring at Sirius and May, who were mounting their brooms, ignoring him. "Good luck everyone. On the count of three. One... two... three..." Everyone left. Sirius and May kept close with Mad-Eye and disguised Mundungus. They wanted Voldemort, if he did attack, to believe that Dung was the real Harry. May caught a glimpse of the real Harry with Hagrid and she felt like just following them and protecting her brother's only child. But she couldn't. Her and Sirius being away from him, meant he was safe. They made it out of the clouds and hell broke loose. Within a few minutes, she lost sight of Sirius. She kept close to Mad-Eye.

She flew the hardest she had done in a long time. She was flying for her life. She threw curses one after the other. After a few moments of fighting, she saw the most terrifying sight ever: Voldemort. He was flying without a broom, he was just flying. "Shit." She gasped and ducked from a curse, thrown by a Death Eater. What made it worse was Mundungus decided to apparate away. That was it. Voldemort knew Harry was being protected extensively. He turned his wand towards Mad-Eye. May opened her mouth to shout but it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, hitting Moody square in the chest.

"NO!" May screamed as she watched Mad-Eye's lifeless body fall to the ground.

"May, QUICK!" Sirius shouted from behind her. Both of them turned and flew hard and fast as they could. They gave up throwing curses. They had one thing on their mind: Harry.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Been really busy with work and a stomach bug on top of it. Not had time to write loads at a time. Hope you all enjoyed! :D**

**Responses from chapter twenty-three:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** I think they will turn grey very soon. Haha!

**Harryginny9:** Thank you. :)

**Lalina92:** Me too. Best character ever!

**Padfootette:** Thank you. Sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to more often.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** I looked up female star names and Lyra popped up and LOVED it! Don't steal it. :( Only joking. Hahaha!

**Morgan:** I will update a little more often. I promise. :)


End file.
